Finding Obsolescence
by Lavender Feline
Summary: Entering high school, dealing with puberty, and realizing your sexuality are all painful and difficult. For Daisuke, dealing with these problems will force him to find himself, even if he fights it all the way. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Finding Obsolescence  
A Day in the Life (and then some)

by Lavender Feline

* * *

Warning: This fic was written for nanowrimo '04. I did finish it in time, so the entire thing was done in the month of November! Whoo, it took a LOT of work. However, because it took so long it was never edited. So... there are probably spelling errors or grammatical errors here and there. Sorry for those! If you find them and want to, you can always email them to me and I'll fix them! Otherwise, yeah... sorry! ;;

* * *

He should have been sleeping. He knew that, and his gaze flickered over the digital clock next to his bed. The numbers glowed red in the darkened room and read 1:00 AM. But there was something much more urgent he needed to take care of.

"Nn..." Daisuke felt his face get warm and flushed as he grasped his erection in his hand. He hissed out through his teeth. The moisturizer on his hand was cold, and made goose bumps raise up on his arms. Stroking himself, the lube slowly warmed, and he let out a shaky breath.

He hadn't meant to do this tonight. He'd just taken a bath, and he was going to go straight to bed. 'Damn puberty,' he thought, stroking himself slightly faster. Ten minutes ago he'd just been tired. But now, the towel that had been wrapped around his waist was on the floor, and he was sprawled across his bed, naked, jerking off.

But something was missing.

'Damnit... just... want to come already.' Daisuke's thoughts were broken, and focusing was becoming more difficult. He'd been doing this for the last ten minutes, and he was starting to get sore. Hence, the hand lotion. He'd heard that lubricant helped get things going, and maybe it would keep him from rubbing himself raw, too.

'Why's this taking so long!' Daisuke shut his eyes tightly and thought hard, trying to come up with an image, just one sexy picture in his mind. There were the girls at school... the fuku they wore, or maybe the swim club's uniform... but there was nothing. Moaning unhappily, Daisuke felt himself getting soft in his own hand. 'No, damnit, I'll never be able to sleep if I don't...'

Then he remembered the conversations he'd heard in the locker room. 'Something about...' Daisuke bit his lower lip and reached for the lubricant. 'Can't hurt to try... right?'

Abandoning his erection for the moment, Daisuke squeezed a small bit of lotion into his hand, and coated his index finger in it. Getting onto his knees, he spread his legs and reached back. He whimpered, spreading himself with his hands, and wishing they weren't so cold.

"Aaaa!" Daisuke cried out, feeling his body stiffen. The lotion felt cold on the _outside_, but it felt a lot worse on the _inside_. He froze, breathing shallowly, adjusting to the feeling of the tip of his finger inside himself. 'This... is... different...'

"Daisuke? Are you okay?" His mother was knocking on his door.

'Damnit.' "Yeah... 'm fine!" Daisuke trembled, hoping his mom didn't notice the strain in his voice.

"Okay... just quiet down. We're going to bed."

"S-sure..."

He waited like that, frozen in place, until he heard the door to his parents' room close. 'Damnit. Close call. I should stop...'

But the feeling of need had only increased. "Mm-" He shut his eyes again and pushed the finger in further. It felt strange. Still, not one to give up so easily, his gritted his teeth and shoved the finger in the rest of the way.

"Nn- aa-..." He barely kept himself from crying out again. A white blur had appeared before his eyes, and he felt his erection respond quickly.

He'd scratched himself.

"Ow... damnit... damnit..." He pulled his finger out quickly and breathed heavily for a few moments, the sharp pain subsiding. Glaring down at his hand, he saw a small drop of blood on his fingertip. 'Shoulda trimmed my fingernails... stupid idea, anyway.'

Wiping the lubricant from himself, he lay back and sighed. He'd gone soft, and now his ass hurt. Disappointed and sore, he pulled the blanket over himself, and willed himself to sleep.

"Hey, dork."

"Mmmm..." Daisuke swatted in the direction of the voice and frowned.

"Wake up, stupid."

"Uh-uh." It couldn't be morning yet, could it? He grabbed an extra pillow and threw it over his face.

Jun scowled at her brother. He wasn't usually THIS hard to wake up. "You slept through your alarm, dummy. It's the first day of high school and you're gonna be late!" Still no response. He'd fallen back asleep. "Get UP!" She grabbed the blanket and yanked it off his body, planning on pulling him out of the bed. Instead, she stared, blinked hard, and screamed. "AGH! You little PERVERT!"

Daisuke sat up abruptly and pulled the blanket over himself, his whole body blushing. "What the hell are you doing!"

Jun was covering her eyes and moaning unhappily. "Ewwwww I didn't need to see thaaaaat!"

"Get out!"

"Ewwww..." Jun moaned, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

'Damnit,' Daisuke thought, lifting the blanket and looking down at himself. No wonder she'd reacted like that. Not only was he naked, but there was a sticky mess between his legs.

'Stupid wet dreams.' Blushing softly, Daisuke got up and grabbed some tissues, wiping himself off. He sighed, thinking back, trying to remember them. No such luck. All he remembered was it had something to do with his still sore ass.

Stretching, Daisuke wondered if he could just ignore Jun for the rest of the day. Maybe she'd forget about what she'd seen... or repress it. 'Nah, she'll probably just wait until she needs to blackmail me.' Reaching down to touch his toes, Daisuke's gaze drifted over his clock. '...seven thirty...'

"Shit, seven thirty!" Grabbing his new school uniform from where he'd so carefully tossed it on the floor, Daisuke got dressed as quickly as he could. Snatching up his goggles and book bag, he ran out the door, slipping on his shoes as he went.

Luckily for Daisuke, he could walk to school. Unluckily for him, he was so late that he had to run the entire way. Exactly 12.5 minutes after he left his house, he reached the school gates. Panting heavily, Daisuke ran through the empty courtyard, grinning when he heard the last bell ring.

'I'll make it! I'm not gonna be-'

With that, he slipped on the wet grass and fell, skidding across the wet lawn on his face. He lay there for a few seconds, waiting for his breath to return, and then stood quickly and continued on his way. 'One good thing about bein' late, no one was here to see that...'

Skidding down the hallway, Daisuke finally reached the classroom that he'd been told to go to on orientation day. Reaching up to adjust his goggles, he opened the door.

The teacher turned and gave him a sharp look. "And you are...?"

"Er... Motomiya Daisuke." Daisuke smiled sheepishly and stepped into the classroom, scratching the back of his neck and bowing awkwardly. "Sorry I'm late, I-"

"I don't tolerate tardiness in my class, Daisuke-kun."

Daisuke winced, giving the teacher his best puppy dog eyes. The woman looked nice enough anyway, and she was still pretty young for a teacher, so he thought maybe the eyes would work. "I'm _really_ sorry..."

"You can stand in the hall. I'll let you know when we're interested in having you join us."

A few girls in the class giggled, and Daisuke darted his eyes across the room, wondering who it had been. The class had stilled quickly, so he wasn't sure who had found this so funny, but he was relieved at least to see a few friendly faces. Hikari sat in the second row, and Takeru sat beside her. They both gave him pitying looks, though Takeru seemed to be a little amused, too.

"I _said_, you could stand in the hall, Daisuke-kun."

Snapping out of it, Daisuke nodded quickly. "Right. Sorry." He turned and quickly left the room, hearing a few giggles again.

Shutting the door behind him, Daisuke sighed. He dropped his school bag onto the floor next to him, and leaned against the wall. "Stupid school," he mumbled, slowly sliding to the floor. Sure, he was supposed to stand and look attentive, but he had a feeling the teacher wasn't going to come get him any time soon.

Sighing, he sat down firmly, and reached for his bag. Searching through it for a moment, he finally found his sketchbook and pulled it out, along with a pencil. He bit his lower lip and opened the book to a blank page, and began to sketch.

He'd been drawing for a few years now, and he was getting pretty good at it. Not that he'd told anyone, of course. No one, that is, but Ken. 'But Ken doesn't count,' Daisuke thought, remembering what the other boy had thought of it. 'He's _Ken_! Anyway, he'd never laugh at me for it.'

Daisuke frowned, erasing a small line and sketching it again, not really thinking about what he was drawing. Holding the pencil and paper relaxed him, which was why he'd enjoyed it so much when he started. After all, being able to relax on cue wasn't exactly one of his talents. The drawing was relaxing him, but maybe a little too much. Five minutes after he'd begun his sketch, he nodded off, his head leaning back against the wall.

"Daisuke?"

Wrinkling his nose, Daisuke frowned. 'I fell asleep.'

"Hey, Daisuke. Wake up."

'But I don't care. I wanna sleep more... I'm tired... stupid teacher...'

"Daisuke!"

Tensing, Daisuke felt himself being nudged at by someone's foot. 'Jeez, can't a guy slack off in high school!' "Damnit, let me sleep!" he yelled, opening his eyes.

"Jeez, okay, okay! I was just trying to help," Taichi said, looking down at him. "But if you'd rather get in trouble... or have you already? What're you doing out here, anyway?"

Daisuke stared at his senpai for a long moment with wide eyes, before letting out the breath he'd been holding, and panting for a moment. 'Taichi-senpai... but... he graduated already! ...This must be a dream, right!' Still breathing heavily, Daisuke let his gaze drift down Taichi's body.

"Hey, you okay?" Taichi reached down and patted Daisuke on the back.

'Hey, that felt real! ...This isn't a dream!' "Wha-what're you doing here!" Daisuke asked, feeling as if his heart might burst in his chest right then and there from the shock.

Taichi frowned, looking almost hurt. "What, don't you want me to be?"

Feeling overwhelmingly confused, Daisuke made a face. Here he was, feeling like 'Hey, I'm 16, I'm so grown up and going to high school!' and all it took to reduce him to feeling like a child again was talking to Taichi. "Well... um..." He blushed faintly. "Yes..."

Taichi grinned. "I work here, now."

"What? You just graduated! Aren't you going to college or..." Daisuke trailed off, suddenly finding it difficult to imagine his senpai in college. 'But he works here? HERE?'

Taichi seemed to think it was pretty funny too, and he laughed. "No way. Not yet anyway... maybe... someday." He frowned and folded his arms. "But dad said that if I wasn't gonna go to school, I had to work. And the coach offered me a job... maybe it's 'cause my dad asked him to and they've been friends a long time, but... I like to think it's my winning personality." He winked and wiggled his eyebrows.

His face hurt from smiling, and he happily ignored the blush that accompanied it. He'd been heartbroken when he'd realized that he was never going to be in school with his senpai again, that he was just one year too young. When Taichi had graduated the year before, Daisuke had actually cried over it. But now, now he'd be able to see him every day after all! Clenching his hands into fists so tightly that they hurt, Daisuke felt overwhelmingly happy, but all he could say was, "That's awesome, Taichi-senpai!"

"Ah, you can't call me 'senpai' anymore! I'm a teacher now! Gotta be," Taichi batted his eyes and made his voice high pitched. "sensei!"

Daisuke blushed and looked away, the smile fading into a scowl. 'Just 'cause my voice just dropped last year... doesn't mean he's gotta tease me.'

"Aw, I'm just kiddin', Daisuke." Taichi ruffled the boy's hair, and chuckled, pulling a few blades of grass from the tussled mess. "I'm not really a teacher... I'm a... teacher's assistant or somethin'."

Daisuke smirked, trying to repress the fanboyish feelings that were surging through him. "So I can just call you 'Taichi', then?"

Frowning, Taichi bopped him on the head with a closed fist. "No fucking way."

"Owww," Daisuke whined, rubbing his head. "Fine. Taichi-senpai."

"No, no, no. More like this..." and his voice went up an octave again, "_Taichi-senpai!"_

Daisuke could almost see the little hearts floating around Taichi's head. He stuck out his tongue. "No way. I'm not gonna act like one of your fangirls!"

"Too bad," Taichi mused, grinning when Daisuke looked taken aback. "Nice artwork, by the way." He nodded towards the sketchbook that was lying face up on the ground next to him.

"Huh?" Daisuke looked down at it and proceeded to flail, quickly shutting the book and looking up at Taichi with a defensive expression. "I um... I'm not very good..."

"Looked pretty good to me, but..." Taichi smirked and gave Daisuke a look. "don't guys usually draw naked _girls_? I mean, it's well done, but..."

"It's just for figure study!" Daisuke said, feeling his heart pound quickly. 'Stupid! What was I thinking, drawing a naked guy at school!' "It's just... y'know... practice! To get better at drawing bodies!" 'It is! ...I mean... that's all...'

"Mmhmm..." Taichi didn't look convinced, but he shrugged. "Anyway, I have to go... seems the whole 'assistant coach' thing involves doing a lot of paperwork that the real coach doesn't wanna have to do."

"O-oh... um... okay."

Glancing at the door and back at Daisuke again, Taichi grinned. "What'd you do to get kicked out?"

Daisuke sighed and his shoulders sagged a bit. "I was late." 'Great. Just what I need. Taichi-senpai is finally in school with me again, but he's a _teacher_, and he knows I was _late_. Damnit.' "Taichi-senpai, I-" Daisuke looked up only to see an empty hallway. He turned and practically panicked when he saw Taichi sticking his head into the classroom.

"Yeah, so that's why Daisuke-kun was late, he was helping me with some... stuff."

"Oh, I didn't know..." the teacher's voice could barely be heard in the hall, but she sounded embarrassed.

"Yeah, my fault, shoulda given him a note or somethin'." Taichi ducked back out and winked at Daisuke, whispering, "Got you outta that one, but be careful, she's a hard ass."

Daisuke hopped up and smiled. "Thanks, Taichi-senpai!" He stepped forward, about to hug his friend like he would have the last time they were in school together. Then he froze. 'No... we were in elementry school then. I can't do that now.' Ducking his head to hide the blush on his cheeks, he sidestepped his senpai and re-entered the classroom. "Thanks."

"Seeya later, Dai."

Dropping his bag onto the bench, Daisuke glanced around the locker room nervously. All the other boys were already getting changed. It was gym class, and they were going to be using the pool today. Daisuke bit his lower lip and tugged his shirt off, tossing it into an empty locker. He hated swimming. Playing at the beach was one thing, but he'd never been a great swimmer. Why couldn't they have been doing something he was better at, like soccer?

Undoing his pants slowly, Daisuke's gaze flickered across the room without turning his head. He hadn't changed in front of anyone since last year, and since then he'd... aged. 'It's not that big of a deal, and no one's lookin' or anything, right?' Daisuke bit his lip hard and tugged his pants down, grabbing his swim shorts and tugging them on as quickly as he could. Once they were in place he glanced back around the room. No one seemed to have looked at him. Curious, Daisuke paused to watch a few of the other boys pull their own suits on. 'Guess... I'm pretty normal...' he thought, adjusting his shorts. 'Better than being teased 'cause I still look like a kid or somethin'.' He frowned, remembering getting teased by a few older boys from the soccer club because he didn't have any pubic hair.

The class filed out of the locker room and Daisuke pulled his goggles off, placing them carefully on his pile of clothes, before following them outside. It was hot and sunny, and the air smelled of chlorine and sunscreen. The boys filed into place along the fence and waited for the teacher's instructions. They were going to be practicing dives, Daisuke noticed, seeing the diving blocks being set up. He frowned, squinting into the sunlight. Who was setting them up, anyway? He couldn't get a good look at the figure that was bent over, pulling them into place, but when he stood up straight again he recognized him in an instant.

"Taichi-senpai!" Daisuke beamed, waving at him.

The gym teacher frowned and gave Daisuke an annoyed look. "Do you have anything to add, Motomiya, or do you just enjoy interrupting me?"

"Ah... sorry!" Daisuke blushed and leaned back against the fence, looking away. The boys laughed and the person next to him nudged him playfully. But across the pool, Daisuke could see Taichi grin at him.

"As I was saying, line up and take turns practicing the dive Yagami-kun is going to demonstrate."

Daisuke's eyes widened. He didn't know Taichi knew anything about swimming. He watched carefully as Taichi ran a hand through his hair and approached the edge of the pool. Getting into place, the older boy stretched his arms over his head, and sprung off the edge of the diving block into the water, making only a small splash.

The class clapped, clearly impressed. Daisuke clapped louder than any of them. It hadn't been exactly olympian, but when Taichi surfaced and climbed out of the pool, shaking the water out of his hair and smiling at them, Daisuke thought that he'd never seen anything so cool.

"Man, that was awesome," a boy whispered to his friend next to Daisuke.

"No kidding... I heard he was a student here before, too."

"Yeah, he graduated last year, I think."

Daisuke opened his mouth to respond, but felt the words get caught in his throat at the sight of Taichi approaching him. The sun glinted off the water drops left on his body, and his swim shorts were heavy with water and hanging low on his hips.

"Hey, Daisuke." Taichi smiled and folded his arms. "What'd you think, huh?"

"I-it was awesome!" Daisuke smiled and fisted his hands in excitement. "I didn't know you knew about swimming!"

"Yeah, well, mom was always all weird about it. I took lessons every summer when I was a kid." Taichi ran the towel in his hand through his hair and glanced at the boys beside Daisuke.

They stared at him, wide eyed, and said nothing. Taichi smirked and winked at Daisuke. "You gonna be any good?"

Daisuke blushed and looked away. 'Can't tell him the truth...'

"Daisuke-kun is a _horrible_ swimmer," a voice said from Daisuke's other side.

Turning his head to glare at whoever the voice belonged to, Daisuke found himself face to face with Takeru.

"What? It's true." Takeru smirked and folded his arms. "Last year he almost drowned 'cause he forgot to breathe when we were doing laps."

"Th-that wasn't... shut up!" Daisuke glared at the other boy, blushing darkly. 'Stupid Takeru! Why'd he have to tell Taichi-senpai that!'

Taichi chuckled and reached out, fluffing Daisuke's hair. "It's okay, Daisuke. That's what my job is, anyway. If any of you guys start to drown, I'm here to save you."

Daisuke winced and stared down at his feet, embarrassed.

"Yagami!" The coach's voice called from the other side of the pool.

"Yeah!" Taichi turned and walked quickly to where the coach was standing.

Daisuke looked up to stare after him and sighed. "Why'd you have to say all that stuff?"

"I thought it would be good to warn him." Takeru grinned and nudged Daisuke's side. "It's not like you can hide it once it's your turn."

Scowling, Daisuke turned away and stared out the fence, not wanting to admit that Takeru was right. As the line advanced slowly towards the head of the pool, a few of the boys began pointing in the direction that Daisuke was staring. Across the field they could see the girls' gym class playing volleyball. Daisuke could just make out Hikari's figure.

"Man, I wish we had swim lessons together," one boy mumbled.

"Oh, yeah, in those cute little swimsuits... that would be awesome."

"I sure wouldn't mind helping _them_ learn to swim!" The boys laughed perversely.

Daisuke frowned. Did they have to talk like that about Hikari and her friends?

"Yeah, but y'know... _some_ people like helping _us_ learn, y'know what I mean?" One of the boys said, his voice dropping back down to a whisper.

Daisuke glanced over at the crowd in front of him, wondering what they were talking about. He recognized them slightly, they'd been in another class all through junior high, and he'd never really talked to them.

A boy with a long ponytail nodded and folded his arms. "I can't believe they hired _him_."

The first boy made a face and looked back towards the volleyball court. "It's weird. I feel like he's gonna be _watching_ us."

"I bet he gets off on seeing us in our suits like this." The ponytail boy laughed, nudging a brown haired boy that was beside him. "If he asked you to do some _special_ practice with him, would you say yes?"

The brown haired boy blushed and shoved the ponytail boy away. "That's disgusting!"

The other two boys laughed. "Yeah, but I bet it's true. I mean, _look_ at him!"

Daisuke frowned, confused. What were they talking about? Following their gaze as they turned and stared towards the head of the pool, Daisuke's eyes finally settled on Taichi. He smiled, watching his senpai help a shorter boy get into position before his dive.

"Ew, I hope he doesn't touch _me_ like that," one of the boys whispered. "Who knows _what_ he's thinking!"

'They're... talking about Taichi-senpai..." Daisuke thought, his mind finally making sense of it.

"I bet he _likes_ little boys. You'd better look out, Kenta, you still look like a junior high student!" The darker haired boy laughed and shoved at the brown haired boy.

Kenta didn't get a chance to defend himself. Daisuke was too fast for anyone to respond.

"Take it back!" Daisuke had shoved the ponytailed boy against the fence and had his hands around the boy's throat.

"What the fuck! Let go of me!" The boy shoved Daisuke off, rubbing his throat. "Are you insane!"

"Take it BACK!" Daisuke swung his fist and it connected with the boy's cheek.

The class went silent as the other boy slowly turned his head back to stare at Daisuke incredulously, reaching up to touch the red mark Daisuke's fist had left. "What the fuck did I do!" Then his expression hardened. "Oh, I get it. You heard what we were saying, and you're his little lap dog, aren't you?"

Daisuke felt his body begin to tremble. "What the hell did you just say!"

Takeru would have already interrupted the fight if it had been anyone else. But he'd been on the other end of Daisuke's fists before, and although he was pretty sure he could hold his own against his friend normally, he didn't like the odds when it had something to do with Taichi. Instead, he'd carefully stepped back, out of the strike range, and wished that Taichi and the teacher would walk a little faster.

"You heard what I said! You're his little _lap dog_. Is it true, Motomiya? Does he really like sucking cock, or do you suck his?"

'Wha... what did he just...' Daisuke thought, feeling the last semblances of coherent thought fade away into anger.

The boy with the ponytail found himself pinned to the ground before he could take a breath, and all he could do was cover his face with his arms to block the repeated blows from Daisuke's fists.

"You bastard!" Daisuke yelled, hitting the boy as hard as he could with each blow. 'How dare he... he...' Then Daisuke felt himself being lifted off of the other boy. "Lemme go!" He struggled, trying to escape the hands that had gripped his sides. "LET ME GO!" Daisuke whipped around and landed a punch on the face of his captor.

Taichi winced, but did not release him. "Calm down, Daisuke." His voice was firm, and his eyes were cold.

Daisuke felt his breath catch in his throat and the rage quickly fade, leaving his body suddenly weak. He went almost completely limp in Taichi's grip, and hung his head, unable to maintain eye contact with his senpai.

"What the hell was that, Motomiya!" The coach was lifting the other boy up and checking him for injuries. "Damnit, what do you boys think you were doing!"

"He-he attacked me for no reason!" the other boy said, wiping blood from his mouth.

Daisuke felt his stomach clench and he wondered if he was going to throw up.

"Like hell I believe that." The coach gave them both a cold look. "Motomiya, you're suspended for the day. Go to the office and tell the principal what you did, he can decide your punishment. And you," he turned to the ponytailed boy. "Go to the nurse, and then to the principal's office with you. I'm not gonna tolerate this kind of behavior in my class."

Daisuke nodded, feeling his stomach unclench slightly. Maybe he'd get a break after all.

"You walk Motomiya to the office, Yagami-kun."

"Sure." Taichi took Daisuke's arm with a firm grip, and began leading him to the locker room.

'Then again...' Daisuke thought, a long sigh escaping his lips. 'Guess I've got no luck.'

In the locker room, Taichi leaned against the far wall, arms folded, and watched as Daisuke got redressed.

Too upset to mind his senpai watching him change, Daisuke moved slowly, and was finally ready to go to the office. He held his goggles in one hand, not feeling quite up to wearing them at the moment.

The walk to the office was quiet. When they finally reached it, Taichi paused outside the door, finally letting out a loud sigh. "What the hell was that all about, Daisuke?"

Daisuke's eyes hadn't left the floor since they'd reached the locker room, and he shrugged. He was confused. He hadn't done anything to be ashamed of, right? 'So maybe I shouldn't have hit him, but... he deserved it!'

"You're not even gonna talk to me?" Taichi sounded hurt.

Daisuke's gaze finally lifted to meet Taichi's, and they stared at each other for a long moment. "I didn't like what he was saying," Daisuke finally muttered, feeling stupid. Why was he so embarrassed! He hadn't done anything!

Taichi arched an eyebrow at him. "Yeah? What was he saying?"

"...Stuff." Daisuke looked away again, shoving his hands into his pockets. 'I can't say that stuff... it's too...'

"Stuff about me?" Taichi's voice was suddenly gentle, and Daisuke felt a blush grow across his face.

"Yeah," was all he could manage, and his voice cracked slightly. The blush grew.

"Mm... figured." Taichi scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"But they're all liars!" Daisuke turned back and gave Taichi a determined look. "Taichi-senpai would never do anything that... that gross!"

Taichi looked surprised, then he made a half smile and averted his eyes. "Yeah..." He sighed heavily. "Look, Daisuke, I appreciate it, but... don't get in trouble 'cause of me. A lot of rumors got started last year and... probably your class is gonna hear 'em." He looked back at Daisuke, looking worried.

Daisuke finally smiled. "Don't worry, Taichi-senpai! I know you, and I won't believe any of it!" He folded his arms and nodded. "You're not like that."

"...Thanks. Um... you should probably go," Taichi nodded towards the office door. "I'm gonna get back to the pool." He looked down, grinning slightly at the sight of himself, still in his swimsuit, dripping on the hallway floor. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." Daisuke grinned widely and watched as his senpai turned and went back in the direction they'd come from. Then, with his head held high, he entered the principal's office.

'Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored...' Daisuke thought, kicking his legs alternatingly. His hands itched for a pencil and paper to keep him occupied, but they'd put his book bag behind the secretary's desk. He sighed and let his head fall back against the wall with a thunk. Daisuke had been sitting there for a half an hour, waiting for his sentencing.

Finally, the door opened, and the principal stepped out. He gave Daisuke a sharp look. "I called your parents, but no one picked up, so I left a message. I trust you'll explain to them what happened?"

Daisuke forced a smile and nodded, glad for once that no one would be home before him and that he could delete that message before anyone heard it.

"Alright. Seeing as you had a fairly clean record from junior high, I'm going to let you off on this. However, if you start another fight, I can promise you suspension at best."

Daisuke smiled genuinely now, and nodded quickly. "Thank you! I won't do it again!"

"Mmhmm. Then you can go back to class. I think you'll make it just in time for lunch."

"Thanks!" Daisuke hopped up and grabbed his bag from behind the desk - the secretary giving him a sharp look as he did so - and he scurried out of the office as quickly as he could.

Feeling light as a feather, Daisuke pulled his goggles from his pocket and put them back on his head. "Lucky!" 'I heard the principal was nice, but this is awesome!' Daisuke smiled so hard that his cheeks began to ache, and he paused as he reached the doors to his classroom. 'I could probably... take a few extra minutes...' he thought, turning and running down the hall towards the exit doors.

The doors in the back of the school opened onto the small garden, and past them would be the outer doors to the locker room, where the gym's office was. The gym teacher would probably be there, but so would Taichi. 'Taichi-senpai, Taichi-senpai, gotta thank Taichi-senpai for understanding!' Daisuke skipped down the steps two at a time, grinning ear to ear.

Between the rows of flowers and rose bushes, Daisuke rounded the corner and stopped mid-step. He stood only a few meters from the school's small growth of cherry trees, and they were just blooming. The pink flowers only accented the scene, and Daisuke stood there, gaping at what was beneath them.

Taichi was kissing someone. Not just someone, Daisuke corrected himself, but someone he recognized... the current captain of the soccer team. Taichi's hands were on the other boy's hips, pushing him back against the brick wall of the school building, and the boy's hands were on Taichi's shoulders. Their lips were locked, and their bodies were pressed together.

His hands in fists and his arms at his sides, Daisuke felt his body begin to tremble. Unable to think of anything else, his mind froze, and he took the image in, only finally reacting when he heard a noise escape from Taichi's mouth.

'He... moaned...' Daisuke licked his lips and swallowed hard. Taichi's hands were slipping under the other boy's shirt now, and when Taichi adjusted his body to reach the boy's nipples, Daisuke could see the obvious bulges in both boys' pants.

Letting out a shaky breath, Daisuke felt a familiar warmth build between his legs. 'Taichi-senpai is...' A blush settled on his face and he reached down, tugging on his underwear through his pants to make room for his growing erection. 'He's... really...'

"Taichi..." the other boy moaned, settling his hands on Taichi's ass.

That was enough to snap Daisuke out of his trance. 'What... what the... he's...' Shaking his head, Daisuke felt the arousal in him fade, and he clenched his fists harder, digging his fingernails into his palms. 'He lied to me... he... they were right...' "Taichi-senpai!"

The two boys froze and Taichi lifted his head from the other boy's lips, and they turned to give Daisuke a wide eyed stare.

"I... I just wanted to..." Daisuke felt his body tremble visibly. "To say thanks." He didn't smile. "For... for helping me before... I..."

"Shit," Taichi mumbled, releasing the other boy. "Daisuke, look, this isn't-"

"Don't." Daisuke reached up and wiped his eyes on the back of his arm. 'Stupid... stupid, don't cry now!' "It's fine. I'll go. I didn't mean to... to interrupt." Turning on his heels, Daisuke ran from the scene, ignoring it when he heard Taichi's voice echoing behind him. 'He lied to me... he _lied_... he really is...'

When he reached his classroom, Daisuke went straight to his desk and sat down, laying his face in his arms and not looking up, even when Hikari asked him what was wrong. It took him the entirety of the lunch period to bring his emotions under control, and even when he did, he didn't feel like eating.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Obsolescence  
A Day in the Life (and then some)

by Lavender Feline

* * *

Peering in both directions down the hall before exiting the classroom, Daisuke carefully stepped into the hallway and pressed his back to the wall, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Daisuke-kun? What are you doing?"

Daisuke jumped, eyes wide, and turned to stare at Miyako. "Shhhh!"

Miyako frowned at him. "You remind me of someone right now."

Daisuke scowled and pressed closer to the wall, glancing up and down the hallway repeatedly, hoping not to see a certain someone approach them through the crowd.

"Miyako-san! What are you doing here?" Hikari asked, shouldering her school bag.

"I wanted to see if you'd go shopping with me today. A new store opened up that has these really cool shoes and..." Miyako trailed off, her gaze fixed back on Daisuke.

Daisuke eyed her suspiciously. "What?"

"He reminds me of someone." Miyako frowned, her previous train of thought derailed.

Hikari turned and gave Daisuke a long look. "I'm not sure..."

"What's that?" Takeru came up and stepped between Miyako and Hikari. "What's going on?"

"Who does Daisuke-kun remind you of right now?" Hikari asked.

Takeru frowned. "I don't... know..."

Daisuke pressed as close to the wall as he could, wishing he could fade back into it. "Go away!" he whispered loudly. "You're gonna blow my cover!"

Miyako leaned in, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, and peered at him from behind her glasses.

Daisuke made a face, turning his head and glancing up the hall again. The crowd was dissipating. He really was going to lose his cover now.

"I've got it!" Takeru said, pointing at Daisuke. "Link!"

Miyako leaned back again and blinked at him. "Link?"

Hikari giggled and nodded. "From Windwaker! The way he's sneaking along the wall..."

Daisuke felt his whole face go red as they all laughed. "Damnit, this isn't funny! Just go away!" He reluctantly separated himself from the wall and sighed.

"Why are you acting like that, Daisuke-kun?" Takeru asked, still chuckling. "You've been acting odd since yesterday."

"Yesterday..." Daisuke averted his eyes and shrugged. Yesterday Taichi had lied to him. He'd been avoiding the older boy since then, but here at the end of his second day of high school, he was running out of excuses. At gym glass he'd faked sick and hid in the nurse's office the entire time, but he couldn't miss the first soccer team meet. He'd gotten accepted onto the team during tryouts a few days before school started, but if he didn't show, he'd be kicked off and someone else would get his slot.

"What's going on?"

"Oniichan!" Hikari smiled, glancing back to see her brother.

"We're trying to find out why Daisuke-kun is acting so weird," Miyako said, grinning at the older boy.

"Besides the usual reasons," Takeru added helpfully.

Daisuke was already walking away quickly, eyes on the ground. 'Damnit! Couldn't they just leave me alone!'

"Daisuke!" Taichi caught up with Daisuke quickly and grabbed his arm. "Hey, y'know-"

Daisuke turned, his expression cold. "What is it, Taichi-senpai?"

"Er..." Taichi froze like that for a moment, then forced a small grin. "You're uh... gonna be late for soccer practice."

"That's where I'm going now." Pulling his arm from Taichi's grip, Daisuke continued down the hall towards the locker rooms, biting the inside of his cheek to hold his emotionless expression in place.

Reaching the locker room, Daisuke tossed his bag down and began to change into his new soccer uniform. He grinned, feeling a little better at the sight of the brand new red and white cloth. Finally, he'd be on the _ high school soccer team_. Maybe they'd even get to regionals! What if they WON? Daisuke smiled, pulling on his uniform, imagining himself scoring a winning goal at the championships.

'Everyone would pick me up on their shoulders and think I was the coolest...' Daisuke sighed happily and tied his shoes, tossing his goggles into the locker with his school uniform before following the rest of the team onto the soccer field.

It was a sunny day, and they had the field to themselves. Feeling elated at the smell of freshly cut grass and the feeling of the new jersey, Daisuke smiled and joined his teammates. Glancing over the group, there were only a few boys he recognized from his junior high team. Most of the boys were from older classes. He suddenly felt a bit out of place. Everyone was talking to each other, and he wasn't exactly sure where to mingle.

"Daisuke-kun, right?" A voice asked from behind him.

Turning to smile at whoever the voice belonged to, Daisuke froze. "Erk- Yeah." He frowned. It was the team captain. The older boy was about Taichi's height, and had messy black hair with bangs that looked like they must get in his eyes a lot. His eyes were shaped funny, Daisuke thought, maybe he had some Korean in him or something. 'Either way... I don't like him.'

"My name's Katashi." He held his hand out, smiling.

'So, he wants to be buddies, huh?' Daisuke nodded at him, not shaking his hand. "Oh."

Katashi winced and shoved his hands into his pockets. "About yesterday-"

"What about yesterday?" Daisuke asked, smiling widely.

"Well, with Taichi-kun-"

Daisuke twitched. 'Taichi-kun!' "Oh, that!" He smiled again.

"I know he was worried you'd be mad at him, so-"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" The smile dropped quickly. "So, he's got a boyfriend. I don't care. I just wish he hadn't lied about it." Daisuke scowled and looked away.

"Oh, I'm not his boyfriend," Katashi said, laughing.

'Wha!' Daisuke's eyes widened and he looked back at the soccer captain. "Then, what..."

Katashi ran a hand through his hair and smiled. His teeth positively sparkled. "We were just messing around."

Daisuke decided he wanted to punch him. "You... do that a lot, huh?" His voice was tense and he felt his hands fist. 'What the hell is he talking about! Messing around!'

"Not usually, but... Taichi-kun is..." The older boy's eyes glazed over slightly. "He's convincing."

Shutting his eyes tightly to try to block out the images that suddenly appeared before him, Daisuke gritted his teeth and nodded tightly. "I see."

"So, please don't be mad at him, he didn't mean-"

"Sure." Turning and walking away quickly, Daisuke tried to calm down. It wasn't a good idea to get in another fight so soon. 'And anyway, what's the point? If Taichi-senpai likes guys like _that_ and wants to be a big slut, then he can, right? None of my business!'

Picking up a soccer ball and bouncing it on his knee, Daisuke glared off into space. 'Anyway, Taichi-senpai's a big boy, he can decide what he wants! Not like it involves me at all!' Then he froze, knee in the air, and the ball fell at his side. Even as he lost his balance and fell flailing to the ground, his thoughts raced. 'Except... except... it DOES involve me!'

Katashi hurried over, worried at seeing Daisuke just collapse like that. "Are you okay?"

Daisuke didn't hear him. 'I've always wanted to be like Taichi-senpai! Everything I've done for years has been so I can be like him 'cause he's so cool, but... but... if he's suddenly GAY and doing THAT kind of stuff...' Daisuke's eyes widened and he felt his heart beat fast. 'Does that mean I'm gay, too!'

"Daisuke-kun?" Katashi waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Are you okay? Should I call a nurse?"

Daisuke simply stared ahead, not blinking, barely breathing.

Katashi turned and yelled to the group. "Someone get the nurse! Daisuke-kun is-"

"Daisuke?" Taichi asked, running over. He'd stopped to talk to his sister before getting changed for the meet, and was just now joining the rest of the team. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure, he just stopped moving!"

Taichi frowned and kneeled in front of Daisuke. "Daisuke? Hey, are you okay?"

Suddenly coming back to himself, Daisuke blinked hard, only to find Taichi's face inches from his own. "Agh!" Leaning back to distance himself from the older boy, Daisuke's heart raced from the shock and his face turned a soft shade of red. "Wha-what!"

Taichi grinned. "Spacing out?"

"So what if I was!" Daisuke scowled and stood up, avoiding eye contact with his senpai.

Taichi's grin faded. "But you're okay."

"I'm fine! Let's just practice." Turning, Daisuke went back to join the rest of the team, anxious to practice and forget about things, if only for a little while.

Having rushed his after practice shower, Daisuke ran down the halls of the school with his hair still slightly wet. He was on a mission, and he had to hurry if he was going to make it.

Throughout the rest of practice, Daisuke had successfully avoided contact with both Katashi and Taichi. He was pleased with himself, but he felt a small twinge of guilt for avoiding his senpai so obviously.

'I'll make it up to him,' Daisuke thought, skidding to a stop in front of his classroom. 'I just gotta fix this first!' Opening the door to the classroom, Daisuke was relieved to see Miyako and Hikari sitting at a desk.

"Hikari-chan!" Daisuke walked over, smiling widely. "Miyako!"

They turned to stare at him. "Daisuke?" Miyako frowned at him. "What?"

"You're gonna go shopping, right?" Daisuke pulled up a chair and sat beside them.

"Yeah." Miyako pushed her glasses farther up on her nose. "I was just waiting for Hikari-chan to finish cleaning."

Hikari smiled and put the last of her books into her bag. "We're going, now."

"Can I come!" Daisuke sat forward in his chair, feeling desperate.

The girls stared at him blankly for a long moment. "We're going shoe shopping, Daisuke," Miyako said slowly.

Daisuke nodded, a serious expression on his face. "I know."

Hikari smiled and nodded. "If you really want to, Daisuke-kun."

"Awesome!" Daisuke jumped up and grabbed his bag. "Let's go, then!"

Miyako opened her mouth to explain what 'shoe shopping' meant, as it seemed like he didn't understand what it was going to entail, but she stopped herself. If Daisuke wanted to follow them around for hours while they shopped, she didn't care. It was always good to have a guy along to carry your bags, anyway!

Completely unprepared for the evening ahead of him, Daisuke followed the girls out of the school and to the train station.

Sipping her melon soda, Miyako sighed happily, basking in the warm sunlight that was beaming down on the patio of the coffee shop where they sat.

Hikari was finishing off her pastry, a small cake with white icing and a tiny pink icing rose on the top. She shut her eyes, enjoyed the soft classical music that was drifting out from the cafe, and smiled.

Both girls agreed, nothing was more relaxing than this.

Staring at them, completely baffled, Daisuke was still panting. Piles of shopping bags were littered around them, and the noisy hustle and bustle of downtown Tokyo was beginning to get to him. Not only that, but it was _hot_. The jacket from his school uniform had been discarded much earlier, and it was now stuffed into a bag that also contained a pair of pink high heels. Daisuke didn't like to think about that part, though.

"Hikari-chan?" Miyako asked, her voice soft and relaxed.

"Mmm?" Hikari replied, sipping the last of her sparkling water.

"There's another store around the corner, and-"

"NO!" Daisuke blurted out, horrified. "Please. Please, don't do this to me!" His eyes watered up and his fingers clenched into the ridiculously lacy tablecloth, almost tipping over Miyako's soda. "Just... let's go home, okay? PLEASE!"

It had been hours, and the sun was setting. The sky was orange, and it left a warm glow over everything. To Miyako and Hikari it was a relaxing end to the day, but to Daisuke it was a haunting reminder of a day wasted shopping. Not only had they been shopping for over three hours, but he'd been carrying all the bags. Many, many heavy bags full of shoes.

"What's wrong, Daisuke?" Miyako asked, sitting up and frowning at him sharply. He was disturbing the zen.

"When you said you were gonna go buy shoes, I thought... I mean-" Daisuke scowled. "How many pairs of shoes do you NEED!"

Hikari smiled and rolled her eyes. Silly boys and their limited taste. No wonder they all seemed to dress the same. "A pair for school, a comfortable pair to go on longer trips, a pair to go with my red dress, a pair to go with my summer dresses, some sandals for the beach, a fancier pair for my formal dresses, a pair-"

"Okay! I'm sorry I asked." Daisuke moaned sadly and let his head fall to the table with a loud thunk. "I'm just so tired..."

"Poor Daisuke," Miyako said, almost sympathizing. "We're almost done!"

Daisuke only whimpered. This was too much. He'd thought he could accomplish his great plan if he came along, but the situation had never presented itself. And now he was just exhausted and wanted to go home. 'If I was dating a guy I'd never have to do this... maybe bein' gay wouldn't be so bad,' he thought, rolling his head to the side so he could look out at the street.

"Oh, look!" Hikari said, grabbing Miyako's sleeve and pointing.

"Awww! Cute!" Miyako squealed.

Sighing, Daisuke wondered what they were on about now. Then he saw them. Two older boys, about college age, walking along together. They looked happy... the taller boy had his arm around the shorter boy's waist, and they smiled at each other so sweetly...

"Hey, check out the fags!" a voice called from across the street.

The two boys quickly relaxed their grip on each other and walked ahead, their eyes now firmly planted on the ground, their smiles gone.

"That's so sad," Hikari said, sighing. "Why do people have to be like that?"

"Stupid jerks," Miyako growled, bobbing her head around, trying to peer through the crowd to see who'd called out at them.

"It... must be hard," Daisuke said, frowning.

The girls looked at him curiously. "What?" Hikari asked.

"Being gay." He wrinkled his nose. "People really still act like that."

Glaring down at her empty glass, Miyako just snorted in reply.

"It's not easy." Hikari smiled gently at him.

"I mean," Daisuke said quickly. "I'm glad I'm not gay! That looks way too hard! Who'd wanna deal with that just to be with another guy, anyway!"

Miyako looked up at him with a strangely sad smile. "I think sometimes you don't really get a choice."

"I guess." Daisuke frowned, determined all over again. 'I'm not gonna end up like that, no way. Taichi-senpai's gayness can't rub off on me now! I'm too young for that kinda treatment! No, gotta do it.' "Hey, Miyako, I wanna get a soda... come help me pick one out."

"I thought you weren't thirsty." She frowned at him, but stood anyway.

"Um... changed my mind!" He laughed nervously and glanced at Hikari. "We'll be right back, Hikari-chan!"

"Oh... okay." Hikari smiled and sat back in her chair. "But let's hurry so we can make it to that last store!"

"Right!" Miyako turned and followed Daisuke back into the building.

Instead of heading to the counter, however, Daisuke grabbed her arm and dragged her into the small hallway that led to the bathrooms.

"What're you doing! Leggo!" Miyako hit him in the back of the head with her purse, annoyed. "I thought you wanted a soda!"

Putting on his best serious expression, Daisuke turned and took both of Miyako's hands in his own. "Miyako... go out with me."

They stayed like that for over a minute, Miyako's thoughts racing and Daisuke's frozen at a halt. Finally, Miyako opened her mouth to reply.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" she yelled, yanking her hands away. "Are you losing it!"

Daisuke pouted and sulked a bit. 'Didn't expect her to be THAT bothered...' "No... I just... I like you!" Smiling brightly, he hoped it would work this time.

Eyebrows raised, Miyako snorted. "No, you don't. You're _ up_ to something."

Finally dropping the facade, Daisuke scowled at her and wiped his hands off on his pants, a little bit disgusted that they'd touched. "Fine. I'm desperate. I need a girlfriend _now_. All the guys at school think I'm gay! I can't just _leave_ it like that!"

Miyako's expression softened. "I never thought..." She sighed and nodded, placing one hand on Daisuke's shoulder consolingly. "I know what you mean."

"What?" Daisuke wrinkled his nose. 'What's she talking about?'

"It's hard, isn't it?" Her eyes watered up for a moment, then she shook her head. "But you're right! We should band together!" Now her eyes seemed starry and inspired.

"Um... yeah! So... that means you'll date me, right?" Daisuke asked, hoping he understood.

"Of course! And... if neither of us have anyone by the time we're 30-" Miyako paused and frowned. "No, by the time I'm 30. You'll be 29. I refuse to be an old maid."

Daisuke scowled. 'What's she talking about, by the time I'm 29?'

"Anyway, by the time _I'm_ 30, if we're both single, we can get married!" Miyako said, her voice passionate and inspired. "Okay?"

Completely taken aback, Daisuke stared at her with wide eyes. "What! Married!"

"Oh, relax," Miyako said, grabbing both his shoulders now. We're not _engaged_. It's just... a pact. Let's make a pact!"

"Er..." Daisuke thought it over. 'By the time I'm 29, if no one's gonna marry me... I guess that wouldn't be bad. And Miyako's pretty smart, so she'll probably make loads of money...' "Okay. I guess so."

"Bingo!" Miyako beamed, hugging him tightly. "Finally, I have a trophy boyfriend!"

Daisuke tensed. Miyako was _hugging_ him. 'This... feels... weird...' He slowly lifted his arms and returned the hug.

Pulling abruptly, Miyako almost yanked him off his feet. "But you're not MUCH of a trophy, are you?" She frowned. "We'll need to get you some nicer clothes... shouldn't you be good at shopping?"

Daisuke made a face. "What are you talking about!"

"Oh, never mind. Of all people, I should know better than to believe in stereotypes." She tapped her lips with her finger, thinking.

Daisuke gaped at her. "Stereotypes? Stereotypes of what!"

"So, let's just tell everyone that you asked me out... and I said yes!" She beamed proudly.

"But... that's what happened..." Daisuke felt his face crumple into a pout. He was already completely lost and they'd only been dating a few minutes. 'No wonder they say you'll never understand women!'

"Okay!" Miyako took his hand and began to pull him back out towards the patio. "Let's announce our beautiful relationship to Hikari-chan!"

Daisuke let himself be dragged back outside, and forced a smile as Miyako told Hikari the 'wonderful news'. The two girls clasped hands and giggled, both bouncing on their toes in excitement. Miyako related the tale in great detail, including some things Daisuke didn't remember from just moments before.

"I never looked at him that way before," Miyako said, "seeing as he's always been sort of mousy. But he got down on one knee and..."

Hikari gasped. "He did!"

Miyako nodded excitedly. "And he took my hand and told me how he'd been watching me from afar this whole time!"

They squealed, and Daisuke winced. Their voices were clashing more and more the higher they got.

"And then he kissed me... on the _cheek_!"

"Aaa!" Hikari said, her voice just a sigh. "I wish someone would do that for _me_! You're so lucky, Miyako-san!"

Miyako's smile faltered momentarily, then she beamed. "I know! Daisuke _is _a good catch, isn't he?"

"He is! He's always been such a gentleman, too! Even when he liked me-" Hikari stopped abruptly and looked horrified. "Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't mention it!"

Miyako waved her hand dismissingly. "Don't worry, that's all in the past! He loves _me_ now, right, Daisuke-kun?"

Daisuke blinked, realizing he was supposed to be agreeing with something. He'd been spacing out, wondering how long they were going to go on like that, and wondering what kind of horrible mush Miyako had been reading to think that he'd do _that_ kind of stuff, let alone for _her_. "Oh, um... yeah!"

Hikari's jaw dropped. "You _love_ her!"

"What? No, I-" Daisuke started, mortified at what he'd just agreed to.

"Oh, he's so shy! It's so cute!" Miyako wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pinched his cheek with her other hand sharply.

"Owwww," he moaned, wincing.

"Well, you're both such a cute couple, Miyako-san, Daisuke-kun." Hikari smiled brightly. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Er... thanks." Daisuke smiled, rubbing his cheek as Miyako released him. 'Well... guess this works. She's not the best girl, but... I guess she's pretty okay looking, and she did agree to go out with me, even if it's fake.' He shrugged and began gathering the bags again. 'At least now no one can say that stuff about me! All that stuff about Taichi-senpai's...' His thoughts faded and he paused, blushing at the thought.

"Daisuke? Daisuke!" Miyako snapped her fingers in his face. "Hurry up, that other store's gonna close, soon!"

'Oh, yeah.' Sighing, Daisuke followed them, waddling a bit under the weight of the bags, trying to remind himself that it was all worth it.

It was dark when they got off the train to go home. Hikari smiled and waved goodbye to them as she turned off to go to her street, and Miyako and Daisuke were left to go home alone.

'So tired,' Daisuke thought, stumbling a bit. 'So many shoes... never gonna buy shoes again.. never...'

"Daisuke?" Miyako's voice was soft.

"Huh?" He turned and froze. She'd pulled off her glasses and was blushing faintly, the moonlight making her hair shine an almost silvery color. 'She's... cute!'

"...Can we kiss?" Her voice was soft and she frowned. She looked nervous.

"What!" Daisuke dropped the bags and stepped back a few paces quickly. "What're you talking about!"

The sweetness on Miyako's face vanished and suddenly she looked like herself again. "What you you _mean_ what am I talking about! We're gonna have to act like a couple when we go to school tomorrow, so you'd _ better_ get used to the idea, 'cause we're gonna be locking lips every chance we get! And _you_ are gonna enjoy it!"

Daisuke made a face. That didn't sound very inviting. "But-"

"No buts! Now c'mere, I can't see a damn thing without my glasses on."

"Then put them back-"

"No! Then I'd see that it's _you_!" Miyako sighed.

"That's not fair! I wanna be half blind, too!" Daisuke said, sensing a distinct inequality in this suddenly. "And anyway, I've never kissed anyone before, so-"

Miyako laughed. "Are you worrying about giving your first kiss away?"

'Damnit...' Daisuke blushed. "...No."

"It's okay, Daisuke. I'll be gentle." She winked and made a blind grab for his arm, pulling him close. Their foreheads hit with a loud crack.

"Owww!" Daisuke moaned, rubbing his head.

"Hurts, hurts, hurts!" Miyako hissed, rubbing her own.

A few moments later, a cloud passed over the moon, and it was dark. Daisuke gulped loudly. "Um... I guess... we _will_ have to kiss at school..."

"Yeah." Miyako frowned. "So we should practice. Get it right."

Daisuke nodded.

They stared at each other in the darkness. Daisuke licked his lips nervously and Miyako fidgeted with the hem of her jacket. It was quiet, except for the sound of a dog barking in the distance.

"Damnit, this is stupid," Miyako mumbled, and grabbed both sides of Daisuke's face, pulling him into a kiss.

Neither of them moved. Their lips were pressed together, but puckered so hard that they barely felt a thing. Neither of them responded. Daisuke's hands were at his sides, his fingers splayed in shock, and Miyako's fingers were digging into his cheeks.

'This is a kiss, huh?' Daisuke thought, his eyes shut tightly. 'This sucks. If I'm gonna be straight... 'cause I _am_! ...I gotta enjoy kissing girls, right? Even Miyako...' Lifting his hands to Miyako's shoulders, Daisuke slowly relaxed his lips and pressed them to hers properly.

Miyako's eyes fluttered open for a brief moment before closing again, and she relaxed as well.

The cloud that was covering the moon drifted out of the way again, and they pushed away from each other abruptly, the spell broken.

Miyako panted, staring at Daisuke with a half determined, half disgusted expression.

Daisuke licked his lips repeatedly, unable to get the weird slimy feel of her pear lipgloss off of them.

Finally, Miyako relaxed. "You're a terrible kisser."

"Hey!" Daisuke pointed at her. "Yeah, right, like you've ever kissed anyone before!" He rubbed his mouth on the back of his hand, finally getting the slime off.

"For your information, I _have_!" She folded her arms, annoyed.

"Yeah? Who? What guy have _you_ been kissing!" Daisuke shoved his hands in his pockets, scowling at her.

Miyako was quiet for a long moment, then grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

Taken aback, Daisuke just nodded. 'Sorry? ...Never heard her say that to me before.'

"Um... so... I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" She pulled her glasses out from her pocket and put them back on, smiling nervously at him.

"Yeah... at school..." Daisuke relaxed, completely baffled. 'Wasn't she just mad?'

"Remember, I'll bring you lunch. Gotta look like the good little girlfriend, right?" She smiled, but she looked hurt all the same.

"Um... okay..." Daisuke scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "So... seeya."

"Yeah." With that, Miyako grabbed her bags from the ground and turned tail and ran down the street, heading back to her own apartment building.

'I don't get it. First she thinks I'm stupid, then she says we can date, but I don't think she really _likes_ me... we're just faking it, right?' Daisuke sighed, walking down the street slowly, following the pools of light created by the street lamps. "But if she doesn't like me, why's she acting so weird?"

Leaning against a fence, Daisuke meant to take a moment to stare up at the crescent moon and think deep, meaningful thoughts, just like on the daytime dramas his sister watched. It seemed like the right thing to do. Instead, the moment he hit the fence, a dog on the other side barked angrily and lunged at it, scraping its nails on the other side of the wood.

Daisuke jumped, eyes wide, and ran all the way back home, deciding to be introspective in his bed, where it was safer.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Obsolescence  
A Day in the Life (and then some)

by Lavender Feline

* * *

By the time lunch came around, it seemed like the whole school knew about Miyako and Daisuke. No matter where he went, Daisuke couldn't avoid being patted on the back, and told 'congratulations'. He thought he'd never hated a word as much as he hated that one now.

Making his way to Miyako's classroom to eat lunch with her, Daisuke sighed. They'd met in front of the school that morning, and Miyako had proceeded to apply what they'd practiced the night before. Everyone had seen them lock lips.

What they hadn't seen was how he'd accidentally bit down on her tongue in shock, and how she'd stomped hard on his foot in response. When the kiss was over, Daisuke imagined himself returning to his corner for a quick rub down and a pep talk from the coach. It _was_ almost like being in the ring, or so Daisuke thought, remembering the boxing dramas that had been popular a few years ago. Unfortunately, when he turned his head to find his coach, he saw someone he really hadn't wanted to.

"Daisuke!" Takeru smiled at him. "I didn't believe it when I heard, but... you two really are a cute couple!"

Takeru didn't seem to understand why Daisuke punched him. Daisuke didn't understand why Miyako lectured him for doing so. Didn't she get what an insult that was - to both of them!

But as the day progressed, everyone seemed to agree. They were perfect together. They were made for each other! Daisuke scowled at the floor as he slid the door open to Miyako's classroom. The day was half over already, he reminded himself. Only half a day to go. Things couldn't get worse, right?

"Daisuke!" Miyako called to him from her desk. A few girls Daisuke didn't know were sitting around her, giggling. They stopped when they turned and saw him, and suddenly Daisuke wondered why anyone would be interested in 'older women'.

"Oh my GOSH, is that him!" a girl with bleached-blonde hair squealed, hopping off of her desk, where she had been sitting. Her skirt was hemmed up a few inches too high, Daisuke noticed with some interest.

"That's him!" Miyako's voice rang cheerfully through the crowded classroom.

"Oh, he's adorable! Younger men _are_ always cuter!" the girl said, cocking her head at him. "You're Daisuke-chan, huh?"

Twitching, Daisuke scowled up at her. 'Damnit... just 'cause I'm a year younger than you and a _little_ bit short for my age doesn't mean you gotta act like I'm a preschooler!' "Yeah."

"Don't worry about him. He's shy." Miyako waved him over to her desk. "Hurry up, you won't have time to eat the lunch I _lovingly_ prepared for you!"

"Food?" Daisuke perked up and grinned. 'Now that's more like it!' He hurried over to her desk and pulled up a chair, sitting next to her.

Miyako handed Daisuke a bento that matched her own and smiled sweetly at him. "Eat up! I hope you like it." She blushed softly.

Daisuke stared at her with wide eyes. 'What the... something's wrong! She's never this nice!' Slowly, his gaze slid to the open bento. Rice, vegetables, and little pieces of squid - shaped like tiny smiling squids - lay before him. 'Why are the squids all... happy!' Skewering a squid piece with one chopstick, Daisuke held it up to the light for closer inspection. The pink thing gazed back with its carefully drawn-on smile. 'It must be... poisoned...'

Blinking, Daisuke looked around the room. Why had it gotten so quiet suddenly? Miyako was giving him a look that he was pretty sure meant she was going to hurt him at any moment, and the rest of the girls looked horrified. One of them sniffled, about to cry.

"What!"

"The... the... poor thing..." the sad girl said, pointing to the happy pink thing.

Daisuke frowned. "What about it?"

"You _killed_ it!" she exclaimed, half-sobbing.

"I what?" Daisuke asked, looking closer at it. 'What's she...' Then he noticed that he'd stabbed the smiling squid through the head with his chopstick. 'Guess that looked kinda bad.'

Miyako suddenly laughed. It wasn't a pleasant sound, Daisuke noticed. "He's just making a joke!" Whacking Daisuke hard on the back, she continued laughing until the rest of the class joined in.

The hit on the back not only knocked the squid off the end of his chopstick but the air out of him as well. He wheezed for a long moment as everyone laughed, and then took a small bite of the food. 'Maybe it's _not_ poisoned... probably.' After a moment of chewing, he swallowed and nodded. "Hey, this is pretty decent!" Deciding that poisoned food would taste worse, Daisuke dug in, inhaling the meal quickly.

Miyako glared at him for the rest of the meal, but only when her friends weren't looking. He was glad when lunch was over.

The day had passed slowly, but Daisuke felt like it was all okay again the minute he found himself on the soccer field. They'd practiced some basic moves and played a short skirmish. By the end of practice, Daisuke was sweaty and tired, but he felt so much better.

Mopping some sweat from his face with a towel, Daisuke didn't see it when Taichi approached him. Practice was almost over, and everyone was taking a few moments to talk before heading to the showers.

"So, you're dating Miyako-chan."

Daisuke winced, pulling the towel away from his face slowly. 'Taichi-senpai. Great. Do I really have to hear this from _him_!' "Yeah."

Taichi grinned and shook his head. "You that desperate?"

Jaw dropped, eyes wide, Daisuke gaped at his senpai. "W-what!"

Taichi winced and hit his forehead. "Jeez, I'm sorry. I shouldn't say crap like that... especially since it's the first thing you've listened to in days..."

Daisuke grinned sheepishly. He _had_ been pretty obvious about avoiding Taichi, hadn't he? "No... it's okay. Look, um... about that... I'm not mad at you."

With a skeptical expression, Taichi folded his arms and nodded. "Yeah. Right."

"No! I'm really not!" Daisuke said, grinning.

Taichi looked relieved. "Cool."

It was quiet for a moment, and Daisuke found himself smiling again. 'Taichi-senpai really _is_ awesome... and I don't care who he makes out with... it's kinda cool that he's so popular, even with guys!'

"So, uh... you and Miyako-chan are happy?" Taichi asked awkwardly.

Smiling widely, Daisuke shook his head. "No way!" He laughed. "Guess I am kinda desperate. But... I really wanted a girlfriend... Anyway, thanks. Everyone thinks we're some kinda perfect couple or anything. It's insulting!" He pouted, kicking the toe of his shoe into the dirt hard.

"Y'know..." Taichi said, seeming thoughtful for a moment. "Girlfriends are nice and all-"

Daisuke gave him a look.

"Hey! I've dated girls! Just 'cause you caught me with _ one_ guy doesn't mean I don't like girls, too!"

Daisuke's eyes widened slightly. "I... didn't think of that."

Taichi laughed, ruffling Daisuke's hair. "Anyway, what I was tryin' to say was... girlfriends are nice, if you like the girl you're dating. But otherwise... they're a lot of work. And... it's usually a lot better to be yourself, y'know?"

"What if you don't really like yourself?" Daisuke asked, sweatdropping. "Can't you be someone else, then?"

Taichi's expression softened. "No. But you _should_ like yourself."

Daisuke looked away and shrugged. "Yeah. Sure."

"No, seriously! You inherited courage from _me_, remember? So, use some of it! You're a great guy, Daisuke. If anyone says different, punch 'em." He paused and grinned. "Better yet, tell me and I'll do it for you."

Sighing, Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, Taichi-senpai. Thanks." 'But it's not that easy for me...'

Shaking the last of the water from his hair like a dog, Daisuke stepped out of the locker room and stretched. 'Finally! Day's over, and now I can go home and play videogames all night! Nothin' but me and the PlayStation, and no girls involved!'

"You take longer showers than my big sisters!" Miyako frowned, tapping her foot.

"Agh!" Daisuke jumped, staring at her. "What're you doing here!"

"Waiting for you, stupid! What about our date!" Miyako scowled at him.

"Our what! I never said anything about-"

"But I did, just now! So, let's go!"

"...Go where?" Daisuke asked, pouting unhappily. 'Bye-bye, PlayStation...'

"I don't know! It's YOUR job to pick a date spot!"

Sighing, Daisuke shrugged. "I wanted to go home and play videogames, but-"

"That would be-" Miyako said, sounding happy, then cut herself off. "No... that's not a _real_ date." She frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe we should go... see a movie or... have dinner... or something."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Well, you _could_ sound a _little _more enthusiastic about it!" Miyako scowled at him.

"Sorry." He grinned. "Yeah, let's go see a movie."

Daisuke regretted saying that only fifteen minutes later. They'd reached the theatre, having walked the whole way holding hands. Daisuke hated holding hands with Miyako. She was taller than him, so he felt like he was walking with Jun, not his _girlfriend_. And every few minutes, his hand would get all sweaty and he'd have to let go to wipe it on his pants. Miyako made it very clear how little she appreciated his fidgeting by hitting him in the head repeatedly. Now he had a headache.

Then the lights were dimming, and Daisuke's only consolation was the enormous bag of popcorn they'd gotten. Sadly, Miyako was hogging it. He settled down into his seat and prayed that the movie would at least be good. Especially, he thought, since he'd had to pay for both of them.

Only a few minutes into the movie, Daisuke knew something was wrong. 'Stupid! I shouldn't have let HER pick the movie! This is one of those chick flicks with romance and crap! Damn!'

He jumped visibly when he felt Miyako's hand suddenly on his own. He eyed her suspiciously, but her eyes were locked on the screen. 'This is all some kinda plot. She knows we're fake-dating, why's she makin' us go out like this? Not like anyone's gonna KNOW we went out, we coulda just lied about it!'

That was when Miyako started to cry.

At first, Daisuke didn't know what to do. 'This is normal, right? Chick flicks are supposed to be all sad and sappy! But...' He looked back at the screen. The couple on it were laughing and holding hands, and running through the rain together. 'It isn't sad yet...'

She started to cry harder.

"Miyako," Daisuke whispered loudly, earning a glare from the man sitting in front of him. "Hey, Miyako!"

She turned to look at him with big red teary eyes. "Uh... uh huh?" She sniffled loudly.

Daisuke made a face. 'Ewwww.' "Um... you okay?" He sweatdropped. 'Damnit, of course she's not...'

She shook her head and began to wail.

By now, half the theatre was staring at them. Daisuke smiled widely and waved at them. 'Damn damn damn...' "Miyako... maybe we should leave..."

Letting out another sob, she nodded and stood up. She wailed the entire way out of the theatre.

Finding their way to a bench outside the building, Daisuke helped Miyako sit down. "Um... Miyako?" He stared at her helplessly. He hated it when people cried, especially when it might be because of him. "Did I do something?"

She shook her head and pulled a tissue out of her pocket, blowing her nose loudly. A moment later she was composed again, sniffling a bit as she calmed down. "I... I'm sorry, Daisuke!"

"Er, it's okay! Really!" He scratched his head, confused. "Not like I wanted to see that crappy movie, anyway!"

Miyako burst into tears again.

"Agh! N-no! I mean... jeez... sorry! It wasn't a crappy movie! I'm sure it got real good later, after it stopped sucking!"

This didn't seem to help. There seemed to be no end to Miyako's tears, and Daisuke wondered what would happen if she flooded the street. He suddenly wished he hadn't been skipping gym all week. Swim practice might come in handy in a few minutes.

"I... I... why don't I have anyone like that!"

Daisuke blinked hard, coming back to himself. "Like what?"

"Like... like... in the movie!" she wailed, hands over her face, trying to muffle her cries.

"Um... jeez. You'll find a real boyfriend someday, Miyako! You're not that bad lookin', and-"

"NO!"

Daisuke jumped, tensing. "No?"

"I don't _want_ another boyfriend!"

Jaw dropped, Daisuke suddenly understood. 'Oh.. shit! She likes _me_! I should've known! All along, it's been so obvious! Otherwise, why would she wanna date me! She must have liked me for years! What do I do, what do I do! I don't _really_ like her! But she must _really_ love me to be this upset!' Reaching out with a trembling hand, Daisuke rubbed Miyako's back gently. "I'm sorry, Miyako... I just don't... feel that way about you..."

Abruptly, Miyako looked up at him again. Her expression was angry. "What! You think I like _you_!"

Feeling his ego crumble into a small pile of dust, Daisuke dropped his hand, frozen. 'Guess not... 'course... why would she? No one does...'

Miyako sighed. "I... didn't mean it like that." She smiled slightly and wiped her eyes with the tissue. "I mean... why don't I have someone like the _girl_ in the movie?"

Completely baffled, Daisuke stared at her. "Huh? Because _ you're_ a girl, and-"

"Daisuke," Miyako said, exasperated. "I don't like _boys_. DUH."

"Agh!" Daisuke jumped back, suddenly on the other side of the bench. "You, too!" 'What the hell is making everyone gay all of a sudden! Is it _all_ my friends! Why would they ALL be... oh crap! It's me! I'm what they have in common! I make people gay!'

Miyako frowned. "Didn't you know? That's why I said I'd date you. So that... people wouldn't know. So that _she_ wouldn't know..." Miyako's voice softened.

Daisuke relaxed, brought out of his shock by how listless she suddenly seemed. "Huh? _She_?"

Miyako turned to look at him sadly, her eyes bleary. "Y'know how I always teased you for liking Hikari-chan?"

Daisuke nodded slowly, confused.

"Well..." Miyako tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "It's because... I liked her, too."

Daisuke practically fell off of the bench. "You... you you you... you like Hikari-chan!"

"Shhh!" Miyako glared at him. "Shut up! What if someone from school heard you!"

Gathering his wits, Daisuke tried to sit calmly and think this through. 'Hikari-chan? But... but...' He frowned, sighing. 'Well... guess if Miyako's gonna like a girl, Hikari-chan _is_ a nice one. And _I _ liked her, so I can't really blame her...'

"But... I can't tell her." Miyako's eyes shut tightly and a few tears ran down her face. "She and Takeru-kun... they seem so..."

"Oh, don't worry about _that_," Daisuke said quickly. "They're not dating."

"Well, no... but..." Miyako gave him a sad look. "They will... someday."

Daisuke shook his head quickly, grinning. "She rejected him!"

Now it was Miyako's turn to be shocked. "W-what! Where'd you hear that!" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him violently. "Are you making this up! I'll kill you!"

Being shaken, Daisuke could only try to speak clearly. "N-no... she...she... told him... she... didn't... like him... last... summer..."

Dropping Daisuke abruptly, Miyako smiled brightly. "You mean... you mean I have a _chance_!"

Daisuke landed on his back on the ground, his legs still on the bench, feet in the air. "Oww," he moaned. "I... I guess..."

"I have to... I have to _do_ something!" Miyako grabbed Daisuke's arm and began dragging him down the street, walking quickly. "You have to help me!"

Daisuke barely got to his feet in time to save his face from being dragged along the sidewalk. "Huh! Me? Why do _I _have to help you!"

Miyako stopped and turned to give him a cold look. "I tried to be a good girlfriend for you, Daisuke. I did all the stupid girly things, I made you lunch, I even blushed and giggled!" She made a face, looking disgusted. "For YOU! Now _you_ have to help _me_!" She paused and looked upset. "Anyway... you'll still be my friend... even if I dump you for Hikari-chan, right?"

Daisuke sighed heavily. "Yeah... but I don't know about having the girl I _used_ to like and my _girlfriend_ rejecting me for each other..."

"Oh, Daisuke, Hikari-chan rejected you years ago! And anyway..." Miyako blushed slightly and smiled. "I'd take good care of her!"

Daisuke couldn't help but grin at that. "Yeah. Guess you would." He shrugged. "Okay. Rather have her dating another girl than a _guy_, anyway. At least then it's 'cause she doesn't like guys!" He beamed, satisfied with this, but in the back of his mind he felt himself wince. 'See? She might be gay, too! All 'cause she knows _me_! That'll cinch it!'

With a death grip on his wrist, Miyako dragged Daisuke across town with a determined gleam in her eye. They didn't speak until they arrived at the flower shop a block from the Yagami's apartment. Daisuke was too scared to try to talk to Miyako right now. She looked as if she'd kill anyone who so much as thought of distracting her from her goal.

"Man," Daisuke sighed. "Last thing I thought I'd be doing tonight was helping you buy Hikari-chan roses..."

"Not _just_ roses," Miyako said, bunching flowers together in her fist. "That's boring! Gotta put a few pink carnations and some baby's breath in there, too!"

Daisuke stared at her blankly and shrugged. He could only assume those weird words were the names of the flowers she was holding. "I guess."

"Well, what do you think?" Miyako asked, a serious look on her face. "Red roses mean love, and pink carnations mean... um... romance, I think..."

"What do those little white ones mean?" Daisuke asked, pointing at the baby's breath that was intermingled with the other flowers.

"Nothing. They just look good."

"Oh." Daisuke turned and wandered down the aisles, staring at the different flowers as Miyako paid for her bouquet. 'Sure is a lotta different kinds of flowers. I guess I can see why girls'd want 'em, though... they do smell kinda good.'

"Okay! Let's go!" Miyako grabbed Daisuke by the arm again and dragged him out of the store and down the block.

"Wha! Lemme go! I'm not gonna go with you for _this_!"

"You have to! I need the moral support!" Miyako said, pulling him past the elevators and up the stairs.

"Hey," Daisuke whined. "They live way, way up! I don't wanna _walk_! Let's use the eleva-"

"We already passed them! It's too late to turn back, now!" Miyako pointed dramatically ahead of them with the hand that was holding the bouquet. "Onwards!"

Daisuke whimpered and followed her up the stairs, already exhausted.

Once they reached the top, he was panting. "So... many... steps..."

"Shhhh!" Miyako shushed him, knocking on the door with the 'Yagami' nameplate.

Only a few moments later it swung open, revealing Hikari. She smiled at them. "Miyako-san! Daisuke-kun! What are you doing here?"

Miyako shoved the bouquet out in front of her, looking terrified all of a sudden. "I... got these for you!"

Hikari stared at them, then at Miyako. "From you and Daisuke-kun? But..."

"No. They're just from me." Miyako bit her lower lip nervously. "Because I like you."

A faint blush came across Hikari's cheeks briefly. "But... Daisuke-kun and you are-"

"We aren't dating. That was all fake, so... so no one would know I liked you." Miyako began to tremble slightly, still holding the bouquet in her outstretched hand.

Staring at it for a long moment, Hikari finally took it and smiled softly. "Miyako-san... thank you... I..." She glanced behind her quickly. "Would you like to come inside?"

Miyako let out her breath all at once, beaming. "Yeah."

Daisuke gaped as Miyako followed Hikari into the apartment. He stepped into the entryway only to see Hikari lead Miyako to her bedroom. They closed the door behind them.

"What... what just happened!" Daisuke moaned. "I didn't think she'd... agh!"

Taichi ducked his head around the corner, a popsicle in his mouth. He blinked at Daisuke. "Mmf," he said, muffled by the frozen treat.

"Hi," Daisuke waved weakly, feeling suddenly awkward. 'Should I wait for her? They might be in there a while...' He made a face. 'Ewww.'

"Was that Miyako-chan?" Taichi asked, the popsicle now in his hand.

"Yeah," Daisuke said, frowning at Hikari's bedroom door.

"What's going on?" Taichi leaned against the wall, following Daisuke's gaze to his sister's bedroom door.

"I think... my girlfriend just dumped me for your sister," Daisuke said slowly.

Both boys winced as they heard sudden giggles coming from Hikari's room.

"You're kidding," Taichi said, an amused expression on his face.

"Nope." Daisuke sighed heavily.

Taichi shook his head, grinning. "Good for them. I mean... sorry 'bout Miyako-chan and all, but... Hikari'll be happy. Not that she'd _ admit_ it, but..."

"She liked Miyako, huh?" Daisuke looked down at his feet and suddenly felt very depressed.

"But... _you_ didn't, right?" Taichi asked, placing a hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

"No," Daisuke said, shaking his head. "But... I don't like being _rejected_, either."

Taichi was quiet for a long moment before hooking a finger under Daisuke's chin and lifting the younger boy's face. He smiled. "Don't be depressed. You're too good for Miyako, anyway."

Daisuke smiled back, almost believing him. "Thanks, Taichi-senpai."

"Sure thing. And if you want, I know a lot of cute girls I could hook you up with," Taichi said, waggling his eyebrows. "Way cuter ones than her."

"...Y'know how you said... I shouldn't date girls unless I _really_ liked them?"

Taichi nodded, sucking on his popsicle again.

Daisuke felt himself flush, and the thought was suddenly gone. 'That looks... really... wow. I wonder if he's good at... he probably does that all the time, right? With that guy on the team, and...'

"Daisuke?" Taichi asked, licking his lips.

"OH!" Daisuke jumped, nodding. "Yeah! So, um... I'm gonna do that!"

"...You're gonna do what?" Taichi asked, looking amused.

"I dunno... I guess... be myself." He beamed and fisted his hands, holding them up in front of himself in excitement. "Even if it DOES mean people think we're having sex!"

Taichi's jaw dropped.

"Thanks, Taichi-senpai! I feel a lot better!" With that, Daisuke turned and ran back down the hall to go home. He took the elevator this time.

"Mmm?" Jun squinted her eyes, trying to keep them shut.

"Jun... 'Neechan... wake up!" Daisuke hissed. "Wake up!"

Frowning, Jun opened her eyes. "What is it, Daisuke?" she moaned. "It must be like one in the morning!"

"...It's three." Daisuke said, glancing at her Hello Kitty alarm clock.

"That's worse! Go to bed!" She rolled over, turning her back to him.

"...But... I need help." Daisuke sighed.

He'd meant to go home and go to bed. He'd mean to be asleep. But instead he'd once again found himself unable to. This time, however, it wasn't because of random teenage horniness. It was because he couldn't stop thinking. This was even worse than not being able to get off, and the only thing he could think to do was ask his sister for help.

Sighing, Jun sat up and turned on her bedside lamp. "What's wrong?"

Daisuke's eyes were bloodshot, and his lower lip quivered. "I don't... know what to do."

Feeling a rare bout of sisterly love, Jun grinned and wrapped her arms around her little brother, pulling him into her bed with her. She hugged him tightly and sighed, knowing she would get no sleep tonight. "Tell Big Sister what's wrong."

"I... my girlfriend dumped me." Daisuke pouted audibly. "For another girl. The girl I used to like."

Jun's eyes widened. "You had a girlfriend?"

"Just for one day. But I didn't really like her."

"So... what's the problem?"

"She's gay. Hikari-chan is gay. Taichi-senpai is gay. I'm pretty sure Ken's gay, too... I mean... look at him." Daisuke sighed and leaned back against his sister. "Everybody's gay. I think it's me. It's bad luck."

Jun laughed, shaking her head. "Daisuke... it's not you."

"How do you know?" he asked, turning his head to pout at her.

"Because _I _still like boys, and I'm around you all the time." She nodded. "And anyway, what's wrong with them all being gay? There's no _bad luck_ about it! I wish I was." She sighed. "Men are so confusing. Lesbians always have another woman there to understand them! And, of course, there's the sex."

Daisuke made a face. He was torn between wanting to know more, and not wanting to hear it from his big sister. Curiosity won out in the end. "Um... what do you mean?"

Jun smirked. "I'm sorry, Daisuke, but men don't know _ anything_ about the female body. Of course a woman would be better with another woman! We know how our own bodies work! ...It's probably the same for guys, too. PLUS, guys have a prostate. No woman's gonna stick _anything_ up_ there_. No woman you'd _want_ to date, anyway."

Daisuke considered that, making a face. "That's gross," he said, not wanting his sister to know what he was thinking. 'But... I don't wanna miss out on that,' Daisuke thought. 'I heard it was really good...'

Jun laughed again. "Right... well, anyway... being gay seems a lot easier to me. But I can't help it," she sighed longingly. "There are too many cute boys in the world for me to abandon their entire gender!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're _definitely_ straight."

Jun nodded. "Damn right I am." She squeezed him tightly with another hug. "So don't worry about your friends. I'm sure they'll be happy."

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders stiffly. "I'm not worried about _them_."

Her lips quirking up into a Cheshire grin, Jun asked, trying not to sound too suspicious, "Then who are you worried about?"

"...Me," Daisuke mumbled, staring down at the blanket.

Repressing the urge to squeal and squeeze him out of excitement over finally having a gay little brother, she nodded. "Why?"

"Miyako... was cute. I guess... I mean, for a girl." He frowned and shook his head. "See! I keep thinking stuff like that! 'For a girl'... what does that mean! And... kissing her was crappy." He stuck out his lower lip and scowled. "I didn't feel _anything_."

"And... you think you might with another boy?" Jun asked, her voice trembling slightly with repressed excitement.

"...Yeah... maybe. Today I saw Taichi-senpai... well... eating a popsicle, and..." Daisuke blushed hard. "Anyway, I-"

Jun couldn't repress it anymore. She squeezed him hard. "YAY! You've finally come to accept it! I'm so happy for you!"

"Huh! Wha!" Daisuke gasped. "Can't... breathe!"

Loosening her grip on him, Jun smiled so hard her face hurt. "You've realized that you're gay!"

Daisuke gaped at her. "No! I mean... you're supposed to tell me that I'm not!"

She pouted. "Why!"

"'Cause... 'cause..." Daisuke's expression crumbled into one of confusion and unhappiness. "I... I dunno."

Kissing her little brother on the temple, Jun smiled. "Just believe your big sister, Daisuke. You don't like kissing girls, and I _know_ you've stolen my shonen-ai manga-"

"That was an accident!" Daisuke blushed brightly. "I didn't know what they were!"

"But it didn't stop you from reading them, did it?" She smiled evilly, remembering catching him reading her FAKE manga when he was still in middle school. She'd been hoping since then that one day she'd have a gay little brother of her very own.

Daisuke looked away and shrugged. "It was... cute. And I liked the plot! Really!"

Smiling, Jun patted him on the head. "And no self respecting straight man would say it was cute. Welcome to the gay community, Daisuke! I'll march with you on gay pride day! Ooh, we could go to Tokyo Disney when they have theirs! I hear it's lots of fun, and you get to wear _rainbow_ stuff!"

"...So... I like guys." Daisuke said, testing the words out.

"Yep! Now go to bed. I have to sleep, or I'll totally fail my math test." She shoved him off her bed, winking. "But make sure to keep me updated! I wanna know when my little brother gets a cute boyfriend!"

Daisuke glared at her. "Shut up." He turned to leave the room, and she turned off her light. Pausing in the doorway, he finally mumbled, "Thanks."

In his bedroom, Daisuke stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He thought about the way it had felt to kiss Miyako, and the way it felt to hold her hand... and then suddenly, his mind drifted to the way Taichi looked in his soccer uniform. He glanced at the clock, wondering what his senpai was doing at that moment. 'Probably sleeping,' Daisuke thought. 'Or...' He gulped hard, thinking of a number of boys at school he thought Taichi might have been involved with.

He felt his body respond to the images that filled his thoughts quickly, and he shook his head. 'Wow. I really _am_ gay.' He shut his eyes tightly, willing the images to go away, but they didn't fade.

Taichi with the captain of the soccer team bent over the benches in the locker room. That guy with the red hair from Yamato's band sucking Taichi off. Oh, gods, _Yamato_ sucking Taichi off. Daisuke clenched his fingers into the sheets, trying not to think those thoughts. But both of them _were_ hot... though Yamato was more _pretty_ than sexy, he was sure they'd look hot next to each other... who knew? Maybe they were even involved...

His arousal faded as quickly as it had appeared. 'I don't want Taichi-senpai to be _involved_ with Yamato-san. I don't want him to be involved with anyone...' The thought made him wince. 'What if those guys were right? What if I _do_ want Taichi-senpai? I mean... I'm _not_ having sex with him, but...' He shook his head hard.

"No," he said firmly. 'No. Taichi-senpai is my idol! I wanna be just like him _because_ he's so cool and sexy! And he is really sexy... _really_,really sexy... but... but that's okay to notice! Everyone thinks so! 'Cause... 'cause I just want...' Daisuke rubbed his fingers together, sighing. 'I want someone to hold hands with and _feel_ something, not like with Miyako. And Taichi-senpai... doesn't look like he does that.' He smirked, chuckling bitterly. 'And even if he did, he wouldn't be interested in _me_.'

Rolling over on his side, Daisuke pulled the covers up over his head. 'I've just gotta find a boyfriend... a nice boyfriend... that way no one will think I like Taichi-senpai. 'Cause I don't. That would be stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Obsolescence  
A Day in the Life (and then some)

by Lavender Feline

* * *

Pretending to be sick was easy for Daisuke, he'd had a lot of practice. After skipping about a day a week of junior high to avoid the misery of it all, Daisuke knew exactly what he was doing.

First, get up way too early in the morning and make loud barfing sounds in the bathroom. Parents will still be too tired to get up and check, but they'll definitely notice the noise. Then, fill the toilet with any dark colored soda and whipped cream. Stir vigorously. Knock on parents door and give them wide eyed look hurt look. Point to toilet. Voila! You're home from school for the day!

"It musta been something I ate, mom," Daisuke said, half moaning. It was about noon, and Daisuke was making sure his mother knew just how painfully sick he was, so he couldn't possibly make it to the second half of the school day.

"Well, it's no wonder, with all the junk you eat. You need to start taking real lunches to school instead of getting burgers all the time, you hear me?"

Daisuke started to correct her. 'No, I just eat candy bars out of the vending machines, not burgers!' But he decided that wouldn't help his case any. Instead, he nodded solemnly. "I know, mom. I will."

"Well, I hope you're alright with Jun watching after you, your father and I have an important party at his company to go to, and we won't be back until late tonight." She frowned, feeling his forehead for a temperature.

Repressing the urge to grin, Daisuke nodded slowly. "It's okay, mom. Have fun. I'm just gonna sleep." He shut his eyes tightly for good measure.

"Well... okay. I'll have Jun make you some chicken soup later." She kissed his forehead and left the room.

Daisuke held his breath and stayed very still until he heard the front door close. "YES!" 'This is WAY too perfect! A day off of school AND I can do whatever I want!' Daisuke threw the covers back and sat up, grinning widely. "And I know exactly where I'm gonna go..."

"Hey, squirt." Jun was standing in the doorway, smirking. "Sick, huh?"

Daisuke froze, eyes wide. 'Damn. I forgot about _her_.' "Uh... yep! But I suddenly feel way better! So, I'm gonna go to Ken's house and study! Don't wanna fall back on my studies, no no!"

Jun shook her head, grinning. "Why'd you skip school, huh? Afraid to face your ex-girlfriend, or..." her grin widened. "Afraid everyone will notice how gay _you_ are?"

Daisuke scowled at her. "Shut up! I just... wanted a day to... get used to it." His gaze sank to the floor. He felt stupid, but he knew that today all everyone would notice is that he'd been dumped for Hikari, and he didn't really wanna get that much attention. Not today.

"Aw, my poor baby brother." Jun smiled sweetly. "You _did_ need a day off, huh?"

Daisuke's eyes widened and sparkled. 'She... she's being nice! Maybe she understands me after all!'

"So, I won't tell mom and dad."

"Thanks, neechan!" Daisuke beamed at her, relieved. 'Maybe it's true! Maybe once you get older you get along with your siblings!'

"...If." Jun's sweet grin slowly changed into a smirk.

Daisuke didn't like the way that looked at all. "If...?"

"If you let me dress you up! After all, you're going to Ken's for _that_ reason, right?"

"What reason?" Daisuke blinked at her.

"Oh, I'm not stupid, Daisuke. You're going over there to ask him out!" She looked smug. "I don't blame you, he _is_ pretty. But... you can't just go like _that_."

Daisuke frowned and looked down at himself. He was wearing shorts and an old t-shirt. What was wrong with that?

"Just let me help you get ready! I promise it'll make him positively _swoon_."

"...Swoon, huh?" Daisuke grinned. He'd like to see Ken swoon. It sounded kinda funny. "...I guess... but I don't have any fancy clothes..."

"Oh, don't worry! I got you some!" Jun grabbed Daisuke's wrist and tugged him towards her room.

"You... got me clothes?" Suddenly he was suspicious again. This was _too_ nice.

"Of course! I can't let my gay little brother dress as bad as a _straight_ guy, can I?"

"Well... if you put it that way..." Daisuke frowned. "Wait a minute... what's wrong with my clothes?"

"Oh, nothing, except that they're boring and dirty! You need to dress _cuter_ if you're going to attract hot men!" Jun tugged him into her room and went to the closet and began digging around.

Daisuke sighed and sat on the end of her bed, picking up one of her many teddy bears and staring at it. "Why do I have to be _cute_? Can't I be hot and sexy?"

Jun laughed. "I'm sorry, little brother, but you're much more the _cute_ type. Go with your talents. You've got big puppy dog eyes like mine. Guys go gaga for them... _if_ you know how to use them right."

"I dunno if I want them to go _gaga_." Daisuke made a face. He wasn't sure what 'going gaga' entailed, but it didn't sound very attractive.

"Now, don't worry... just... trust me." Jun spun around. In one hand she held a hanger on which hung a fuku. But this wasn't the fuku Daisuke recognized from her old high school. This thing had the full sailor look, blue and red, with a big bow in front. In her other hand she held patent leather mary janes and what appeared to be those ridiculous 'baggy socks' the girls in middle school wore.

Daisuke was already halfway across the room when Jun grabbed him. "I am NOT wearing that!" He struggled, trying to get out of her grip. "NO way! I'm not a cross dresser!"

"No, but you _could_ be!" Jun said brightly.

"But I'm not _gonna _be! I'll get laughed at!" He pulled one arm out of her clutches and began struggling to get the other one back.

"You don't wear it to Ken's and I'll tell mom and dad you were faking sick." Jun's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Daisuke paused, considering. Which was worse? "...I don't care."

"You don't wear it to Ken's and I'll tell mom and dad you were faking sick AND what you DO late at night."

Daisuke's eyes went huge. "You wouldn't."

"I was permanently scarred the other morning, y'know. You _owe_ me."

Daisuke felt himself go limp. The thought of the talks he'd get from his dad, and the look on his mother's face were enough to make him give in. Having Ken laugh at him wasn't nearly as bad as dealing with years of lectures and guilt. "Fine. But I'm wearing a coat... a _really big_ coat on the way over there... I don't wanna get molested on the train."

"Okay!" Jun squealed and jumped up, going through her drawers. "I'm _so_ happy, Daisuke! I'm so glad that you're gay! I've dreamt of this day for so long!"

Daisuke blinked, a pair of pink silk panties getting thrown into his lap. He sighed heavily and tugged off his shirt, preparing to change. It was going to be the most humiliating day of his life.

Fifteen minutes later, Daisuke decided that girls were much crazier than he'd ever thought, and was more certain than ever that he was gay. After all, why would he want to live with a woman again when he'd had to grow up with _Jun_ in the house!

'Besides,' Daisuke wondered, staring into the mirror. 'It took fifteen minutes just to get this stupid outfit on... and Jun's _still_ gonna do my,' he sighed heavily. 'makeup.'

Wondering how girls dealt with it every day, Daisuke sat down, watching Jun loot through her ridiculously large makeup bag. Still, he was glad this part was almost over. He thought he'd never get over the trauma of having Jun adjust his _panties_. 'Not my fault they didn't _fit_ right...' He squirmed slightly, scowling. 'They're still not comfortable. And the stupid socks... why'd it take her five minutes just to make 'em bunch up right? They don't look any better than they did before.'

"Aha!" Jun stood, holding a tube of lipstick into the air triumphantly. 'I _knew_ I had this color!"

"Just get it over with," Daisuke said, puckering his lips.

"Okay, relax 'em." Jun grabbed his cheeks and pulled on them. "Relax your face!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Okay, that's better."

Daisuke tried to stay still as she slowly applied the lipstick. He only fidgeted a little when she put on the blush. But when she put that little black pencil near his eye he jumped back and kicked her in the face.

"OW!" She stood, rubbing her nose and glaring at him. "What was _that_ for!"

"You're gonna stab me!" He licked his lips and wrinkled his nose. "This stuff tastes bad. Feels funny, too."

"Hah! Lick it all you want, that stuff's waterproof! It won't come off unless you use makeup remover, same as all the other stuff I'm using, and you don't get _that_ until you come back from Ken's."

Daisuke sighed in defeat. "You're gonna stab me," he repeated sadly.

"I am not. Just shut your eyes and shut your mouth and sit still."

Daisuke did so reluctantly, knowing that if he didn't she might _really_ stab him. After a few minutes of wincing and blinking when he wasn't supposed to, Jun sat back and nodded. "Okay!" She giggled happily. "You look so cute!"

Daisuke opened his eyes and frowned. "Yeah, right."

"No, no, c'mere and look!" She waved him over to the full length mirror that hung on the back of her door. "See?"

Daisuke's jaw dropped and he stared at himself quietly for a long moment.

"See! You're cute!" Jun would have hugged him, but she didn't want to mess up all her hard work.

"I am not! I look stupid!" Daisuke stared at the odd looking girl that was his reflection. "Ken's gonna laugh at me."

"He won't if he has good taste!" Jun smiled. "Just trust me!"

"No," Daisuke grumbled. "But I have to go _any_way or you'll ruin my life."

"Yep!" Jun beamed and handed him the shoes. "Oh, one more thing," she said, reaching for his head. "The goggles have to go."

Grabbing them and ducking out of her reach quickly, Daisuke glared at her. "No way!"

"But they don't go with the dress, and-"

"I don't _care_." Daisuke was practically growling. "They're _mine_. Don't _touch_ them."

Jun blinked at him, then grinned. She looked smug. Daisuke hated it when she looked smug, it always meant she knew something he didn't. "Fine. You can keep the goggles, but they're _not_ cute."

"I don't care." Daisuke stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm going now, before you do anything to make me look stupider."

"Fine. Have a lovely trip!" She smiled and waved at him.

Before leaving the house, Daisuke went into his parents room and retrieved his father's large winter coat. It didn't quite cover the socks and shoes, but at least you couldn't tell he was wearing a skirt. 'I could be wearing shorts under it... no one will know!' Daisuke tried to convince himself.

Ken couldn't have been more shocked to see what was on the other side of his front door at 2:00 pm that afternoon.

Daisuke was panting heavily, looking half-terrified. "Ken."

"...Daisuke?" Ken's eyes widened. "Is that you?" Daisuke was lucky that Ken was even home on a school day, but he was getting over a flu and his mother was overprotective.

Wincing, Daisuke nodded. "Yeah. 'Fraid so."

Ken stepped aside to let his friend in, staring at him curiously. "Did... you lose a bet?" He frowned. "Is this some sort of hazing for the soccer club?"

Daisuke sighed and shook his head, kicking off the shoes - 'stupid, stupid girl shoes, owww my feet hurt' - and dropping the coat - 'stupid, stupid coat, oh god it's so hot' - and going to the couch to sit. He fanned himself, breathing heavily. "Jeez, it's hot out there."

Ken's eyes hurt from being so wide. "D-Daisuke!"

Daisuke frowned at him. "What?"

"Y-you.. what are you wearing!"

Looking down at himself, Daisuke blushed furiously. "Shit. I forgot. Jun made me! It's not my fault!"

Ken took a deep breath and calmed himself. He was used to strange things happening after being friends with Daisuke for so long, he could handle this. He sat down next to his friend on the couch and tried to smile. "What did you do to deserve this?"

"Nothing," Daisuke scowled, turning to face Ken, one leg up on the couch, the other on the floor.

Ken's eyes went huge again, but this time he blushed. "Y-you must have done _some_thing."

"Agh!" Yanking his legs together again, Daisuke pouted. "Sorry. She... she's evil." He blushed harder. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Ken grinned finally, somewhat amused by the position his friend was in. "What did she do, burn all your clothes?"

"No, she's blackmailing me." Daisuke sighed. "And this isn't bad enough. I had to take the _train_ over here. At least it wasn't during rush hour," he mumbled. "I already got leered at. I dunno what I woulda done if some perverted old man grabbed my ass." He turned and gave Ken a confused look, accompanied by big watery eyes. "I was wearing the coat! They couldn't see the stupid fuku! Why were they staring at me like that!"

Ken barely kept himself from laughing. "Daisuke," he said in a slow voice. "You're wearing makeup... and schoolgirl socks. You... probably looked like you were wearing something _much_ worse under the coat than a fuku."

Daisuke suddenly wished he could shrink down and hide, never to be found again. He grabbed a small couch pillow and buried his face in it, determined not to blush _that_ much in front of Ken. "...Oh," he squeaked, feeling about as humiliated as he ever had. "I... didn't think of that."

Ken smiled and chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Daisuke. I'm sure you'll never see any of those people again."

Daisuke nodded, slightly cheered by this. "Yeah, guess you're right." He smiled and winked at Ken. "But what do _you_ think of my sister's hideous job?"

Ken cocked his head and considered, then smirked. "You'd make a very cute girl, Daisuke."

Daisuke scowled. "Shut up. I look stupid as hell."

"Yes. But in a cute way."

Daisuke glared at him for a long moment, and finally decided that the best way to fix this was to hit Ken with the pillow he was holding.

Ken's jaw dropped and he gave Daisuke an affronted look. "What was that for?"

"For making fun of me!" Daisuke smirked, feeling quite triumphant.

"I wasn't-" Ken started, then scowled. "This means war."

"Hah. Like you have any chances of winning against _me_." Daisuke smirked, slowly standing and reaching for a larger pillow.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Ken dove for the pillow and grabbed it before Daisuke could, smacking him across the face with it.

"Hey!" Daisuke swung his own pillow for a counter attack, but Ken jumped out of the way and he missed, the momentum throwing his body off balance.

Ken took the opportunity to hit Daisuke in the face again, but the moment Daisuke was back on his feet, he ran for his room, where the _ really_ big pillows were.

Laughing, Daisuke chased him down the hall, only slipping a little a throw rug, and threw his pillow at Ken as the purple haired boy reached the bed.

"Oof-" Ken grunted, getting hit in the back of the head and falling onto the bed face first.

"Hah! I've got you where I want you, now!" Daisuke grinned evilly and approached the other boy slowly, then suddenly sprung towards him, planning to land on him and suffocate him with any pillow within reach, but Ken rolled out of the way and Daisuke landed on his face.

"You do, do you?" Ken's voice asked, sounding slightly evil. He whacked Daisuke on the ass with his pillow and grinned smugly. "I win."

Daisuke lay still for a very long moment before rolling over quickly and grabbing Ken's arm. Completely taken off-guard, Ken fell off balance, and onto Daisuke. Their faces were centimeters apart.

"Sorry," Ken said, blushing softly. He tried to get up, but Daisuke wrapped his arms around Ken's back and held him in place.

"I love you," Daisuke said, then pressing his lips to Ken's.

Ken froze, every muscle in his body tense. He panicked. What was he supposed to do?

Noticing the lack of reply to the kiss, Daisuke stopped and frowned. "What?"

Ken's face was turning blue.

"Hey! Breathe!" Daisuke whacked him on the back hard.

"Oof-" Ken exhaled sharply and took a deep breath before speaking. "D-Daisuke, I... I don't... I... don't really feel... um..."

Daisuke pouted, noticing Ken's panic. "Okay, okay, I don't really _love_ you. But I need a boyfriend. C'mon, Ken, go out with me, okay?" He put on his best puppy dog eyes and pouted further.

Ken sighed, relieved, then scowled at him, pulling away from him and sitting on the other side of the bed - far, far away from Daisuke. "Daisuke, I can't."

"Aw, c'mon!" Daisuke sat up and tried to look pitiful. "I need a _cute_ boyfriend! You're cute!"

Ken felt a large sweatdrop form on the back of his head. "No. I'm already-"

"But I'll be a good boyfriend, I promise! I'll even pay on our dates... when I have money... and buy you roses and stuff! Pleeeease?" Daisuke whined.

Running a hand through his hair, Ken sighed again, completely exasperated. "I _can't_ date you, Daisuke. I'm seeing someone else."

Daisuke's jaw dropped. "Seeing someone else! Who! Why didn't you tell me! Don't you trust me! You like him better than me or what! What's so great about him!"

Ken looked slightly guilty. "I didn't mean to hide it, but-" His eyes narrowed suddenly. "What do you mean 'him'? Why do you assume it's a male?"

"Because! You're _so_ gay, Ken. It was pretty obvious." Daisuke grinned widely.

Doing his best to remember that Daisuke probably meant it as some sort of compliment, Ken held in his claws and continued. "I didn't mean to hide it from you. I just didn't know how you felt about... men dating other men."

"Oh, I don't care! Except..." He frowned, looking thoughtful.

"Except what?" Ken asked, worried.

"Except you're _another_ one of my friends that's gay. Do you think everyone is? Maybe it _isn't_ me, but _some_thing is going on here..." Daisuke brightened. "Hey, I bet it's that we're all chosen children! We all have _that_ in common, right?"

Ken looked amused. "I suppose so."

"So anyway, WHO is he!" Daisuke sat forward, looking at Ken intently. "'Cause if he's not cool enough, you have to dump him to date _ me_. 'Cause you're my best friend."

"Daisuke... just because I'm your best friend doesn't mean-"

"WHO IS HE!"

Ken jumped slightly. "Yamato-san."

Jaw falling open, Daisuke stared at Ken with wide eyes. 'Yamato-san isn't having sex with Taichi-senpai?' Daisuke felt his masturbatory fantasy crumble like dust. 'But... guess that means he's not _with_ Taichi-senpai either...' Daisuke grinned. 'Not that I care!'

Watching Daisuke's expression shift from one to the other, Ken finally waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you alright?"

Brought out from his thoughts suddenly, Daisuke nodded. "Yeah! Yeah, I'm okay, but... you're dating _Yamato-san_? ...Does Taichi-senpai know?"

"Actually, he-"

The doorbell rang.

Ken jumped slightly, glancing back out of his room. "I have to get that."

Daisuke hopped up and followed him curiously. "Who is it?"

Ken didn't answer him. Instead, he hurried to the front door and opened it, practically beaming when he saw his boyfriend standing on the other side.

"Y-you're early," Ken said, blushing softly.

"Sorry... band practice ended early and I-" Yamato's eyes widened. "What... is... Daisuke!"

Daisuke frowned at him. "Yeah... what?"

"Y-your... clothing..." Yamato's lips quirked up into a smile. "Very nice... fuku..."

"Agh!" Daisuke blushed brightly and scowled. "It was Jun! SHE did this to me! It's not my faul-" Daisuke froze as he saw the person walking up the stairs behind Yamato.

"Hey, Yamato, why'm I carrying all the-" Taichi paused, frowning at them. "What's everybody staring at?"

Daisuke froze to the spot, eyes wide, as Taichi's head turned. 'I should run... I could hide in the bathroom till they're gone, and-'

"Daisuke!" Taichi asked, looking like he might laugh at any moment.

'Shit.' Daisuke waved, a miserable expression on his face. "H-hey... Taichi-senpai."

Pursing his lips, Taichi looked Daisuke up and down for a long moment. "Well, at least you got the legs for it."

Daisuke felt his face get warm from all the blushing.

"Taichi, be nice." Yamato whacked him on the head. "Come on, I've got cooking to do." He took the shopping bags from Taichi and headed towards the kitchen.

Distracted by his boyfriend, Ken followed Yamato into the kitchen and completely forgot about Daisuke's predicament.

Daisuke watched as the happy couple left the room, miserable. 'Why me! I'm gonna kill my stupid sister if it's the last thing I-'

"So, what's the occasion?" Taichi asked, flopping onto the couch. "Costume party I didn't know about?" He smirked widely. "This why you skipped school?"

Daisuke scowled, too embarrassed for words. "It's not funny. Jun made me."

"Yeah? Why?" Taichi chuckled, patting the couch next to him. "You do something horrible to her?"

"No." Daisuke walked over and sat next to Taichi, sighing, hands folded nervously in his lap. "She blackmailed me. I had to."

Snickering, Taichi nodded. "Sounds like her. Your sister's scary."

"She's _also_ dead," Daisuke grumbled. "I'm gonna kill her..."

"Why? It's not _that_ bad." Taichi sat back, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"Yes it is! I look stupid! And you all just think it's funny!" His thoughts unable to keep up with his words, Daisuke continued. "I just wanted to get Ken to go out with me so I'd have a cute boyfriend and I wouldn't be such a _reject_ but he's going out with Yamato-san and he didn't even _tell_ me till today when I kissed him, and-"

"You kissed Ken?" Taichi smirked. "Better not tell Yamato."

Daisuke sighed heavily. "Wasn't supposed to say all that stuff," he mumbled, defeated.

"Aw, c'mon." Taichi ruffled Daisuke's hair. "Don't get depressed. You don't look stupid."

"Yeah, right." Daisuke grumbled, turning to glare at Taichi. "You're just saying that, but really you think it's funny or something."

Taichi frowned. "Hey, now, I wouldn't lie. If I thought you looked stupid, I'd say so."

"Yeah? Then how DO you think I look!"

"...Sexy." Taichi smirked, the ruffling of Daisuke's hair slowed to a petting, his hand sliding down the back of Daisuke's head to his neck.

Daisuke shuddered, otherwise frozen to the spot. "Y-you... you..." 'Taichi-senpai thinks I'm sexy! But... wait a minute. He's just making fun of me or... maybe he's just saying that 'cause he says that kinda stuff to _everyone_. Stupid, Daisuke, stupid! You know he's a flirt... he's just saying it to tease you, that's all!' "Shut up." Daisuke jumped up, pulling away from Taichi quickly. "Bye, Ken!" he called into the kitchen. "I'll call you later! And uh... sorry about the whole boyfriend thing! I'll find another one!"

Taichi watched as Daisuke ran out of the apartment, confused.

"Hey, baby. Cute uniform," a young man said, winking at Daisuke.

Daisuke scowled, a bright blush on his face. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! I can't believe I forgot my coat...' He reached down, tugging on the skirt nervously, wishing it was longer.

It was rush hour and Daisuke was crammed into a train full of businessmen and college students getting off of work and school. He sighed, reaching down to pull up one of the socks. 'I dunno how girls wear these stupid things, they keep falling down...'

He jumped, standing up straight, eyes wide. He'd felt something that was undeniably his ass being pinched. 'Wha... what the...' "Agh!" He froze, unsure of what to do. 'I knew stuff like this happened on TV, but in real life! Don't they know I'm a boy!' His jaw dropped, a horrifying thought entering his mind. 'Ewwww, maybe they DO!'

Then it happened again. He spun around, radiating a red glow from the combination of blushing and anger. "Who the hell did that!" 'What kinda pervert molests little boys, huh! Just 'cause I'm cross-dressing _ doesn't_ mean I'm a slut!'

Another pinch, this time from the other side. He turned, trying to spot who'd done it, but no one was looking his way. "WHO THE HELL DID THAT!" 'I'm gonna kill Jun... gonna strangle her, and stab her, and make her _ suffer_!' He trembled slightly, nervous and angry.

Another pinch. This time it wasn't on his ass, though, it was on his leg, on bare skin. "AGH! You PERVERT!" Daisuke grabbed the hand quickly and yanked it into the air, finally spotting the man.

He looked like he was in his late forties, and his hair was already turning gray. He pulled his arm away, looking sheepish. Averting his eyes, he pocketed his hands, apparently hoping that Daisuke would drop it.

'What the- this guy's practically as old as my dad! And he... he touched me! He touched my _ass_!' Shuddering violently from disgust, Daisuke yelled as loud as he could. "You stupid old pervert!" Stomping on the man's foot hard with the heel of his shoe, Daisuke was relieved to hear the beep that signaled the train coming to a stop. Staying just long enough to enjoy the pained moan the man emitted, he then squeezed through the crowd and began running, not intending on stopping until he got home.

He was happy when he finally opened the door to his apartment. He'd reached home safely, and only mildly molested. Grumbling loudly, he stomped to Jun's bedroom, steam radiating from him. 'Must... kill...'

"Hey, little brother!" Jun smiled and sat down her manga, sitting up on her bed. "So, how'd it go?"

Daisuke decided that he needn't say anything. Instead, he went for the direct approach. She emitted a satisfying scream when he lunged for her, his hands grabbing for her throat.

"Agh! Stop it!" She hit him on the head repeatedly with her book. "What are you _doing_! Trying to kill me!"

"YES! I AM!" Daisuke winced, backing off. He was beginning to get a headache from the beatings.

"Why? Didn't go well?" Jun frowned, looking slightly worried.

"Didn't... no! It didn't go well! In fact, it SUCKED! Ken's already got a boyfriend and Taichi-senpai came over and SAW ME. LIKE THIS. I'm never gonna live it down!"

"Ken-kun has a boyfriend? Who?" Jun smiled, completely ignoring her brother's rage.

Daisuke's eyes sparkled and with his hands on his hips, he let out the best evil laugh he'd ever done. 'Whoa, I need to figure out how to do that on cue!' "He's dating YAMATO-SAN."

Eyes watering up quickly, Jun's face crumpled. "Y-Yamato-kun is... gay!"

"That's right." Daisuke grinned, feeling smug, and wondering if he could do that cool evil laugh again.

"But... what's Ken-kun got that I don't! I'm prettier than him!" Jun wailed.

"...A dick?"

Frowning, Jun nodded. "I guess... if Yamato-kun is gay, then..." Her eyes widened suddenly and she began to emit sparkles. "Yamato-kun is gay! That means no other woman can ever have him _and_ he's having hot gay sex!"

Daisuke sulked abruptly, his plans of destroying his sister's life ruined. "Wha... you're happy?"

"Of _course_ I am! The next best thing to having Yamato-kun as my boyfriend is getting to see him with another _boy_!" She squealed, pulling a pillow to her chest and huggling it. "We should invite them to dinner so I can watch them cuddle!"

Sighing heavily, Daisuke shook his head, at a loss for words. Grabbing the makeup remover from Jun's desk, he retreated to the bathroom to rid himself of the dreaded fuku and general girliness.

When he finally exited the bathroom, Daisuke's face was raw and red. 'Stupid makeup remover... took forever to get the crap off.' He poked his cheek wincing. 'Now my face's all sore from scrubbing it!'

He collapsed onto his bed and sighed, staring hatefully at the fuku that lay in the corner. 'Stupid Jun. Stupid fuku. Stupid Ken. Stupid Yamato-san. Stupid Taichi-senpai.' He paused, sliding his gaze from the uniform to the photo next to his bed. There was the group picture the chosen children had taken at last year's Christmas party. His scowl faded into a soft grin as he stared at it, remembering it. He stood between Ken and Taichi, with Takeru and Iori sitting in front of them. The rest of the children were gathered around them, smiling, waving, making peace signs. 'That was a cool party. Taichi-senpai and I ate that whole cake ourselves, and-'

He sat up abruptly, scowling at the blanket. 'Taichi-senpai said... he said I was sexy...' He glanced up at the fuku nervously. 'What if he _meant_ it?' His eyes glazed over immediately and took a long shuddering breath, images of Taichi showing him just how sexy he thought he was.

'Maybe he _did_... maybe if I wear it again, he'll-'

"Daisuke! I'm gonna order some takeout, you want anything?" Jun called from outside his room.

Jumping, the thoughts gone as quickly as they'd come, he called back. "Yeah, just a second!"

Getting up and pulling on some old baggy pajamas, Daisuke grabbed the fuku and threw it into the back of his closet. 'I gotta get me a real boyfriend. Otherwise I'll start thinking like that _all_ the time.'


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Obsolescence  
A Day in the Life (and then some)

by Lavender Feline

* * *

With a new determination and his head held high, Daisuke marched down the halls of his high school. Sure, Miyako had dumped him. Sure, Ken had rejected him. It didn't matter! He was going to find a cute boyfriend and show them all! He was _Motomiya Daisuke_, the _coolest_ guy in the freshman class! He could get any boy he wanted to date him! ...At least, he tried to think that way.

But as he sat through his classes that day, he became more and more aware a strong feeling of paranoia. Every time he walked down the halls, girls would point and whisper, and guys would point and laugh. Before the first period of the day a few senior boys he barely knew came up and punched him in the arm and said 'Sucks, man.' and 'Too bad.' (His arm was still sore. Did they have to punch him _that _hard?) But the worst were the whispers that were constant no matter where he went. He never quite made out what they were saying, but he had a feeling it had something to do with a certain two girls.

A certain two girls who'd been holding hands whenever they walked down the halls together. A certain two girls who'd been passing notes between every class. A certain two girls who's lips were locked more frequently than that weird senior couple that were already engaged. A certain two girls who, Daisuke was certain, had absolutely no shame.

'Not that they should!' Daisuke thought, sighing and turning to look at Hikari. 'But... do they have to be that _obvious_?'

Hikari had her cel phone in her lap, and was punching buttons on it furiously. A moment later she blushed and smiled, and then began typing on it again.

'But do they have to do this _all_ the time?' Daisuke collapsed onto his desk, an arm hanging off either side, his chin resting on his math book, completely aware that he was missing a lesson that _would_ be on the test. 'At least don't message each other in the middle of class...'

Daisuke sat up abruptly, glancing around the room with a scowl. Something had just hit him in the back of the head. His gaze landed on Takeru, who sat in the next row over and one seat back. The blond boy grinned and pointed towards Daisuke's feet. Looking down, Daisuke saw a ball of paper laying there. Ducking and picking it up while the teacher's back was still turned, he unrolled it and frowned, trying to read Takeru's messy handwriting.

'They pissing you off, too? Or are you just a voyeur?'

Daisuke smirked. 'Both,' he scribbled on the paper, then as an afterthought, he added, 'Sucks, though. Feels like everyone's talking about me.'

He tossed it back to Takeru and watched as the other boy read it and grinned. The note was quickly returned.

'They are. You should hear what they were saying yesterday. Guess they're talking about me too, huh? We should form a club.'

Daisuke smiled and tore a fresh piece of paper from the back of his notebook. 'Yeah. 'Ex-Boyfriends against Lesbians'. You think we'd be the only members?' He balled the new paper up and tossed it to Takeru.

Takeru's response was tossed back quickly. 'At least you _ are_ an ex-boyfriend. I just got rejected.'

'Ouch. I forgot about that. But my ex was _Miyako_. I think we're about even,' Daisuke jotted down, throwing the note back again. He winced when he saw the note go too far and Takeru had to lean far out of his chair to retrieve it from under another student's foot.

Takeru threw it back just as hard, but Daisuke was read and caught it. He unwrinkled it and read it. 'Maybe we should turn to each other. That'd make good gossip for everyone.' There was a winky face drawn next to the statement.

Daisuke paused and stared at it, considering. He looked up and grinned nervously at Takeru. Takeru grinned back. 'Is he serious!' He sat like that for a long moment, his eyes locked with Takeru's.

"Do you want to eat with us?" Hikari's voice cut into Daisuke's thoughts. "Miyako-san is going to meet me here." The teacher was already gone, and everyone was standing and pulling out their lunches.

Takeru jumped, apparently also brought out of a daze. "Sorry. I have to make up some work for art class or I'll fail. They're doing this remedial thing for all us unartistic people."

Daisuke laughed nervously. "Yamato-san is your brother, shouldn't you have inherited some of the artistic talent like he did?"

"Are you kidding? He got that from my mom's side of the family, _along_ with an appreciation for classical music and hair gel." He smirked.

"Poor Yamato-san," Hikari said, giggling.

Daisuke laughed, putting away his books.

Takeru stood and grinned at Daisuke again. "See you in gym?"

Daisuke nodded, quickly stuffing the crumpled papers into his pocket. "Yeah."

Hikari watched as Takeru left, and she sighed. "I think he's still upset."

Daisuke shrugged, putting his pencils back in his pencil box and putting the stack of papers into his desk. "He'll be okay."

"What about you?" Hikari pulled up her chair and sat next to him, placing a hand on one of his. She looked worried. "I know... that your feelings were hurt..."

Daisuke blushed. Did she have to bring this up now? He'd gotten over her _years_ ago! "It's no big deal!" 'Can't anyone let me forget that!'

"No, Daisuke-kun... I'm sorry." Hikari smiled sheepishly. "I shouldn't have said yes... I know how excited you were to date her... But I was just so happy, and-"

Daisuke winced. 'Oversharing!' "No, you don't."

She averted her gaze. "You... cared that much..."

"No! I didn't care at all! Hikari-chan, you can have her. _Really_." Daisuke leaned forward, giving her his best serious look.

"Gee, thanks for making me feel so loved!" Miyako shoved Daisuke's chair to the side and pulled up another one to sit between them.

Hikari smiled at her and scooted her chair closer.

Their eyes met. Daisuke could swear he saw pink sparkly bubbles floating around them.

"Can't you guys be all mushy somewhere else?" he asked, making a face. "It's ruining my appetite."

Hikari blushed and ducked her head. Miyako turned to glare at him. "If it bothers you, _go away_."

"I'm not gonna leave! This is _my_ desk!" Daisuke stuck out his tongue and pulled out his bento.

"And _besides_, you're just _jealous_." Miyako said, opening her bento.

"Wh-what would I be jealous of! I didn't _really_ like you!" Daisuke said, indignant. "You know that! You _know_ that!"

"No," Miyako purred. "But I have a Yagami and _you_ don't."

Daisuke felt his heart skip a beat. That smug knowing look on her face made him freeze. That look was enough to make any man's blood freeze in fear. 'What... how'd she know... damnit! I don't want Taichi-senpai! I want a _boyfriend_, and Taichi-senpai is... _older_ and... he's a playboy, anyway! ...And I don't like him!'

"Miyako-san," Hikari scolded gently. "Daisuke-kun doesn't feel that way about me anymore!"

Daisuke let out a loud sigh of relief. "Yeah. That's right!"

Miyako smirked. "That's not what I-"

"So!" Daisuke said, cutting her off, eyes wide and innocent. "What'd you guys bring for lunch?" He forced a wide toothy smile.

Hikari peered at him. "Are you okay, Daisuke-kun? You look... pale."

"Ahaha! I'm fine! I'm just hungry! ...Really hungry." He picked up his chopsticks and gobbled up a large mouthful of rice. "See?" he asked, his mouth full of food. "My stupid sister made me a fancy lunch today!" 'Guess she felt a little guilty about yesterday after all... and she _should_!'

"Ewww!" Miyako made a face. "Get some table manners!"

"No!" Daisuke said, a bit of rice flying out of his mouth and onto her glasses.

They glared at each other for a long moment, sparks flying. Hikari sweatdropped, trying to ignore them both with patience that can only be gained from growing up as Taichi's little sister.

Finally, Miyako wiped off her glasses with a handkerchief that she pulled from her pocket. "Hikari-chan, don't you think that it would be nice if Daisuke had someone to eat lunch with? You know, _besides_ us?"

Daisuke glared at her and took another bite of his food. 'Stupid evil girl.'

"I think that would be wonderful!" Hikari clasped her hands together and smiled widely at him. "Isn't there someone you like, Daisuke-kun?"

Daisuke choked on a slice of pickle, coughing loudly. Dropping his chopsticks and reaching for Miyako's canned tea, he chugged down half the can before slamming it back on the table and breathing normally again.

Hikari blinked at him. "Are... you okay?"

Miyako scowled at him. "That was _my_ drink!"

Daisuke wiped his mouth on the back of his arm. "Hikari-chan, I really don't need any help-"

"So you _do_ like someone!" She smiled. "Who is it? Miyako-san and I will help you!"

Miyako's scowl faded and she grinned. "Yeah. You helped me get Hikari-chan, after all. I owe you." She frowned again. "And you owe _me_ a tea."

"Yeah, okay, I'll get you a tea, but-"

"Who is she, Daisuke-kun? It would be so nice if you had someone to be with!" Hikari smiled widely.

'She's practically _sparkling_,' Daisuke thought, feeling guilty. "Well, it's not-"

"Please trust me, Daisuke-kun. I want to help!"

Daisuke felt his mouth open and reply form of its own accord. "It's... it's... Ta... Takeru!" Daisuke spat out, then froze. 'Crap! Why'd I say that! I don't like _him_! But... I had to say _some_one, and... jeez, that was a close call!'

Hikari's mouth was agape and Miyako's eyes were huge, her chopsticks sticking out of her mouth. They blinked simultaneously.

'This is bad! This is really really bad! But at least I didn't lie and... it was easier than saying that I don't like _girls_! And... and Takeru's note...' Daisuke's hand went to his pocket and he felt the paper still there. "I... I mean..."

Hikari was smiling again. "That's so sweet, Daisuke-kun! Takeru-kun is very nice, and-"

"And he's cute!" Miyako added, drinking the rest of her tea. "You should go for it!"

"That's right!" Hikari gave Miyako an excited look. "We could set them up and-"

"NO!" Daisuke shouted, gaining stares from everyone else in the classroom. "I mean... no. No, thanks." He glanced down at his unfinished lunch. "I'll um... do it myself." He stood and grabbed his bento. "I'm gonna go get a juice. I'll see you guys... after gym."

Before Hikari or Miyako could insist on helping him again, Daisuke practically ran from the classroom. 'Girls are _scary_,' he thought, skipping down the stairs two steps at a time. 'Jun made me wear a fuku, who _knows_ what _Miyako_ would make me do.' He shuddered, wrinkling his nose.

"Hey, aren't you Motomiya-kun?" an older girl asked, grabbing Daisuke's arm.

He paused and looked at her. "Yeah. That's me." He pulled his arm out of her grip.

"Oh, _he's_ the one I was telling you about! The one that got dumped by that _lesbian_!" she said, turning to the girl standing behind her.

Daisuke scowled at them. 'That _lesbian_! What's she mean sayin' it like that!' "Shut the hell up."

"Excuse me!" The girl gaped at him.

"Miyako and Hikari-chan are my friends. Don't say shit like that-"

"I didn't say anything that isn't _true_. They _are _lesbians." She looked smug.

"Yeah, and you're ugly, but that's _obvious_, so I didn't think I needed to _say_ it," Daisuke said, suddenly wishing that he was that coherent when he defended _himself_ and not just his friends.

The girls stared at him, mouths agape. "What... what the hell does-"

"Hey, aren't you girls supposed to be in the art room for that remedial class?" a voice asked.

Daisuke looked up. Taichi was standing on the stairs a floor above them. He came down them quickly, but by the time he'd reached Daisuke, the girls had run away.

"Taichi-senpai," Daisuke mumbled, his mind racing. 'Crap! I wonder if he still remembers yesterday... or maybe something happened! Maybe I'll be lucky and he'll have pissed Yamato-san off enough that Yamato-san coulda hit him on the head with a frying pan, and that coulda erased his memories!'

"Thanks, Daisuke." Taichi grinned at him. "I don't like hearing that shit, but I can't do anything to them anymore... not if I wanna keep my job. And Hikari would kill me if I lost it over picking on girls younger than me, even if it _was_ for her."

"Probably _especially_ if it was for her," Daisuke said, grinning nervously. "She doesn't like that kinda thing."

"Guess not."

Daisuke continued down the stairs quietly, then walked down the hall, heading towards the juice machines that were in the back yard of the school. Once he reached the doors they opened for him and he blinked, looking back up. Taichi was there, holding it open for him.

"You going out there or not?" Taichi asked, leaning on the door.

Daisuke blushed faintly and stepped outside, sighing. "Thanks, but I can open-" He froze, realizing where he'd just gone. The flowers were here, the cherry trees were ahead. This was where he'd caught Taichi only days earlier.

"You uh... coming out here for a reason?" Taichi asked, leaning against the outer wall of the school.

Ears red from shame, Daisuke shrugged. "Wanted a juice." He walked past Taichi to where the juice machines stood. Feeding it a quarter, a can of apple juice fell from the machine. He then walked back over and sat in the dirt next to his senpai, unpacking his lunch again.

They were quiet for a moment. Taichi leaning against the wall, Daisuke sitting and eating his lunch, occasionally sipping his drink. A breeze ruffled their hair, and Daisuke smiled, finally relaxing. 'I guess... this isn't such a bad spot. Even if I did see...' Daisuke's gaze flicked over to the spot where he'd seen his senpai and that boy making out. He shuddered.

"Yesterday..." Taichi started, glancing down at Daisuke.

"Huh? What?" Daisuke asked, trying to sound innocent. 'Yesterday you lost your memory! You don't even really remember who I am! ...And I'm _not_ thinking about your ass!'

"The reason I was at Ken's..." Taichi grinned. "He called Yamato when he was at _my_ house and asked if he wanted to come over for dinner. But Yamato... being Yamato... said _he _wanted to cook."

"Mmhmm?" Daisuke swallowed down a piece of food and looked up at Taichi, squinting in the suddenly bright sunlight. The sun must have just come out from behind the large fluffy clouds that were in the sky.

"So me, being me, decided to follow him." Taichi smirked. "Yamato's a great cook. I wasn't gonna miss a home cooked dinner... even if I had to break up their little date." His eyes sparkled mischievously. "And it's a good thing I did! Otherwise I woulda missed your little cosplay!"

Daisuke blushed brightly and looked back down at his almost empty lunchbox. "It... was just my stupid sister..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But still." Taichi smirked. "Wouldn't wanna miss the seifuku cosplay. That's all. Lemme know next time so I can make sure to be there."

Daisuke scowled down at the dirt. "There's not gonna _be _a next time. ...And you don't have to make fun of me." 'I hate being made fun of... Taichi-senpai isn't supposed to...'

Taichi chuckled, kneeling in front of Daisuke. "I'm not making fun of you." He snatched a bit of squid from Daisuke's lunch and popped it into his mouth halfway, sucking on it.

Daisuke's eyes went wide, watching Taichi's lips. He felt his mouth go dry, all thoughts of hurt feelings completely gone. The way the squid moved with every small suck made his heart beat a little faster than normally. And when he looked up, trying not to think about what he was thinking about, he found Taichi's eyes focused on his own. He swallowed hard.

Taichi swallowed the squid and smirked. "So, I guess that means Ken rejected you, huh?"

Daisuke blinked hard. "Huh? Oh, oh, yeah... he did. Guess... he's dating Yamato-san."

Taichi grinned. "Yeah. They're pretty happy, though."

"Yeah..." Daisuke took a deep breath, feeling the blood return to his brain and leave... other places.

"But... you're not that happy about it." Taichi smirked. "Anyone else on your list to force yourself on?"

Daisuke scowled at him. "I didn't _force_ myself on him!"

"That's not the way Ken told it," Taichi said, grin widening. "Yamato was pretty pissed. Especially when Ken mentioned that you kissed him...'

"I...I didn't know they were..." Daisuke tried to say, his throat tight, a sudden wave of guilt passing over him. 'Yamato-san, I'm sorry!'

"Yeah, he knows. It's cool." Taichi reached out and ruffled Daisuke's hair. "But I didn't know you were... y'know... _like that_."

"Like what?" Daisuke scowled and finished off his juice. "Gay?" He was tense. Where was this going?

"Yeah. Gay." Taichi wobbled and sat back, his ass landing in the dirt. He laughed.

Daisuke blinked at Taichi for a moment, then laughed as well. 'He's weird... but...'

"Y'know, if you ever need pointers," Taichi said, winking. "I've got a reputation."

"I noticed." Daisuke grinned. "Thanks, but... I'm not gonna be a..." Daisuke considered for a moment, trying to choose the best way to put it. "playboy... like you."

Taichi laughed again. "I'm a playboy now? That's great! I can deal with _that_ image."

Daisuke shrugged. "Aren't you?"

"Well, don't _tell_ anyone, but... not really." Taichi stole another piece of squid and chewed on it thoughtfully. "It's not like I'm a total slut or anything. I just... like sex. That's all. And anyway, dating's a lot of work. I don't have time."

Daisuke rolled his eyes, grinning. "Okay, Taichi-senpai. If you say so."

"Well, I do. And you always listen to what I say, right?" Taichi stood, brushing the dirt off his ass. He turned, wiggling his ass in Daisuke's face. "Did I miss a spot?"

Blushing, Daisuke kicked Taichi's butt and stood up as well. "I don't _always_ listen to you."

Taichi chuckled and turned to grin at Daisuke. "Not gonna stop respecting me are you?"

"If I was gonna do that I would have _years_ ago when I found out you flunked _study hall_." Daisuke smirked, folding his arms and turning to go back into the building.

"Hey! It only happened the one time!" Taichi exclaimed. He reached out and groped Daisuke's butt with one hand before running past him.

"HEY!" Daisuke called after him, feeling his face burn from the heat of the embarrassment. 'What was that for!'

"I was just brushing the dirt off!" Taichi called back. "And hurry! Gym starts soon and you'd better be on time!"

Daisuke sighed, scowling after his senpai. 'Pervert.' He stood there for a long moment, wondering if his senpai treated everyone this way, and wondering if he'd ever be able to keep his mind off of him again. 'His hand... felt kinda good... and his ass _looked_ kinda good, and-'

The bell indicating that lunch was over rang.

Daisuke snapped out of it. "Oh shit!" He ran as fast as he could back to the classroom to drop off his bento, the thoughts about his senpai already forgotten.

Dribbling the ball across the shiny gym floor, Daisuke dodged the members of the other team. He could see the basket. He was going to make it! He just had to-

It was gone. The ball was gone! Where'd it go! He stood there, staring at his empty hands for a moment before spinning around.

'Takeru.' "Hey!"

The blond boy had stolen the ball from him easily, and was now traveling to the other end of the court. Daisuke ran after him, determined to steal it back. Finally getting in front of him, Daisuke smirked. "Gotcha now."

"Do you?" Takeru grinned and jumped, shooting the ball towards the goal. Everyone went silent.

"N-no way!" Daisuke turned, watching the ball sail through the air. "It's too far. There's no way you could-"

The ball sank through the basket perfectly.

Daisuke stood there, jaw dropped, staring at the ball as it bounced away, forgotten in the cheers of the winning team.

"It's okay, Daisuke-kun. I couldn't beat you at soccer!" Takeru said, all too cheerfully.

Daisuke glanced at him, glaring. "Shut up. That was a lucky shot."

"A lucky shot that I get every time." Takeru smiled. "Don't be a sore looser!"

As Takeru walked away to join the rest of his team, Daisuke sighed heavily. 'I'm just distracted, that's all! And I have good reason to be...' His gaze drifted from Takeru to Taichi.

His senpai was sitting on the bleachers, wearing his old gym uniform. He was doing paperwork, probably some sort of boring crap that the coach didn't want to do, but that wasn't what Daisuke was staring at. Taichi's shorts were _short_.

'Doesn't he have _any_ shorts that are the right _ size_!' Daisuke thought, moaning unhappily. 'There's no way to win with him sitting there looking like... like _that_!'

"Hey, Motomiya-kun! Get off the floor, give the other guys a turn!" the coach shouted.

Taichi looked up at the sound of Daisuke's name and flashed a grin at him. He shifted his legs, spreading them a bit more.

Daisuke's eyes practically popped out of his head. He could almost see _up_ the pants leg. If he was only a little closer-

"Motomiya-kun!" The coach yelled at him. "Move it!"

Jumping, Daisuke nodded. "R-right! Sorry!" He jogged to the bleachers and sat down on the bottom row, far away from his senpai, far away from distraction.

Takeru sat next to him. He was still panting a bit. The other half of the class was now on the floor and the boys watched them play quietly. Daisuke thought after a moment, that Takeru really _was_ better at this than any of them. 'No wonder he's the star of the basketball team. Wish I was that good at soccer. Taichi-senpai is. ' Daisuke sighed, his thoughts drifting away again. 'Taichi-senpai is really good... wonder if we could get him to practice with us... wonder if he'd wear _those shorts_ if he did...'

"Daisuke-kun?" Takeru nudged him with his elbow. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Daisuke looked at him. "Yeah, why?"

"You uh..." Takeru averted his eyes and pointed at Daisuke's crotch.

Daisuke blinked, glanced down, and yelped. Pressing his legs together and blushing darkly, Daisuke gave Takeru a mortified look. "Give me cover," he hissed loudly, standing.

Takeru grinned. "We're just going to the bathroom, coach!" he yelled, standing in front of Daisuke and blocking the view to him.

The coach nodded and the two boys made their way carefully into the locker room, avoiding prying eyes. Although Daisuke was certain that no one saw the rather large bulge in his shorts, he thought that the way he'd waddled behind Takeru probably looked pretty weird.

In the locker room, Daisuke sat on a bench and stared at the floor, blushing hard. "Thanks..."

"It's okay." Takeru sat across from him, grinning, eyes sparkling. "Distracted today?"

"Yeah..." Daisuke mumbled, glancing up at him, embarrassed. "Stupid hormones."

"You can't blame hormones anymore, you're done with peuberty." Takeru smirked. "Who was it? The new kid? Or... Taichi-san?" Takeru's expression tensed in a way that Daisuke knew meant that he was trying not to laugh at him.

"Sh-shut up! His shorts are really tight, okay? And-" He blushed harder. "Damnit!"

Takeru laughed. "Sure, Daisuke-kun. It's okay. I knew already."

"...Knew what?" Daisuke asked nervously. He looked back down at the floor again, thankful at least that the embarrassment was helping his arousal to fade.

"That you prefer men." Takeru grinned. "Why else would I have said that?"

"That?" Daisuke frowned. "Oh. The note. I dunno, I guess-" His thoughts suddenly slowed. "You... meant that?" He paused, then frowned sharply. "Hey! What'dya _mean_ I prefer men! You can _tell_!" Daisuke's eyes widened in horror. "How can you tell!"

Takeru laughed, shaking his head. "I only know because I know you, Daisuke. And..." Now it was Takeru's turn to be embarrassed. His face flushed a light pink. "Well... Hikari-chan and Miyako-san are both taken, and we're both free. I just thought..."

"Wait, do you LIKE me!" Daisuke asked, staring at him in shock.

"No! I mean... not exactly." Takeru sighed. "I'm just tired..."

"Of being single?" Daisuke grinned a bit, the shock fading. He was relieved. He could handle anything but being _really_ liked. He'd never had that happen, he had no idea what to do if it ever did. And it helped to know that you couldn't _smell_ the gay on him.

"Of being pitied." Takeru looked away. "Hikari-chan... I really cared for her. But she was _different_. I don't _want_ another girl."

Daisuke's expression softened. "Oh... sorry, man..." He remembered the way that felt.

Takeru winced. "I said I don't like being pitied."

"Oh! Right. Um..." Daisuke flailed a bit. "Sorry!"

Smiling again, Takeru looked back at him. "And besides, it's boring being single."

"Boring?" Daisuke frowned, his flailing subsiding.

"Well, you know." Takeru looked back at Daisuke's crotch pointedly.

"OH! Oh, that! Yeah..." Daisuke blushed a bit. "I guess, but..."

Takeru shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm not serious." He grinned. "I know if you wanted someone to have _sex_ with you'd go after Taichi-san. And if you wanted someone to _date_ you'd find someone."

Daisuke sulked slightly. "I wouldn't..." He paused and gave Takeru a sheepish look. "Taichi-senpai really doesn't do the relationship thing, huh?"

"No. Oniichan told me that Taichi-san is a confirmed bachelor. He's happy like that," Takeru said, giving Daisuke an almost pitying look.

"Yeah..." Daisuke was silent for a long moment. 'Taichi-senpai doesn't date. I don't want _random_ sex. I don't want to think about him every time I get a little horny... I just want... someone that'll... _like_ me... who I can mess around with, too, I guess... someone nice...'

"We should probably go back-" Takeru started to say, standing.

"Go out with me." Daisuke's voice was firm and his eyes were locked on Takeru's. He looked serious.

"What?" Takeru blinked at him in confusion.

"Go out with me! I... I want a boyfriend, you want a boyfriend... we're already _friends_, so it wouldn't be that weird! ...We _are_ friends, aren't we?" Daisuke asked, suddenly unsure. They'd been close for years now, but they'd never used the _word_ like this.

Takeru smiled. "Of course we are." He considered for a moment. "I guess we could try it."

Daisuke brightened. "Really!" He beamed.

"Did you expect me to reject you?" Takeru asked, looking amused.

"I _always_ expect to be rejected," Daisuke said, as if it were obvious. "That way if you say _yes_ it's a happy surprise! And when you say no, I can just be like 'Yeah, I knew he'd say that!'"

"But I didn't say no." Takeru smiled.

"Yeah! You're crazy or somethin', huh?" Daisuke smiled back.

"I wouldn't call it _that_. ...Okay, then." Takeru laughed. "We can try it. But let's not let it get weird."

"Right. No weirdness. If it's too weird we'll just stop!" Daisuke stood, holding out his hand. "Deal?"

Takeru blinked at it, then shrugged. "Deal." He clasped his hand to Daisuke's and they shook on it.

"Hey, what're you guys doing in here?" Taichi poked his head into the locker room and looked at them curiously. "The coach is gonna be pissed."

Daisuke yanked his hand from Takeru's and smiled nervously. "Oh! Right! Um... we were just-"

"Daisuke-kun asked me out," Takeru said, wrapping his arm around Daisuke's shoulders and resting his head against Daisuke's.

Taichi stared at them blankly for a full minute before smiling and replying. "Nice choice, Daisuke. A locker room is really the romantic setting _I'd_ go for. Now hurry up or I'll have to write you both up."

Takeru laughed. "Right, right, Taichi-_sensei_."

"Damn right." Taichi left again, chuckling.

"Well, we should go." Takeru began walking, his arm still around Daisuke's shoulders. "Daisuke?"

Daisuke was standing there, pale, eyes huge. "Do you think he heard... y'know... what we were saying!"

Takeru shook his head. "If he did he would have said something. His ego wouldn't allow him to be quiet about it. Now we should go back." He dropped his arm and grinned at Daisuke. "For the sake of both our reputations, we probably shouldn't be too obvious in school."

Daisuke nodded vehemently. "Yeah. Good idea."

Takeru grinned and led them back out into the gym just in time for their second skirmish.

Determined to beat his new boyfriend and prove that he was _the man_, Daisuke tried his hardest. Completely focused on the game, and not thinking about Taichi at all, Daisuke knew he was doing his best. (Of course, it helped that Taichi was now standing at the far end of the gym and his shorts were less obviously _distracting_, but Daisuke liked to think it had more to do with moving on.)

But when the last whistle sounded, and Takeru's ball was up in the air, Daisuke couldn't reach it to stop it from going through the hoop. Takeru had scored again, and his team had won again, and Daisuke was left to feel insufficient, and far from _the man_. As he showered and got ready for his next class, he made a mental note to be sure to make up for it on their first date.


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Obsolescence  
A Day in the Life (and then some)

by Lavender Feline

* * *

Chapter 6

Mashing buttons on the controller violently, Daisuke jerked from left to right. Link was just about to beat the final temple. Then it was on to the boss fight, and-

"Daisuke! Get the door!"

Scowling at the television, Daisuke yelled back, "No! I'm winning!"

"Well _I'm_ on the phone! So you get it!" Jun's voice yelled back.

"NO! You get it! It's probly someone for you _anyway_." So close, so close, just a few more hits, and...

The TV went blank. Daisuke stared, jaw dropped, for a long moment at the black screen before looking down at his PlayStation. Jun's foot was resting on the power button.

"No, YOU get it." She smirked, walking away, going back to her conversation on her phone.

"Wha... you... you have the CORDLESS phone! You could have gotten it! " Daisuke glared after her, wondering if his parents would really _ notice_ if she disappeared without a trace.

Then he heard it, too. There was a knock at the door. Planning to kill her _after_ he'd sent the intruder away so that there'd be no witnesses to his heinous crime, Daisuke hopped up and went to the door, scowling. After all, whoever was at the door was partially to blame for the fact that Link had just DIED.

Takeru smiled when the door swung open. "Are you ready to go?"

Daisuke glared at him further. "Go where?"

Smiling a bit less, Takeru replied, "On our date. Remember? The one we set after school yesterday..."

"Our..." Daisuke thought for a long moment. "Our date! Oh, man, I forgot!"

"Nice to know I'm that important," Takeru said, grinning.

"Sorry." Daisuke scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'll uh... just change, and..." He glanced down at the dirty sweatpants and old baggy t-shirt he was wearing. He _had_ been planning to spend a nice quiet Saturday afternoon playing video games, undisturbed by such things as 'going out' or 'cleanliness'.

"Unless you want to be seen in public like that." Takeru smirked. "Really, Daisuke, I think it's you!"

"Shut the hell up." Daisuke scowled and turned to dash down the hall. "It'll just take me a second!"

In his room, Daisuke found a clean pair of shorts, a clean t-shirt that actually fit him, and as an afterthought, clean underwear. 'Just in case,' he thought, blushing a bit and pulling his clothes on.

He glanced in the mirror, running a comb through his hair. 'So, maybe Takeru's not exactly my type. But he's an okay guy, I guess... so I might as well enjoy it, right?' With a grin, Daisuke dashed back down the hall where Takeru was waiting.

The blond boy was peering at some photos that were hanging on the wall. "You were cute."

Daisuke scowled, glancing at the picture Takeru was looking at. "Damnit, I told my parents to take that down!" He yanked the photo off the wall and glared at it.

"Why? I think you look great." Takeru chuckled, trying to put the photo back.

"No! Anyway, I was just a baby, it's not _my_ fault they did this to me!" Daisuke walked over to the couch and stuck the framed photo under a cushion, hiding it neatly.

"Don't worry, Daisuke, all parents take embarrassing naked baby photos of their children," Takeru said reassuringly.

"...Really?" Daisuke grinned, feeling slightly better and much less embarrassed.

"Yes, but most of them don't put those right next to the front door for the whole world to see," Takeru finished, grinning evilly. "Or maybe that's just the best picture they had of you?"

"Sh-shut up!" Daisuke glared at him. "I'm not gonna go out with you if you're gonna be all-"

"Okay, okay," Takeru said, chuckling. "Come on. I'm hungry, aren't you? We can get some lunch."

Smiling again at the thought of food, Daisuke nodded. "Okay. Lunch sounds good." He slipped on his shoes and followed Takeru out the door.

The walk to the ground floor was quiet. Neither boy said anything. Neither boy looked at the other. Both boys just stared at their feet and continued down the stairs. Daisuke began to wonder if this was such a good idea after all.

'Takeru _is_ my friend. He said so. So this shouldn't be so weird, right? I mean,' Daisuke finally glanced out of the corner of his eye at Takeru as they reached the front door and stepped out into the warm sunny day. 'I can just act like we're friends. Yeah! I can just forget the whole _ date_ thing! That's all dating is, right? Being friends and making out! So... so I can do that. Yeah. It's no big deal. And the making out part,' Daisuke blushed faintly, looking back at the ground. 'That'll be okay. I mean, Takeru is pretty cute, so... by the time we get to that... it'll be really easy and normal! So I'll just... act normal. Totally normal. And relaxed! Totally normal and relaxed.'

Takeru reached out and put an arm around Daisuke's shoulders.

Daisuke jumped. "Agh!" He yanked away, giving Takeru a wide eyed frightened scare. "D-don't do things like that all of a sudden!"

Takeru looked confused. "Well, we _are _on a date... aren't we?"

"Yeah, but..." Daisuke wrinkled his brow, disheartened. 'I thought I just figured all this stuff out! He's not supposed to... DO stuff! Not when I decided we were gonna be normal! ...Damn him!'

"Then we should act like it." Takeru smiled and wrapped his arm back around Daisuke's shoulders. "See? This isn't bad."

Daisuke felt his face go pink as he saw people walking by and giving them strange looks. "Y-yeah... that isn't so bad." He reached up and put his own arm over Takeru's shoulders.

Takeru winced, bending over slightly. "Daisuke... you're pulling my arm."

"Huh?" Daisuke dropped his arm and frowned. "But... but you just said-"

"We can't _both_ do that," Takeru said, laughing. "Your arm should go around my waist, see?"

"Then let me do the shoulder thing! You can do something else!" Daisuke pulled away again, nervous.

"Why?" Takeru blinked at him. "I am taller than you, so-"

"You are not!" Daisuke folded his arms. "You are NOT taller than me!"

"Daisuke, I'm visibly taller than you." Takeru looked amused.

"...Not if you count my hair!" Daisuke yelled back, pointing to his hair. "See!"

"...I don't think hair counts. Anyway, what's the big deal?" Takeru asked, looking innocent.

"The... the big deal... is 'cause... that's how... that's how GIRLS do it!" Daisuke blurted out, blushing.

"That's how girls do _what_?" Takeru's amused expression faded into one of confusion.

"The waist thing! Girls always put their arm around a guy's waist and guys always put _their _arm around the girl's _shoulders_!" Daisuke retorted, feeling smug. "And _I'm_ not a girl!"

"Neither am I," Takeru said, clearly repressing a laugh. "But we can't _both_ have an arm around each other's shoulders, it's uncomfortable. And it has nothing to do with masculinity, Daisuke, it's just height. So relax, okay?"

Daisuke blushed and looked down. "Oh." He felt stupid. 'Of course it's 'cause of height... and I guess Takeru _is _a little taller than me...' "I guess... that's okay, then." He stepped back next to Takeru and tentatively put his arm around the other boy's waist, feeling only somewhat weird about it.

Once Takeru's arm was back around Daisuke's shoulders they set off again. Takeru was smiling, apparently happy and having a good time. Daisuke, on the other hand, looked like he'd just eaten a bug. His eyes focused on each face that passed them on the sidewalk, measuring their response to seeing two boys walk together like this. Some people ignored them, and that was okay. Some people looked like they though it was cute, and he guessed that was alright. Some people looked upset, and that pissed him off. However, he kept his cool, until they got to the bus.

Flashing his bus pass and finding a seat next to Takeru, Daisuke stared out the window. Their arms to themselves finally, Daisuke relaxed. This would be okay. This would be just fine. Then he felt Takeru's hand on his leg. His eyes widened and he looked down sharply. The other boy's hand was resting on his bare knee innocently. Looking from the offending hand, all the way up the arm, to Takeru's face, Daisuke looked shocked and confused.

But Takeru's expression was blank. In fact, his eyes were focused across the bus, looking out the far windows.

Daisuke bit his lower lip, trying to relax and ignore the strange feeling of another person's hand on his leg. 'He's just resting it there... these seats _are _kinda small,' Daisuke thought. 'Yeah, that's probably all. I'll just make more room for him and... his hand.' Sweatdropping, Daisuke scooted over all the way until he was pressed tightly against the wall of the bus, his cheek against the window.

The hand was still there. Noticing the sudden absence of Daisuke's side against his, Takeru looked over at him. "Something wrong?"

"No... just thought... you needed room," Daisuke said, glancing down at the hand and then back at Takeru's eyes. 'C'mon, you just needed room, right!'

Takeru grinned. "Uncomfortable?"

"No! I mean, this wall is really comfy! Really!" Daisuke smiled nervously, leaning his head against the window. "See?"

"No, I meant with me." Takeru finally pulled the hand away. "It's okay if you're nervous-"

"I am _not_ nervous!" Daisuke said sharply. "I'm just... you looked... squished, so..."

"Okay, then." Smiling, Takeru put the hand back. But this time, he also leaned over and rested his head on Daisuke's shoulder.

Daisuke froze, every muscle in his body tensing. 'Wh... what's he think he's doing!' His body frozen, Daisuke glanced at the people on the bus that he could see. Once again, a few people ignored them, a few people looked like they thought it was cute, and a few people looked disgusted. This time, however, a group of schoolgirls a few seats towards the front saw them. And the schoolgirls laughed.

Feeling his face warm with a blush, Daisuke trembled slightly. He hated being laughed at. He could deal with people thinking he was weird, but not this. More than anything, he hated being laughed at. He looked away, trying to ignore them, but their giggles just grew louder.

Takeru didn't seem to notice, as he was too busy rubbing his hand gently over Daisuke's leg.

Not sure how else to react, Daisuke finally jumped up, knocking Takeru off of him and sending the blond boy falling to the floor. "Shut the hell up!" he yelled, pointing at them. "You think we're funny?"

The girls blushed, their eyes went wide, and they looked away, whispering to each other.

Grumbling, Daisuke sat back down, folding his arms and scowling at the seat in front of them. 'Stupid girls...'

"Daisuke?" Takeru asked, pulling himself back onto the seat with the help of an older man sitting across from them. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Daisuke looked back at his date and blushed. "Oh! Sorry!"

"I'm fine." Takeru sat back next to him, this time leaving his hands on his own lap. "But what did you do that for?"

"They... they were laughing at us," Daisuke mumbled, suddenly feeling stupid. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. ...Sorry," he added as an afterthought.

The rest of the ride was silent. The other commuters on the bus seemed too shocked by Daisuke's outburst to talk amongst themselves, and the girls who'd laughed at them got off at the next stop. Takeru, for his part, said nothing more. Daisuke fixed his gaze out the window and watched as buildings passed, trying not to think.

Finally arriving at their destination, Takeru and Daisuke made their way off the bus. Once they were back in the sunlight, Takeru took Daisuke's hand. Trying not to overreact this time, Daisuke responded with his own hand, their fingers intertwining as they walked down the sidewalk.

'This is okay. This kinda... feels nice, actually.' Daisuke grinned a bit, relaxing for the first time that afternoon. He glanced at Takeru and stared at him, considering. 'Yeah. He _is_ cute. And... his hand feels pretty good. And I don't feel weird around him! ...Well... not _especially_. Maybe... this could be good.' Daisuke's grin widened and he squeezed Takeru's hand gently.

Takeru glanced at him and smiled back.

Unsure as to what to do now that Takeru was looking at him, Daisuke averted his gaze quickly and relaxed his grip. "So, um... where's this place we're gonna eat?"

"It's just up the street a ways," Takeru said, nodding in that direction. "I hope you like Italian food."

"I like all food." Daisuke grinned again, feeling better now that he wasn't being stared at. "Where'd you hear about it?"

"Oniichan told me it was a good place for dates," Takeru said, grinning.

"You... asked him about date spots, huh?" Daisuke asked. He wasn't sure why the idea of Yamato knowing he was dating Takeru bothered him, but it did.

"Yes, just last night. He told me this was the best time for it, and even made reservations for us! I guess he knows someone that works here so he could get us a table at short notice," Takeru said, leading them towards large polished wood doors. "This is it."

Daisuke's eyes widened. "This um... looks pretty fancy." 'Crap! Reservations! Lookit this place! It must cost a crapload of money!'

"Yeah, but Oniichan insisted that it was the best place." Takeru pushed the doors open and they entered the building.

The inside of the restaurant was air conditioned, Daisuke noticed, and he shivered slightly at the sudden change in temperature. There were red leather booths circling the outside of the room, and large tables with fancy lacey tablecloths in the center. Mirrors ran along one wall, and hanging pots dangled next to each window, dangling vines from the plants inside down above the tables there. Most of all, Daisuke noticed the smell. Cheese, garlic, herbs, he could smell them all. He licked his lips and grinned.

"This is really nice!" he said, taking it all in.

"Mmhmm," Takeru agreed, nodding. "But there's something odd."

"What?" Daisuke frowned. "You don't like it? I think it's pretty swanky, but-"

"Where are all the customers?" Takeru cut him off, giving him a look.

"What do you mean, they're..." Daisuke looked around the room again. "...not here." He frowned again. "Well, maybe it's a slow day?"

"Niichan said it was always busy at lunch time. He said he had to make us reservations." Takeru frowned. "Something isn't right here."

"Hello, sirs, would you like a booth?" A man asked from behind them.

Daisuke jumped nervously, whipping his head around to see who'd just snuck up on them.

Takeru smiled at the waiter. "Yes, please. We have reservations,"

"Yes sir, you're Takaishi-san, are you not?" The waiter smiled, picking up menus from the small podium next to the entrance. "Let me show you to your table."

Takeru frowned and followed him quietly. Daisuke, on the other hand, had no intention of being quiet.

"Hey, how come it's in _his_ name? What about my name?" Daisuke scowled after the waiter, following them to the booth. 'I'm NOT a girl, damnit!' "And what's going on here, huh? Where's everybody else!"

Takeru sat down on one side of the booth and the waiter placed a menu on the other side, indicating for Daisuke to sit as well. The redhead did so, albeit suspiciously, and slid into his place. "Somethin' _ weird_ is going on here."

"I will return in a moment with some beverages." The waiter turned and walked towards the doors that presumably led to the kitchen. The two boys were left in the silent restaurant.

Daisuke looked around, frowning, before leaning across the table and whispering to Takeru. "I've _heard_ about stuff like this."

Takeru blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Y'know... we're gonna be _fattened up_. Like those kids. And they're gonna _eat_ us." Daisuke's expression was serious.

Takeru rolled his eyes, grinning. "I don't think that's what's going on, Daisuke."

Daisuke frowned and sat back. "I guess... maybe."

"Maybe," Takeru began.

"I know!" Daisuke said, sitting forward again, eyes wide.

Takeru sighed. "Yes?"

"It's one of those TV shows! Y'know... with the secret cameras!" he hissed loudly, half whispering.

"I doubt it, Daisuke, why would anyone want to put _us_ on television?" Takeru ran a hand through his hair. "I'm afraid it's something far worse than that." He sighed heavily.

"Well," Daisuke said, sounding disappointed. "If we're not gonna be eaten and we're not gonna be on TV, what do _you_ think's goin' on?" He sat back and folded his arms, nose in the air, daring Takeru to come up with something better.

"I think my dear brother set us up." Taichi scowled, peering around Daisuke towards the front doors.

Daisuke scoffed. "No way! Why would Yamato-san wanna do this? I mean, maybe if he wanted us to have a nice quiet lunch? But I don't think he'd go to all the trouble just for that."

"No. But he would..." Takeru sighed heavily. "If he wanted to spy on us."

Daisuke opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.

"Hey, Yamato, look who's here!"

Daisuke's jaw dropped, hitting the table. 'Oh, no. Oh please no. Don't do this to me!'

Takeru gave a sickly smile and nodded. "Taichi-san. Funny running into you here. And you, too, Oniichan."

Daisuke sunk quickly, sliding as far down into the booth as he could, hoping he could slink underneath the tablecloth before Taichi or Yamato saw him.

"Hey, you're here with Daisuke?" Taichi's voice asked from above the table. "At least, I _think_ that's Daisuke."

Daisuke squeaked and sunk lower, embarrassed to realize that his hair had still been sticking out from under the tablecloth.

Takeru sighed and lifted the tablecloth, giving Daisuke a tired look. "It's too late, Daisuke. They've found you. You might as well come out."

Forcing a smile, Daisuke slipped back out from under the table and sat back in the booth. "I uh... dropped my fork."

"This fork?" Yamato asked, holding the bundle of utensils that was next to Daisuke's plate up.

"...Um... yeah," Daisuke mumbled, snatching it back and holding it in his hand like a weapon. "My mistake."

Taichi smirked and nodded. "Right. So, what're you guys doin' here?"

"I don't know, Taichi-san, what are _you_ doing here?" Takeru asked in a tired tone of voice.

"Well, y'know, Yamato was gonna bring his widdle Ken-chan out, but boy genius had to _study_ or some crap. SO! I came along!" Taichi smiled widely.

Daisuke couldn't help it when his lips turned up into a small grin. "Couldn't resist the food, huh?"

"Damn right." Taichi nodded. "I usually don't have an excuse to blow money on a place this nice, but when my good buddy Yamato is in trouble," Taichi said, wrapping an arm around Yamato, "I had to come to his rescue."

Rolling his eyes, Yamato reached up and brushed Taichi's hand from his shoulder. "Yes, Taichi. Whatever you say."

Daisuke's eyes widened at the motion and turned to give Takeru an accusing look. 'Hey, man, if Yamato-san doesn't put up with that shoulder thing then _I_ shouldn't have to! Yamato-san's _way_ girlier than me!'

Happily ignoring the strange looks Daisuke was giving him, Takeru nodded at his brother. "And why did you have reservations to come here today, Niichan?"

"Well, I promised Ken I would take him out." Yamato gave Takeru a wide eyed innocence look. "I date too, you know."

"At the same time _and_ the same place that I do?" Takeru asked dryly.

"Oh, Takeru, I just forgot, that's all! And anyway, it was easier to make two reservations at once!" Yamato slipped into the booth next to Daisuke. "But since we're all here, why don't we all eat together?"

Daisuke made a face and scooted away from Yamato. "You forgot _and _it was easier? ...That doesn't make sense, and-"

"Don't worry about it, Daisuke, Yamato's just bad at explaining." Taichi smiled and slipped in next to Takeru. "So, what're you guys gonna order?"

"Hey!" Daisuke scowled, unhappy with the sudden seating arrangements. 'If they're gonna break up my date, can't _I _sit next to Taichi-senpai!'

"Yeah?" Taichi asked. The three other boys stared at Daisuke, waiting.

"Um... well... y'know. How come there's no one else here?" Daisuke grinned nervously.

"Oh! That. I know the owner," Yamato replied, picking up his menu. "He owed me a few favors, so I asked him to book the whole place for this afternoon for us." He smiled at Takeru, looking pleased. "Isn't it nice to have the place all to ourselves?"

Takeru grinned back weakly. "Gee, thanks, Oniichan."

Yamato beamed and looked down at his menu. "Hmm... I wonder what I'll order..."

Daisuke sighed. 'This is some kinda set up, I just know it. Oh, well... at least now there won't be any weird date stuff goin' on. I don't know if I coulda handled any more of that stuff.' Noticing that everyone else was looking at their menus, Daisuke decided his attention could be focused on food as well. He picked up the large leather bound menu and opened it, and proceeded to yelp.

Everyone at the table jumped at the sound. It was a sound they would later decide was that of a cat being run over. "Daisuke?" someone asked. Daisuke wasn't sure who's voice that was, he was too far in shock.

"Th...the menu..." he finally croaked.

"Yes?" Yamato leaned over, glancing at Daisuke's menu. "What's wrong with it?"

"Wh...what's WRONG with it!" Daisuke dropped the menu onto the table and pointed to an entry. "A bowl of soup is $15!"

Yamato blinked at him clulessly. "Yes."

Takeru grinned. "I told you it was a little pricey."

"A... a _little_ pricey!" Daisuke gaped at him. "A little pricey is ramen that comes in a _real_ bowl instead of styrofoam! This is... this is crazy! No soup is that good!"

Taichi was laughing. "Yeah, that's what I thought, too, but-" He stopped when Yamato and Takeru glared at him. "Y'know. It _is _ pretty good soup."

Daisuke sulked miserably. "I... guess I can just get an appetizer," he mumbled, not wanting to turn the page to see what the actual _ meals_ cost.

"I can pay, Daisuke," Takeru said, smiling.

Daisuke's eyes went wide and he looked up, first checking Taichi's expression before moving on to Takeru. "No way."

"No, it's no trouble at-"

"NO!" Daisuke exclaimed. "No way! I can... just... get something smaller, and..."

"Oh, you're both ridiculous," Yamato said, smiling. "Taichi and I are going to pay for your food. It's your first date and we interrupted. Right, Taichi?"

Taichi was gaping at him. "Are you kidding!"

"Taichi," Yamato said in a warning tone of voice. "It's their first date and we interrupted."

Scowling, Taichi nodded. "Yeah, I guess. But I'm paying for Takeru. He eats less."

"Fine." Yamato smirked. "I'm paying for Daisuke. Takeru has expensive taste."

Watching as Taichi shot Yamato a glare before turning back to his menu, Daisuke sighed and went back to his own. 'Free food is good, I guess... can't turn that down... and Takeru doesn't seem to care.'

A moment later the waiter returned to take their orders, and placed in front of each of them, two goblets. One contained water, Daisuke knew that. 'But what's that weird yellow stuff?' He frowned peering at the glass. 'It's kinda bubbly but that's not soda...'

"Daisuke?" Yamato nudged him. "It's your turn to order."

Yanking his head up sharply, Daisuke grinned. "Oh, right! I just want the spaghetti."

The other boys stared at him.

"You... just want spaghetti? Daisuke, this place is pretty fancy, so-" Takeru began.

"I like spaghetti!" Daisuke frowned. "What's wrong with it? Anyway, I don't know what all this other crud is!"

Taichi smirked, shooing the waiter away. "Shoulda said I'd pay for Daisuke," he muttered.

Takeru and Yamato chuckled in response.

Daisuke frowned at them. 'What's the big deal?' He turned back to his glass of funny looking liquid and lifted it, peering into it suspiciously.

"Oh, good, this is just what I asked for," Yamato said, taking a sip from his own glass.

Taichi took a long swig of his and shrugged. "I guess it's okay."

"Taichi, you must have no taste buds," Takeru said, smirking at him. "Did my brother's awful cooking ruin them or something?"

"MY awful cooking?" Yamato glared at Takeru.

"Just kidding!" Takeru said, taking a sip of his own glass. "Hey, this is pretty good."

Daisuke watched this exchange with wide eyes. 'Guess I should try it, too.' Lifting the glass, he took a long gulp, and even managed to set the glass back down before coughing violently.

"Hey, are you okay?" Takeru sat forward, concerned.

"Did you choke?" Yamato patted Daisuke on the back, lifting the glass of water to his lips.

Daisuke took the glass and chugged down the entire contents before setting it down, gasping for air. "What... what _was _that stuff!"

Yamato blinked at him, confused. "That was a chardonnay."

"A charda-what?" Daisuke wrinkled his nose at him. "Is that even a real word?"

"It was wine, Daisuke." Takeru smirked.

Seeing how amused everyone was, Daisuke sunk into his seat a bit again. "Oh. I've never had it before."

Taichi chuckled and reached across the table, snatching Daisuke's glass away. "Then you probably shouldn't drink anymore." He poured the rest into his own glass. "Don't want you getting drunk so Takeru can take advantage of you."

Daisuke scowled at him, blushing brightly. "I'm not drunk!"

"No, but you _would_ be," Taichi responded, drinking more of the wine.

Takeru rolled his eyes and shrugged at Daisuke, grinning.

Daisuke stared back at him suspiciously. 'Take advantage of me! What's that supposed to mean!'

Yamato chuckled and turned to Daisuke, smiling sweetly. "So, you asked Takeru out, hm?

Daisuke leaned away from him nervously. "Um... yeah. Yesterday."

"How sweet." Yamato's smile widened. "And the both of you are happy?"

"...Yes?" Daisuke squeaked, leaning further away. 'He's _scary_ like this!'

"Oniichan, be nice," Takeru said, scowling at him. "Daisuke isn't going to _do_ anything."

"No, but are you?" Taichi said, giving Takeru a sharp look.

Everyone was silent for a long moment, but Daisuke's mind was racing. 'Yamato-san is worried 'cause Takeru's his little brother, right? But why's Taichi-senpai worried? ...Oh, man, he thinks of _me_ as his little brother, doesn't he!' Daisuke sighed heavily and hung his head.

Taichi laughed. "I was kidding! Just kidding!"

Takeru relaxed and shook his head. "You're not funny."

"I'm sorry, Takeru," Yamato said, grinning sheepishly. "I just worry about you."

"Is _that_ why you came here to spy on me?" Takeru asked, eyebrow raised.

"I... I didn't do that! I told you, it was-"

"Yeah, I know. An accident, only on purpose." Takeru grinned. "You're bad at lying, Oniichan."

Yamato sighed softly. "I am, huh?"

"Terrible," Taichi said, nodding. "Really terrible."

Yamato frowned at them both. "Well, forgive me for worrying about my little brother!"

"Hear that, Daisuke? I _told_ you he came to spy on us."

Daisuke nodded slightly, still staring at the tablecloth and not looking up. "Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Takeru frowned and cocked his head at Daisuke.

'A little brother... that's all he thinks of me as.' Daisuke's gaze finally lifted, meeting Taichi's. The older boy grinned at him. 'I guess... that's kinda good. I mean,' he finally grinned back. 'At least that means I'm somethin' special, right? Not like it matters, anyway! I've got a cute boyfriend and I like Takeru, not Taichi-senpai.' Daisuke finally smiled properly and turned back to Takeru. "Yeah, sorry, just spacin' out!"

Takeru grinned at him. "Sorry my brother ruined our date."

"Nah, we get free food!" Daisuke beamed. "How's that ruined?"

Takeru nodded. "That's true."

"Hear that, Yamato? They just want us here for our money!" Taichi said, looking offended.

Yamato smirked. "And you're surprised why?"

"I'm not." Taichi smirked back. "But you owe me for this. It was _your_ idea, blondie."

Takeru snickered. "He's got a point there, Oniichan."

Daisuke nodded. "It was your idea, right?"

Yamato looked flustered. "Well... yes! But Taichi chose to come along! So he _still_ has to help pay!"

Taichi sighed sadly. "Oh, fine. You guys better appreciate it."

"We do!" Daisuke said, beaming.

Finally returning, the waiter pulled a small dolly behind him, on which were various plates full of good smelling food. Daisuke perked up and peered at them. "Whoa, lookit all the stuff!"

A plate of crab alfredo was placed before Taichi, chicken parmesan before Takeru, and a large bowl of minestrone before Yamato. Daisuke looked curiously at all their dishes for a moment, but was happy when a huge plate of spaghetti was put before him. The waiter left, leaving a plate full of garlic bread in the middle of the table, and refilling their water glasses.

Licking his lips, Daisuke stared in awe at his spaghetti. More noodles than he could eat in a week, delicious smelling red sauce, and three huge meatballs on top. His stomach growled loudly.

Taichi laughed and Takeru grinned at him. Yamato shook his head. "I still think you should have gotten something nicer."

"Why?" Daisuke asked, using his fork to get a mouthful of noodles. He chewed on them for a moment, then slurped noisily, the noodles sucking into his mouth quickly and leaving red sauce on his chin and the tip of his nose. He chewed for a minute as everyone stared at him, and then he swallowed and continued, "This is the good stuff. You can't do that with _soup_."

Yamato sighed and handed Daisuke a napkin.

"What's this for?" He frowned at it.

Takeru laughed softly. "Your face is a mess, Daisuke."

"Oh." Daisuke grinned, licking all the way around his face, wiping the bit of sauce from his nose and sucking it off his finger. "That better?"

Yamato shook his head. "Such graceful table manners, hm?"

Taichi and Takeru both stared quietly, expressionless.

"...AHEM," Yamato said loudly. "Such graceful table manners, HM?"

Taichi and Takeru jumped, both nodding. "Yeah."

Daisuke shrugged, going back to his food. "Whatever, you do it your way and I'll do it mine." He slurped up another bunch of noodles, then his eyes widened. "Ooh! Do they have desserts, too?"

Yamato sighed heavily.

"Wish you hadn't come now, Niichan?" Takeru asked, smirking.

"Just... let me eat," Yamato replied, lifting his spoon. "The point was to have a _quiet_ lunch.

"Yeah, right," Taichi mumbled, his mouth half full of food.

"Taichi!" Yamato moaned.

"What?" Taichi's eyes were wide. "What'd I do?"

"I'm never eating with you people again," he grumbled.

Takeru chuckled. "Sure, niichan, whatever you say."


	7. Chapter 7

Finding Obsolescence  
A Day in the Life (and then some)

by Lavender Feline

* * *

He hadn't _meant_ anything by it when he'd invited Takeru to his house after their lunch. He'd just thought that hey, maybe a few minutes alone _wouldn't_ be so bad. After all, the date did go pretty well all things considered! Of course, that knowing look Taichi had given him when they'd all parted ways embarrassed him. What was his senpai thinking? It wasn't like they were going to _do_ anything. Anyway, he'd wanted to play video games, right? So they could play video games! Those were always more fun when you played _with_ someone instead of alone.

They'd held hands again just as awkwardly as before, on the way back to Daisuke's family's apartment. They'd laughed about Yamato's obvious over protectiveness, and about Taichi's slightly more than tipsy appearance after he'd finished off half a bottle of wine. By the time they reached his building, Daisuke began to think things were really working out for him.

'So,' Daisuke thought in a hazy sort of way, 'how'd I end up half naked in bed with Takeru?'

The blond boy was kissing him, Daisuke noted. And he was kissing back. And where had his shirt gone? Oh, yes, Takeru had yanked it off and tossed it... somewhere. Ah, there it was in the corner. Daisuke's eyes peeked open for a moment to find it, then shut again.

He hadn't meant to do this. But when they got to his apartment, no one was home yet. And when they'd gotten to his room, there had been a long, awkward silence. They'd sat on his bed for a long time, not saying anything. Daisuke was nervous. He felt his stomach clench up anxiously. What were they supposed to do now! He looked over at his alarm clock, watching as one minute finally passed. Did time always go this slowly?

"Did you draw this?" Takeru asked from across the room.

Daisuke looked back at him quickly, only to find that Takeru had gotten up and gone to Daisuke's desk. He jumped up and walked over quickly, pulling the sketchbook out of Takeru's grasp. "Um... kinda."

"It's good!" Takeru looked surprised. "I didn't know you drew!"

"Yeah, well... I try." Daisuke felt himself flush and he tried to put the sketchbook back, _closed_ this time.

"Can't I look at it?" Takeru asked, pulling it away again before Daisuke could respond.

Deciding it wasn't worth getting in an argument about (although he felt those old familiar urges to hit the blond boy surfacing) he sat and nodded. "I guess. Just don't laugh." He did scowl, though the hitting was put on hold unless Takeru _did _decide his art was funny.

Takeru stared at the sketch book quietly, slowly turning the pages, completely expressionless. Daisuke stared at him with wide eyes, half-terrified at what he would say. The only person he'd let look at his artwork like this was Ken! And Ken would never laugh at him. All Ken ever did was say "that's really beautiful" and "you should go to an art school" and "can you draw pictures like this of Yamato for me?" (Now, in retrospect, Daisuke realized why his friend had wanted nude pictures of the keeper of friendship. He had thought that was strange.) But the question was, would Takeru laugh at him now?

"Daisuke... these are amazing," Takeru said softly, turning the page again.

"Huh?" Daisuke relaxed. 'What, no insults? No laughter?' Daisuke frowned. He wasn't sure how to respond to compliments.

"Why didn't you show me before?" Takeru smiled, sitting down next to Daisuke again. "Wow, I'm jealous."

Daisuke grinned widely. "Wow, you're jealous of ME? Never thought this would happen."

Takeru blinked at him in confusion, then laughed. "No, I mean... well, I guess I am jealous that you're so good. I can't draw anything. But... I meant that I'm jealous of this." He smirked, holding up the notebook. "I didn't know Taichi-san looked like this. 'Course, I haven't seen him naked since I was a little kid, but-"

"Agh!" Daisuke snatched the notebook back and blushed furiously. He pouted and stared down at the sketch. "It's not Taichi-senpai!"

"Yes, it is." Takeru frowned, pointing to the face. "It's clearly Taichi-san."

Eyes widening, Daisuke gulped. 'Oh, gods... it _is_! How'd I draw Taichi-senpai without knowing it!' He sniffed hard, trying to prevent a nosebleed. "It... it's not supposed to be! It's just a hot guy!"

Takeru chuckled. "Mmhmm."

They stared quietly at it for a moment. The sketch was of a man (now so obviously Taichi that Daisuke wondered how he hadn't noticed before) from the back. He was naked, and the muscles in his back were sketched in detail. He wasn't overly muscular, but he gave off a sense of strength that Daisuke was proud he'd been able to convey. His ass had come out pretty nicely as well. And at the top, the man's head was turned so you could see his profile. Seeing as it was a sketch, the bangs were the only things drawn in - the rest of the hair wasn't completed - and the legs faded away below the thighs. The man also didn't have hands yet, just a blurry sketch of where they belonged.

Blushing hard and closing the notebook, Daisuke sighed. 'Maybe the reason I didn't wanna finish it was 'cause... I didn't wanna think about who I was drawing.'

And now, here they were. Oh, yes, Takeru had kissed him. Daisuke had been surprised, to say the least. One minute he was angsting about his art, the next moment, Takeru's lips were on his.

But the kissing part didn't feel too bad. Then he'd felt Takeru's hands slide up under his shirt, and the feeling of skin on skin was plenty to distract him from his angst. Shivering from the cool air, he'd helped Takeru pull his shirt off, and then he found himself being kissed again, this time right into the mattress.

On his back, eyes wide, lips meshed to Takeru's, Takeru's hands sliding over his chest, Daisuke lay. For a minute he wasn't sure what to do. Then, he decided the first thing he had to do was get on top of Takeru. After all, he wasn't a girl.

Pushing Takeru back a bit, the blond boy's eyes opened in confusion. Before Takeru could ask what was wrong, however, Daisuke had rolled them over so he was straddling Takeru's waist, not the other way around. Sure, they'd hit the wall rather awkwardly (his bed was too small for sex, he noticed, he'd have to get a bigger one), and sure, when Daisuke had ducked to kiss Takeru, Takeru's mouth had been open to ask what he was doing, so their teeth collided rather painfully.

But a moment's work and this was sorted out. Daisuke began to relax. The kissing was finally registering in his mind. Takeru's lips were warm, and soft. And when Daisuke probed the other boy's mouth with his tongue, he was let in, only to find that Takeru didn't taste half bad either.

Takeru's hands were on his sides now, sliding over his skin. The boy's hands were warm, and slightly calloused from... Daisuke didn't know what... did playing basketball callous your hands? Feeling Takeru pinch his nipples made him realize he didn't care about the texture of the boy's hands. He just wanted them to keep touching him.

Suddenly realizing that he was dizzy from a lack of air, Daisuke sat up, exhaling loudly. The boys panted almost in unison for a moment, staring at each other with dazed expressions.

"Your shirt's still on," Daisuke mumbled, grinning a half drunken grin.

Takeru chuckled. "Your goggles are crooked."

Goggles? Oh, that was why his head hurt. The goggles had gone crooked at some point, and were pulling on one ear and squeezing his head uncomfortably. He reached up and pulled them off, tossing them further up onto the bed. "Better?"

"Yeah." Takeru grinned.

Daisuke was just about to say something witty about the state of Takeru's hair as well, but the blond boy had suddenly removed his own shirt, and all the thoughts in Daisuke's head faded.

Sure, pale blond guys weren't the type he ever thought he'd go for. But the sight of a half naked boy on his bed - a half naked boy he knew he could touch - was enough to make Daisuke very, very happy.

Licking his lips, Daisuke suddenly realized that his mouth was really dry. He glanced at his desk, wondering if there were any stray glasses of water, or even leftover soda cans that were within reach. But then he felt a hand. He felt a hand on him _there_.

And he made a surprised sort of desperate noise in the back of his throat, and bucked his hips forward instinctively. By the time his gaze caught up with him, he'd lost his balance and had a hand on either side of Takeru's head. He blushed.

"Is... that okay?" Takeru asked him, giving him a sort of wide eyed look.

Daisuke opened his mouth to reply, but the hand tightened its grip on the now more than a little obvious bulge in his shorts, and he just let out a dry, hungry sounding moan.

Takeru chuckled. "Guess so." He blushed faintly and looked down to where his hand was. "You wanna-"

"Yeah," Daisuke cut him off, purposefully replying before Takeru could finish his sentence. If he'd said 'have sex' or 'mess around' or anything even subtly implying that they'd be even more undressed in a moment, Daisuke knew that he would have frozen up. Even now, he felt every muscle in his body was tight with nervousness. But he didn't want to stop now. "Do you?"

"Yeah," Takeru said, grinning nervously. His gaze ran back down Daisuke's body before he sat up, pushing Daisuke back until they were both sitting up, facing each other. "You wanna... start anywhere special?"

'Anywhere special? Yeah, I want you to do more of whatever it was you were gonna do!' Daisuke thought, feeling frustrated. "Um... whatever you want," Daisuke said, unsure as how to handle the situation now. They weren't supposed to be talking, were they? Sex in movies never went like that! Sex just _happened_. It seemed so much less weird that way.

Takeru bit his lower lip, considering. "Okay," he finally said. And he reached down, undoing Daisuke's fly.

Eyes huge, heart beating a million miles a minute, Daisuke could hear the blood pumping in his ears. His own breathing sounded embarrassingly loud and fast, but he couldn't do anything to change that. He was half-terrified, half-aroused, and the mixture was confusing the hell out of him.

Then Daisuke's zipper was undone, his pants were open, and Takeru was pulling him up, so he'd stand.

Daisuke did so, wobbling a bit, still in a half panicked way. Then his pants were tugged down and Daisuke realized he was standing there, naked, in front of Takeru. 'NAKED! IN FRONT OF TAKERU!' his mind shouted over and over. He couldn't think anything else. 'You're NAKED in front of TAKERU! You have to be cool! BE COOL!' Swallowing hard and holding his breath so he wouldn't make himself dizzy with his panting, Daisuke pulled one leg out of his pants. However, his sock got caught on the pants leg, so instead of pulling out of the leg, he simply turned it inside out, and it was still caught on him.

Hearing a chuckle from Takeru, Daisuke felt his face heat with a blush, and he sat down, tugging his pants and socks off with a yank, finally _actually_ naked. He sat there, afraid to look back up at Takeru's face. He blushed harder and winced. The heat was almost too much, he felt like he had a fever. 'Maybe I do! Maybe I'm sick... we should do this later... later when I'm not sick. I mean, I don't need to-' His thoughts were cut off by the sight of Takeru lowering himself between Daisuke's knees and licking his lips.

His heart beating so fast that he was sure that not only Takeru could hear it, but so could anyone in Japan, Daisuke made a nervous squeaking sound. He winced, cursing himself. But the noise was quickly forgotten when Takeru's hand reached out and wrapped itself around Daisuke's erection.

His head lolled back, his jaw dropped, and he trembled. _ This_ felt _different_. _This_ was so much better than when he did it _himself_. Holding back a groan, Daisuke swallowed hard, clenching his jaw shut. The last thing he wanted to do was make more of those horrible noises. But it was hard not to. The hand was beginning to move. It was moving up, then down, and Daisuke realized with a detached amazement, that _Takeru was jerking him off_.

His mind raced. It felt good. It felt really _really_ good. It felt so good he wanted to lay back and arch his back like he usually did when he jerked off. He didn't even know if he could _get off_ sitting up like this, with someone watching. Every muscle in his back was tight, and his arms trembled, the muscles spasming from his hands digging into the blankets so tightly. He wanted to relax, to enjoy it, to stop freaking out and let his mind wander like it _usually_ did. But he couldn't! Takeru was _right there_. His hand was on Daisuke's _cock_ and he was _touching _him, and- Daisuke winced. He'd just moaned. He'd just moaned very loudly.

Takeru chuckled. "I guess that's okay, then?"

Daisuke took a long, deep breath, looked down, and grinned a little. "Y-yeah... sorry."

Takeru shook his head, looking back down at his hand instead of meeting Daisuke's gaze. His ears were bright pink.

'He's embarrassed, too,' Daisuke thought. The realization shocked him, and then the embarrassment faded quickly from his body, quickly followed by the tenseness, and then the inhibition. 'This is stupid... we're both freaking out... I gotta relax!'

Licking his lips and focusing his gaze on the way Takeru's hand was quickening its movements, Daisuke let out a small moan, blushing still, but finally letting himself _feel_ it. It felt... incredible.

But then he stopped. Daisuke's head snapped up, a look of horror in place. "Why..." 'Why'd he stop! I was just starting to-'

Takeru gave Daisuke a sly grin and stood, and undid his pants. Takeru's pants slid down to his ankles and he stepped out of them easily. His feet didn't get caught in _his_ pants. Daisuke was jealous for a moment, until he realized what was right in front of him. Takeru was... big. Takeru was... Daisuke's eyes widened and he looked down into his own lap, then back at Takeru. Takeru was bigger than him!

"Well?" Takeru asked, cocking his head.

"Well, what?" Daisuke looked up at him, still annoyed. 'What's he doin', showin' off! Bastard!'

"...I thought we were..." Takeru said, arching an eyebrow at him.

Daisuke blushed. "Oh. Right... um..." He reached up, biting his lower lip, and wrapped his hand around Takeru's erection.

The blond boy moaned softly, and rested a hand on Daisuke's head for balance. His gaze was fixed on Daisuke, his eyes half shut.

Curiously squeezing his hand a little tighter, Daisuke grinned when Takeru made an even louder noise. This wasn't so bad. He adjusted his grip and began to slid his hand up, then down the shaft. 'Hey, I'm actually _stroking Takeru off_. Weird.'

But the blond boy was making such interesting noises, that Daisuke found he was actually enjoying himself a little. After all, getting jerked off was pretty great, so he guessed he should return the favor. After all, next they'd probly... Daisuke blushed, his thoughts drifting.

"Mm? Daisuke?" Takeru's voice was husky.

Daisuk blinked hard, coming back to himself. He realized his speed had slowed to almost nothing, and he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," he mumbled, speeding up again.

Takeru moaned again. Daisuke stroked again. Takeru moaned again. Daisuke stroked again. Takeru moaned again. And Daisuke stroked again, beginning to feel an ache in his wrist. This continued a few more strokes before the dull ache turned into a sharp pain, and Daisuke winced, feeling his own erection fading away. 'It doesn't take _me_ this long, does it? Okay, maybe, but... that's different! It feels good so I can ignore my arm getting tired, but... this is just _boring_ and it _hurts_ and...' He glanced up, looking at Takeru's face.

The blond boy's eyes were shut, his lips parted, and he was breathing heavily.

And Daisuke wondered just how long he had to do this before he could stop. Could he stop now? Takeru hadn't finished, right? But how long had he gone? Daisuke wasn't sure. And how long would it _take_? The other boy seemed to have a long ways to go, and Daisuke began to feel irritated about that, too. 'Longer endurance _and_ he's bigger than me? This isn't fair!'

Takeru placed his other hand on Daisuke's head and let out a groan. Daisuke perked up a bit, hoping that meant Takeru was getting closer. 'But maybe I should stop. I mean, if we're gonna do... other stuff... I should stop, right? 'Cause once he gets off, that's it...' Daisuke's eyes widened in horror. 'Oh, man, if he gets off now it's gonna get on my _face_!' Looking around, panicked, Daisuke wondered where he'd put his tissues. 'Shit, I'm out of them! Augh! What... what do I do!' He took a long breath and tried to calm himself again. 'It... it's okay. I'll just stop if he starts to look like he's gonna... that's all...'

Takeru's grip on Daisuke's head was tightening. He was breathing heavier.

Daisuke looked up, staring at Takeru's face with a determined look on his face. 'I'll just watch his expressions and, OW! My arm is so tired... man, he'd better do somethin' really good for me next or...' Daisuke's eyes widened. 'Eww! Oh, gross, I can see up his _nose_! Man, Takeru _does_ need a tissue or something... ugh...'

With that, Daisuke's arm dropped. His gaze was now back down at his own lap, trying hard to think about something sexy, and not the insides of Takeru's nose.

"Daisuke...?" Takeru asked, his voice husky.

"Um... now what?" Daisuke asked, grinning nervously.

Takeru's grin widened. And then he did something Daisuke was _really_ not ready for. He pulled Daisuke's face towards his crotch.

Daisuke's eyes went huge and Takeru's erection pressed against his lips. They stayed frozen like that for a moment, Takeru pressing a little harder with each second, trying to get Daisuke to open his mouth. And all that Daisuke could think was, 'What's he doing? Is he...'

And then he got it.

'EW!' Yanking out of Takeru's grip, Daisuke panted, sitting back and blushing hard. 'M-maybe if I was hornier or... if it wasn't _Takeru_ I could but... ew! I'm not... I'm not gonna do _that_ now! Not after seeing up his _nose_!'

The vaguely evil look in his eye gone, Takeru kneeled on the bed in front of Daisuke. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Daisuke said, eyes huge. 'Crap! Now I've screwed it up!' "I'm just... not really..."

Takeru grinned again. "It's okay. I can do you first."

"No, I mean-" Daisuke cut himself off with a loud moan. "O-oh... o-kay," he moaned, his voice rough. It was _hot_. It was _hot_ and _wet_ and _oh, god_ Takeru's tongue felt _good_. Daisuke's head fell back against the wall with a loud crack, but even that only made him wince for a moment. Breathing loudly and in irregular gasps, Daisuke's eyes shut tightly. 'This is good... this is really good... good... good gods... Takeru isn't bad at this... maybe he's done it before?' Daisuke's lips turned up into a small crooked grin. 'Yeah... guess... he's got practice 'cause...' He moaned again, his hips jerking slightly. ''cause I don't think I'd do this good... I should do him next... he's not that bad... it's not that gross... it's not gross at _all _if it means he'll do _this_ to _me_ again later... maybe I should get practice, too.' Daisuke's brow wrinkled and he bit his lower lip, stifling a whimper. His hips twitched, trying to thrust him forward. 'Practice is good... and... ohhhh... I wanna be this good, too... can't let Takeru be better than me...' He gasped, eyes opening a bit. 'Feels... really...' He felt his thoughts slowing. 'so good...'

Takeru chuckled in the back of his throat, sending small vibrations up through Daisuke's body. Daisuke's fingers hooked into the loose sheets and tightened into them, making his arms tremble again. His thoughts had faded into incoherent wave after incoherent wave of pleasure. Eyes shutting tightly again, Daisuke felt himself getting close to his peak. And his thoughts slowly returned to him.

'So good... Ta... Ta...' His thoughts cutting into his speech, Daisuke moaned. "aichi..." he moaned, arching his back. He was almost there.

Takeru sat back abruptly, lips pressed tightly together, an affronted look in place.

And Daisuke's eyes went huge. 'Oh god! Oh god, NO! No, this can't happen now!' "I mean... Ta...keru..."

Takeru's eyes narrowed into an accusing glare. "Oh."

"No! Really!" Daisuke smiled nervously, still panting.

Takeru's glare didn't fade.

"Oh, c'mon, PLEASE don't stop NOW! I was so _close_ and-"

Takeru was standing and pulling on his clothes again. His erection, Daisuke noted with dismay, was completely withered.

"I'm sorry! It was just a slip up! I'll do you now! I-" Daisuke tried, grabbing Takeru's arm in desperation. 'I just wanna get off, damnit!'

"You were thinking about Taichi-san," Takeru said, matter of factly. "I'm not surprised."

"Wha... I was not! And what's that supposed to mean, you're not surprised!" Daisuke yanked his hand back again, his arousal temporarily covered by a sudden irrational anger.

"Why else would you _moan_ his _name_, Daisuke!" Takeru took a deep breath and sighed before continuing. "It's okay. I know you're trying. But... I don't even really feel that way about you, Daisuke. In all honesty... I was looking for some fun. I thought you were, too. I thought we could have fun together."

Daisuke's jaw dropped. "You.. you were _using_ me!" He winced, his ego flinching along with him.

"Weren't you using me?" Takeru smirked, pulling his shirt on.

"...I guess," Daisuke mumbled, looking away. He suddenly felt embarrassingly naked and embarrassingly still horny.

"It's okay, Daisuke. But we should probably... just be friends. After all, you _do_ like someone." Takeru ran his fingers through his hair, straightening it out. "Still friends, right?"

"So... you're dumping me, too?" Daisuke asked, staring sadly at the floor.

"...I'm not _dumping_ you." Takeru placed a hand on Daisuke's shoulder and grinned. "We're breaking up. That's different."

'I'm not getting dumped,' Daisuke thought, and suddenly he felt a lot better. "Yeah. We're still friends," he said, looking up again. "Um... I'm sorry about-"

"It's okay. Like I said, I wasn't surprised." Takeru smiled. "I'm going to go home and let Oniichan know before he hears it from someone else and comes after you."

"You're gonna tell him I said Taichi-senpai's name!" Daisuke asked, horrified.

Takeru laughed. "No. I'm going to tell him we decided we were better off just as friends." He squeezed Daisuke's shoulder gently. "Because I think _you_ should be the one to talk to Taichi-san."

Daisuke tried to think of a responce. He thought that maybe he could deny it! Maybe he could say 'no, I was counting! Ichi, san, shi-" but that probably wouldn't work, either. And by the time Daisuke realized that he was trying to think of ways to _lie_ to Takeru, and that meant that he _ did _like someone, Takeru was gone.

He heard the front door shut and he sat heavily back onto his bed. "I... I like... Taichi-senpai," Daisuke said, testing the words. 'I guess... it does kinda make sense.' His gaze fell to the sketch, still lying on the floor. He grinned a bit. 'That's a pretty good likeness... can't believe I was stupid enough to think it wasn't...' He sighed, licking his lips. 'I like Taichi-senpai. I'm such an idiot, of _course_ I like him! He's smart and he's cool and he's funny and he's hot... he's really hot.'

Daisuke's hand found his erection again, and he began to stroke himself. 'He's... really hot. Especially when he's talking about something like soccer or... somethin' he really likes and... he gets that _ look_ in his eye... and he looks really...' Daisuke shuddered, his eyes sliding shut. He could picture it. He'd seen his senpai give him that look before, whenever he was being really passionate about something. Daisuke could handle it whenever he was talking to them as a group, but when it was focused at _him_, when it was just Taichi talking to _him_ and their gazes met...

Daisuke moaned, picturing it. Taichi, looking him in the eye, that _look_ on his face, and... maybe not wearing a shirt... Daisuke began to expand beyond that, but before he could, he moaned loudly and felt himself climax.

When he found himself again, he was flat on his back, lying on his bed, panting. 'I just got dumped- no! I just _broke up_ with Takeru and... the first thing I do is finish jerking off,' Daisuke thought, sighing. 'That's gotta be against the rules, right?'

He turned his head, trying to spot his alarm clock. Instead, he found himself staring at the goggles. He sat up, staring at the goggles and frowning. 'I tossed them off before... like it didn't matter,' Daisuke thought, guilt overwhelming him. 'I did all that and I _still_ want to be with Taichi-senpai. I still want to be... with him...'

Picking up the goggles, Daisuke hugged them to his chest and sighed. 'I'm... pitiful. All this just to pretend I didn't like him. And now everyone at school's gonna laugh at me, and I might have screwed up my friendship with Takeru, and I pissed off almost everyone I know, and... all that and I still don't have a chance with Taichi-senpai. Not me.'

Daisuke lay there, clenching the goggles tightly in his hand, thinking about how the girls at school looked at him now for being dumped by the _lesbian_ Miyako. He thought about how weird it had been to talk to Ken since that _kissing_ incident. He thought about how Yamato probably thought he was a huge jerk for going after his boyfriend _and_ his brother. And he thought about how messed up he and Takeru would be from now on.

And then he sat up, the cloud of angst fading as quickly as it had appeared, and he smiled. "But... if I did all that, and I messed up that bad... then I can't _go _any lower!" Daisuke felt the guilt and rejection lift from his shoulders and disappear, almost as if they'd never been there in the first place. "So I can go after Taichi-senpai all I want! 'Cause no matter what I do, I can't screw up more than I already have! No one could think any worse of me!"

Jumping up and wiping himself off with a stray dirty sock that was on his floor, Daisuke got dressed again. A new determination overwhelming him, he rushed out of his apartment, the goggles now back in place on his head. He had _plans_. After all, finally knowing what he _really_ wanted, all he had to do was go after it. How to do that was the hard part. But Daisuke was tired of intricate lies and all the hard work that went into repressing things. He was going to forget all that. He was going to do what he did best: Throw himself head first into it, and see what happened.

Running across town was tiring, but Daisuke didn't care. With every step he took, he was more determined. 'Anyway, he doesn't have a boyfriend! Sure, he says he doesn't date, but... that just means if he rejects me it's 'cause of _that_, not me! And that means I've got just as good of a chance as anyone! And that means I have a GOOD chance! And THAT means I can win him over!'

When he finally reached Taichi's door, he was panting heavily and the sun was beginning to set. Twilight was setting in.

He knocked on the door.

Taichi answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Finding Obsolescence  
A Day in the Life (and then some)

by Lavender Feline

**Author Note - this is IMPORTANT, people!**  
doesn't allow adult content. I know this. This chapter HAS adult content. I tried to cut it and just put a link externally for those of you who want to read it, but guess what? also doesn't allow LINKS or even just the raw ADDRESS in its files! ;; So... yeah. Beware, this chapter goes into the ADULT range. I'd like to think of it as kinda fluffy adult stuff, and not hot sticky wet PORN adult stuff, but... still, it's there. I would really appreciate it if no one reports me and has me kicked off since I DID try to do something else here... and I am putting a warning. sigh I tried, people. I tried!

* * *

He wasn't wearing a shirt. That's the first thing Daisuke noticed. As his gaze slid down Taichi's torso, Daisuke swallowed hard. The older boy was... _wet_. His muscles were more obvious than usual. And the thin black workout pants he was wearing were resting so low on his hips that Daisuke couldn't help but stare.

'He's all... sweaty and... pumped and...' Daisuke swallowed again, letting his gaze drift slightly lower to where the far-too-thin pants revealed that Taichi was _not_ wearing underwear under them. Yanking his hands up to cover his nose and sniffing hard, Daisuke hoped he wouldn't get a nose bleed. He hadn't gotten one in years, but if he was going to get one again, it would be _now_. 'He must have been working out,' Daisuke thought, looking back up to meet Taichi's face.

Eyebrow arched, smirking, Taichi folded his arms. "Somethin' wrong?"

Yanking his hands down again, Daisuke forced a smile, hoping he wasn't blushing as hard as he thought he was. "N-no!"

"Hikari's not here." Taichi turned and walked back into the apartment. "She's out with Miyako."

Daisuke stepped through the doorway and kicked off his shoes, shutting the door behind him and following the older boy into the living room. "I wasn't looking for her."

"I didn't think you were." Taichi sat on the arm of the couch and was drying himself with a small white towel.

Daisuke watched with interest, eyes wide, wondering if offering to help would be too weird. "...Oh."

"I know, y'know." Taichi looked up at him and tossed the towel onto the couch. He wasn't smiling anymore.

Daisuke's jaw dropped. "What! But... I..." Daisuke felt his heart race. He knew! How could he know!

"Takeru called. Guess he was looking for Yamato. Wanted to tell him what happened." Taichi cocked his head. He still wasn't smiling.

"I... I..." Daisuke fisted his hands at his sides and ducked his head, staring hard at the floor. "I'm sorry!"

"Huh? What for?" Taichi crossed the room and placed a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "You didn't do anything. If Takeru doesn't like you it's his loss, okay? He's never been too bright."

Daisuke looked up sharply, eyes wide. "He... told you we broke up."

Taichi grinned at that. "Yeah. What else would he have told me?"

"N-nothing." Daisuke grinned again, relieved. Still, his heartbeat didn't slow. Taichi was _so_ close. Daisuke could smell him. He never thought the smell of someone's sweat would be so intoxicating, but Taichi almost smelled _better_ like this. Stronger. Daisuke's gaze slid back down to Taichi's chest again. He took a deep breath, forcing his hands to stay at his sides and not reach out and touch the older boy.

"You doin' okay?" Taichi sounded concerned.

Daisuke looked back up only to find Taichi's face far too close to his own. He looked worried. "Me?" Daisuke's voice was breathy. "Yeah... fine..." 'I'm fine? Sure... why wouldn't I be? Taichi-senpai is _right there_. Everything is _fine_.'

Taichi ran a hand through Daisuke's hair, grinning gently. "You liked him, huh?"

"No!" Daisuke said, far too loudly. "I mean... no. I didn't. He's stupid, anyway!"

Taichi's grin widened. "Oh. I thought you were dating him 'cause you liked him, so-"

"No... he's not the one..." Daisuke's words caught in his throat. 'Why can't I just say it!'

"Taichi?" a woman's voice called from down the hall.

Daisuke jumped, pulling away from Taichi in panic. 'Who's that! Why're they here! What if they can tell!'

"Yeah, mom?" Taichi yelled back, giving Daisuke an odd look.

"I'm going to meet your father at the airport," Taichi's mother said, walking down the hall towards them, digging through her purse. "Cabs are so expensive these days-" She looked up and cut herself off. "Oh, Daisuke-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Mrs. Yagami." Daisuke grinned sheepishly. 'I wasn't just having unclean thoughts about your son! No way! Not me!'

"Well, anyhow, we won't be back for a few hours." She turned to look at Taichi and scowled. "Honestly, Taichi, put some clothes on!"

"I _am_ wearing clothes, see?" Taichi tugged on a pants leg, unintentionally pulling the pants even lower on his hips.

Daisuke's eyes bugged out. 'H-h-hair... I can see _hair_...' He gulped hard and looked away sharply. 'Not thinking about it! Not thinking about what's down there, no not me!'

"That does _not _count as clothing. You weren't out jogging in _that_, were you?" She looked horrified. "The neighbors already think you're a hooligan, it doesn't help if-"

"No way, mom! I was wearing this, too!" Taichi held up an old white tank top from the couch. It would have been baggy on him, and Daisuke doubted it would have done anything more than make him look like more of a social misfit.

'A _sexy_ social misfit,' Daisuke corrected himself.

"That's it, I'm buying you new work out gear as soon as your father gets paid." Taichi's mother sighed and shook her head. "Forgive my son, Daisuke-kun, he's not a very bright boy."

Daisuke's gaze snapped back to her quickly and he grinned as innocently as he could. "Yeah! Um... I mean..."

"Hey," Taichi whined.

"I'll be back in the morning," Mrs. Yagami said, going back towards the door. "Daisuke-kun can spend the night if he'd like. Don't burn the building down." And with that, she was gone.

Taichi sighed. "What does my mom think I am, ten years old? I don't have _sleepovers_ anymore."

Daisuke relaxed again, glad to know that he was actually alone with Taichi this time. "But Yamato-san told me you have people over all the time!"

Taichi smirked. "Yeah, but I don't tell my mom about _ those_ people. We're not exactly watching movies and playing Monopoly, y'know."

"Oh," Daisuke said, blushing faintly. "Right."

"Look, I gotta take a shower, I must reek." Taichi grabbed the towel and began towards the bathroom.

"I wanted to talk to you about some stuff..." Daisuke mumbled, following on his heels.

Taichi nodded. "Yeah, sure, c'mon, you can talk while I shower." He entered the bathroom and turned on the water, stretching and bending over to touch his toes before he undid the knotted cord that was barely holding the pants on, and they slipped off of him to the floor.

Daisuke shut the door behind them and stared, wide-eyed, as Taichi entered the shower, closing the curtain behind him. Gritting his teeth and doing his best not to think about the way Taichi had looked completely naked, Daisuke sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, and stared at the shower curtain. It was just clear enough that he could see the blurry outline of Taichi's figure behind it. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' he thought, considering getting up and leaving before any harm could be done.

"So? What's bothering you if you didn't like Takeru?" Taichi said loudly, trying to be heard over the running water.

Daisuke tensed at the sound of his senpai's voice. "Um..." he began, wondering how to put this. "I guess... getting dumped really sucks."

"Yeah," Taichi said.

Daisuke could see him nodding in agreement as he soaped himself. Watching his senpai shower had never been something he'd fantasized about, but he was pretty sure it would be in his list of top tens now. He cursed the curtain for being both too blurry and not blurry enough.

"But y'know, you and Takeru were kinda weird together anyway. Maybe you'd be better off with someone you have more in common with or somethin'."

"Yeah," Daisuke said, his voice sounding dry. The air in the room was getting humid and warm. "That's what I was thinking."

"So, got anyone in mind?" Taichi asked, poking his head out from behind the curtain.

"Kind of," Daisuke mumbled, looking away quickly.

"Well, who is it?" Taichi smirked and flicked water at him. "You gotta tell me if you came all the way here."

"Agh! Hey!" Daisuke scowled at him. "I'm not gonna tell you if you do that!"

"What, this?" Taichi grinned evilly and grabbed the showerhead, turning it so it would spray into the room, and thoroughly soaked Daisuke.

Sitting there dripping and miserable, Daisuke thought he must resemble a wet cat. He gave Taichi his best angry pout, but he was pretty sure he didn't look very impressive like this.

Taichi laughed. "Aw, sorry, Dai."

Daisuke blushed. 'Dai! What...' "You should be," he said, unable to repress the grin that was spreading over his face. "I'm soaked! Now I'm gonna get a cold and die!"

Shaking his head, Taichi slipped back into the shower and shut the curtain again. "Well, dry off, then!"

Daisuke sighed and stood, wondering how exactly he could dry off with clothes that were soaked through. He shrugged and tugged his shirt off, laying it over the sink, quickly followed by the rest of his clothes. He grabbed a clean towel from the rack on the wall and dried himself off, pulling his goggles down to hang around his neck, and was just drying his hair when the shower was turned off.

Taichi opened the curtain and froze. His eyes were wide. "Um..."

"Can I use your dryer?" Daisuke asked, not looking up. "If I go home like that mom'll kill me."

"Sure," Taichi said, stepping out of the shower and grabbing the other towel.

Daisuke glanced up only to be reminded that Taichi was _ naked_, and he quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, hoping that would hide the beginnings of an erection, should he need it.

Taichi followed suit, wrapping the towel around his waist. He stared at Daisuke with an odd expression.

Daisuke shifted from one foot to the other, and back again. He didn't like being stared at. "What?"

"Huh?" Taichi's gaze focused again. "Nothing."

Wary, Daisuke turned and slipped out the door, carrying his wet clothes with him. He went down the hall to where the small closet containing the washer and dryer were, and tossed them into the dryer, turning it on. Watching the clothes spin behind the small glass window, Daisuke's thoughts raced. 'So now do I tell him? What can I say! Hey, Taichi-senpai, I think I'm kinda madly in love with you! You feel the same way, right? ...He'll laugh at me.' Daisuke squinted his eyes shut tightly. 'This was a stupid idea. Really, really stupid. He looks like _that_ naked, he could get _anyone_! Why would he want me!' Taking a deep breath, Daisuke spun around, eyes still shut. "Taichi-senpai, I-"

"Yeah?" Taichi's voice came from right in front of him.

Daisuke opened his eyes, trying to step back, but he was trapped between the older boy and the closet. "I, uh..." He swallowed hard and felt his heart begin to race again.

"Hey, you okay?" Taichi stepped closer, and Daisuke could feel the older boy's breath on his skin. Taichi took one of Daisuke's hands and frowned. "You're kinda shaking. You aren't _really_ sick or anything, are you?"

When he opened his mouth, he meant to reassure his senpai that he was fine. Then he meant to say something dramatic, something genius, something Taichi couldn't resist. Something to show him how much he... Daisuke blushed hard. 'This is pathetic... I don't just _like_ him, this is... a lot more. Man, what do I do! I gotta say it... I gotta say it!'

That's when Taichi's lips were pressed to his own.

Daisuke felt his heart skip a beat. The hand that was in Taichi's hand tensed until it was squeezing back. His eyes were so huge they hurt from the exposure to the dry air. 'Wha... what...' Trembling even more, Daisuke shut his eyes tightly. 'Gotta respond, gotta respond!'

And he kissed back. It was a small movement, his lips pressing back against Taichi's in response, but it was enough to jolt Taichi back into reality.

The older boy stepped back quickly, letting go of Daisuke's hand, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "I... shit."

Daisuke stared at him, eyes still wide, hand still in the air, hoping Taichi would take it again. 'Why... why... why why why why' "Why!" Daisuke blurted out, unable to think of anything besides that word.

Taichi tensed, looking guilty. "I... just... I'm sorry. You must... be pretty freaked out, right? I'm a big brother figure or somethin' to you so this is like, some kinda creepy incest thing..." Taichi laughed nervously. "Damn, Yamato was right, I need to stop thinking with my cock."

Daisuke shook his head quickly. "No!"

"No, I think I do," Taichi mumbled, looking away. "Lucky it hasn't gotten me in trouble yet, but-"

"No, I mean... I don't... think of you as a brother." Daisuke smiled nervously. "I have a big sister, and she sucks. I don't _want_ another sibling. I just want..." The words died in his throat.

Taichi looked back at him curiously. "So, you're not traumatized?"

Daisuke laughed softly, blinking hard. "No."

"Great," Taichi said, obviously relieved. "Man, sorry about it, though. Just... I have trouble resisting sexy half naked boys." He smirked, amused with himself.

Daisuke gaped at him. "You think I'm sexy!"

Taichi tensed again, as if he were afraid this was the wrong answer. "Well... sure... I mean... lots of people are sexy, but..."

"...Oh." Daisuke looked away. 'Lots of people. Well... yeah, sure! Lots of people are! But... he thinks I'm ONE of them.' He grinned and looked back at Taichi, feeling a new spark of hope. "I think you're sexy, too."

Taichi arched his eyebrows and grinned smugly. "You do, huh? Hey, been a while since someone said that _not _during sex."

Daisuke blushed, suddenly flooded with images of Taichi having sex with all those sexy people he mentioned. He blushed harder, flooded with images of Taichi having sex with him. "Yeah... you're _really_ sexy."

The smug look on Taichi's face faded. "You think so, huh?"

"Yeah," Daisuke mumbled, looking away. "Probly pretty obvious though, huh?" He gave a short laugh, hoping to make a joke out of the obvious bulge that had just appeared in his towel.

Taichi glanced down and noticed it. He licked his lips thoughtfully. "You um... want some help with that? One sexy guy to another?" The grin he tried to force faded quickly, not helping him make it seem like he was joking.

Daisuke looked back at him, feeling himself tense up all over. "You mean... me and you?"

Taichi smirked, cocking his head. "Yeah. Only if... y'know... you _want_ to. I mean... if you don't, I-"

Daisuke was kissing him again. He wasn't sure how his arms had found their way around Taichi's neck, or how his tongue had found its way into Taichi's mouth, but they had. He clung tightly to the older boy, kissing him with all he had. With no one to hold it up anymore, Daisuke's towel slipped off and landed around his feet. 'He tastes good... I shouldn't be doing this... but he tastes really good... I should tell him that I l... love him... but then he wouldn't DO this, right? ...He tastes... good... I'll worry... about all that later. Later. After.'

Taichi responded to the kiss for a moment, his arms wrapping themselves around Daisuke's waist. Daisuke could feel more than hear a moan from the older boy when their bodies pressed together. Then Taichi let go, stepping back and giving Daisuke a look that made Daisuke shudder. "Guess we should go to my room, huh?"

"Yeah," Daisuke said, his voice breathy.

Taichi tugged Daisuke into his room and shut the door. It was dark. Daisuke stumbled over something on the floor and fell onto the bed, but he didn't have time to right himself. Taichi was already on top of him. When had Taichi's towel come off? Daisuke reached up and wrapped his arms around the older boy, kissing back as best he could, and forcing himself to leave his eyes open throughout it all. He wanted to _see_ that it was Taichi.

The kissing stopped and Taichi moved lower, running his tongue down Daisuke's neck. Daisuke shuddered, tilting his head back and staring up at the ceiling. Taichi's tongue was licking _him_. Taichi's hands were tracing their way down _his_ chest. Daisuke whimpered when Taichi pulled away, only to let out a gutteral moan when the older boy's mouth closed around one nipple.

"Ta...ichi...senpai," Daisuke gasped the last word, looking down at the older boy.

Taichi looked up, licking his lips. His eyes were half shut, and his lips turned up into a smirk. "You're trembling again."

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah..." He winced. 'Good... I must sound really smart...'

But Taichi didn't seem to mind. Instead his eyes narrowed and he ran a hand down Daisuke's torso. His fingers traced lightly over every inch of skin, making Daisuke arch his back, and making goose bumps appear over his chest. His nipples were hard, he noticed in a detached sort of way... he'd never had that happen before.

The older boy was staring at him again, Daisuke noted, but this time it didn't make him nervous. It had an entirely different effect. 'Taichi-senpai is staring at _me_ like that... not at anyone else... at _me_...' He bit his lip and sat up, pushing Taichi up as well.

The older boy frowned, already too far lost in his own arousal to understand. "Something wrong?"

Daisuke shook his head, blushing. "I just... wanted to touch you." He winced again, realizing that that, too, sounded stupid.

Taichi grinned faintly. He took Daisuke's wrists and pulled the younger boy's hands to his chest, placing them there.

Daisuke pulled his gaze away from Taichi's face and instead stared at the older boy's chest. He blushed brightly and slid his hands over it. Biting his lower lip he ran a thumb over Taichi's left nipple, making Taichi tense in response. Daisuke glanced up, worried that this was a bad sign, but Taichi's expression said otherwise. Sliding his hands down Taichi's chest to his stomach, and then lower, Daisuke could _see_ his hands trembling. And then he reached lower, grasping Taichi's erection lightly. It was bigger than Takeru's, Daisuke noted, and grinned.

Taichi jerked his hips instinctively when Daisuke began to stroke him, and he let out a shaky breath. "You... don't have to..."

"I want to." 'I gotta try it once, right? And... with Taichi-senpai... it might not be so bad...' Licking his lips quickly, Daisuke ducked his head and placed his lips around the tip.

Taichi moaned. The noise was thick and gutteral, and it sent shivers down Daisuke's spine.

He shut his eyes tightly and slid his head down further, taking in as much as he could. It didn't taste bad, he noted, wondering if that was because it _never_ would, or just because it was Taichi. Daisuke jerked slightly when he felt a hand rest on the back of his head, and he slid his tongue along the shaft slowly. The fingers tensed in his hair and Taichi's breathing quickened. Daisuke shut his eyes and let out a soft moan. 'I'm actually... doing this... to _Taichi-senpai_. And he _ likes_ it.'

Pulling his head back slowly, Daisuke had intended to duck back down again, but Taichi pulled him up to his knees again. Their eyes locked. Daisuke shuddered. Taichi's expression made Daisuke feel almost like he was about to be eaten by a lion. "Taichi-senpai...?" He finally asked, when they'd stayed like that for a long moment.

"I want you." Taichi's voice was low and rough. He grasped the goggles that still hung around Daisuke's neck and pulled them off over his head, placing them on his bedside table.

Just the sound of those words made Daisuke moan. "You want... me?"

Taichi smirked. "Now."

"Now," Daisuke repeated softly.

That's when he found himself pushed onto his back. Taichi was kissing him again, and this time he wasted no time in wrapping his hand around Daisuke's erection. Daisuke bucked his hips and moaned loudly into the kiss. His head swam. Taichi's smell was everywhere, and his taste coated Daisuke's mouth. He thought he wouldn't mind letting himself slip away, drowning in this feeling. But it was gone as soon as it had come. Taichi sat up, panting, and his hand released Daisuke, leaving him throbbing and not quite _there_. "Taichi-senpai," Daisuke moaned unhappily, arching his back.

"Not yet," Taichi mumbled, reaching over the side of the bed and pulling a tube out from under his mattress. Daisuke frowned, confused, as Taichi squirted some of the contents into his hand. Taichi reached down, stroking himself for a moment, and Daisuke thought that watching him do that to himself was almost as good as having it done to him.

"Senpai?" His voice was barely audible.

Taichi looked up and grinned, then pushed Daisuke back down and leaned over him. Kneeling between Daisuke's legs, Taichi lifted Daisuke's hips and pressed himself to his entrance.

Daisuke's eyes went huge. 'Oh, that's what he was... won't this hurt!' He felt his whole body tense, his throat closing up too much for him to say anything.

"Relax," Taichi mumbled. He looked up and fixed his eyes on Daisuke's, and then pressed into him.

Daisuke tried to shut his legs. It _hurt_. "Aa-" He gritted his teeth, remembering in horror how he'd scratched himself doing this. 'I don't _want_ to be hurt in _there_ again!'

"Shh," Taichi whispered, his eyes barely open.

Daisuke blinked hard and slowly relaxed. 'But he's going so slow... doesn't he wanna go faster?' He winced and then took a deep breath. 'He's trying not to hurt me.' Smiling very slightly, Daisuke forced himself to relax all the way. 'Taichi-senpai wouldn't hurt me.'

Taichi grinned and pressed in further, pushing in steadily until he was all the way inside.

Daisuke moaned softly at the feeling. Taichi was _inside_ of him. _Taichi_ was. Daisuke reached up, grabbing Taichi's shoulders and pulling him down until they were face to face. "More," he whispered, then kissed Taichi hard.

It hurt when Taichi pulled out so quickly, and it hurt when he thrust in again, but when he was in all the way, Daisuke let out a loud moan. "Wha... what was..." he gasped, suddenly dizzy. The pain was gone, and all that was left was the strange shot of pleasure that had gone up his spine. He could have sworn he heard Taichi chuckle.

And then the movements were fast. Taichi wasn't pausing again, and the bed squeaked with every thrust. Daisuke clawed at Taichi's shoulders every time he felt that jolt overwhelm him again, and he didn't care anymore how loudly he moaned. It felt _good_. Lifting a leg and hooking it around Taichi's waist, Daisuke clung to the older boy, too overwhelmed to do anything more than lay there and let it happen. Placing small kisses on Taichi's shoulder and letting his eyes shut, Daisuke felt himself quickly nearing his climax.

Taichi was panting into Daisuke's ear so loudly that he wasn't sure if the older boy heard him when he moaned, "I... I'm gonna..." He tensed, his fingers digging into Taichi's back. 'Should hang on... want it to last but... gods...' "Taichi-senpai-" Daisuke gasped. He arched his back, feeling his whole body tense up and he pressed against Taichi, coming onto both their stomachs. Blinded and numbed momentarily by the sudden explosion of pleasure, Daisuke felt his grip loosen on Taichi and he fell back against the bed, panting. His eyes slid open just enough to see the look on Taichi's face as he began thrusting harder.

'He looks really... good...' Daisuke thought, grinning slightly. He moaned softly, beginning to feel Taichi moving within him again, and he winced when Taichi thrust in hard one last time. The older boy groaned and Daisuke tensed up. He'd never felt anything like _ that_ before.

Then Taichi collapsed on top of him and they lay there panting, Taichi still partially inside of him. They lay like that for what seemed like an eternity, yet not long enough. When Taichi sat up and pulled out, collapsing instead onto the bed next to him, Daisuke moaned unhappily.

Taichi chuckled. "So... you're okay?" He sounded like his throat was raw from the heavy breathing.

Daisuke smiled and rolled onto his side, staring at Taichi happily. "More than okay." He took a long, deep breath, and moved over to Taichi, resting a head on his chest and cuddling up to him. 'Let him be okay with this!'

Taichi wrapped an arm around Daisuke after a moment, and he sighed heavily. "I'm exhausted," he mumbled.

"Mmm..." Daisuke nuzzled his face into the crook of Taichi's neck. 'He's actually _holding_ me.' Daisuke blushed and grinned wider. 'That's so... girly... shouldn't wanna be _held_. But... it feels good.' He laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" Taichi asked, sounding a little amused.

Daisuke sighed happily and sat up just enough to kiss Taichi. When he felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen, Daisuke sat up a bit and smiled at Taichi.

"So? What's so funny?" Taichi arched an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing. Just that... you're so cool, and... I guess... I kinda... feel..." Daisuke blushed softly, biting his lower lip. "I mean, I know you don't date, but-"

Daisuke felt when Taichi tensed beneath him. "No. I don't date. You know that, right? I mean, this was fun, but... I don't date." He looked suddenly like a caged animal.

And Daisuke felt the hope fade away into an emptiness that settled in his stomach. "...Yeah. I know."

Taichi stared at him for a long moment, expressionless. "We can't do this again."

Daisuke blinked hard, looking away. "Oh."

"I mean," Taichi said quickly. "I work at the school, Daisuke! We shouldn't have... I'm sorry," he mumbled. He looked like he felt guilty.

"What about Katashi?" Daisuke asked, purposefully leaving off the -san that he would have used normally. "He's your student, too, right?"

Taichi winced. "Well, we only did it a few times and-"

"Right. He's different." Daisuke stood and smiled stiffly. "And I'm just your... what?"

"...My friend," Taichi said weakly.

"Yeah. So, what's he?" Daisuke felt his eyes sting and he blinked again, trying to keep the tears from welling up.

"He's just..." Taichi frowned. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew I just-"

"You just fuck around. And it doesn't mean anything. And I knew that." Daisuke nodded once. "I knew that."

"But you're upset." Taichi sat up, reaching for Daisuke.

"Yeah." Daisuke stepped back, out of his reach. "But it's my fault, so I'm just gonna go and deal with it. Thanks for the... fun."

Taichi watched as Daisuke left the room, and Daisuke half hoped that the older boy would follow him. But he didn't.

Pulling his still half-wet clothes from the dryer, Daisuke got dressed and left as quickly as he could. But the moment he was outside Taichi's front door, he paused and stared back over his shoulder. 'He'll follow me, right? He'll chase after me and say he's sorry and... and at least say that I'm important, too... even if it's not like that...'

But Taichi didn't appear. Daisuke stood there waiting for an hour, staring at the closed front door to the Yagamis' apartment. But Taichi never opened it.

Finally feeling the cold from his wet clothes seeping into him, Daisuke turned and walked down the stairs, leaving the apartment building. 'Should have known. _Did_ know. Shouldn't have been so stupid. ...Can't do it again...' Daisuke blinked hard, feeling a few tears run down his face. He scrubbed them away angrily. 'Sure, but he'll fuck stupid Katashi as many times as he wants, and probly loads of other people, too. Maybe I'm just the only one who's _not_ special. Maybe I'm just...' Daisuke rubbed his face on the back of his arm. 'Stupid to think I'd be anything special to anyone.'

He sat on the stoop of an apartment building and cried. The last thing he wanted to do was go home in tears. Jun would never leave him alone about it. It was cold, and he shivered, wincing as he realized just how much his ass hurt.

"Daisuke?"

Daisuke looked up quickly, wiping his face. "Yeah?" He sniffled loudly.

"What are you doing here?" Hikari stared at him in concern.

Daisuke stood, forcing a laugh. "Just enjoying the nice cold air, that's all! I'm going home, now!"

"Something happened," Hikari said, grabbing his sleeve. "...Shouldn't you be with Takeru-kun?"

Daisuke turned and yanked his arm away. "He dumped me, so just leave me alone! You're happy with Miyako, right!"

Hikari looked taken aback. She nodded slightly.

"And Takeru doesn't even _ have_ anyone, but _he's_ happier _without_ me." Daisuke winced, realizing how bitter he sounded, but he couldn't stop. "And Taichi-senpai is happy as long as he has someone to fuck. Unless it's _me_."

Hikari's eyes were wide. "Did Oniichan..."

"So you can all go off and be happy and leave me alone, 'cause the last thing I want to do is hear about how fucking _happy_ you all are. And I _don't_ want your help. You wouldn't understand, anyway. Things always work out for _you_."

"Daisuke-kun!" Hikari followed as Daisuke walked away quickly. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to help. I can talk to Oniichan and-"

"I told you, leave me alone!" Daisuke turned and glared at her, the tears gone, now replaced by anger. "Just leave me alone."

Hikari nodded tentatively. "Okay, Daisuke-kun. I'll see you at school."

Daisuke turned and walked away, and with each step, his anger grew. 'Fine. No one wants me. I'm not special. I'm not important. They all like other people better. Even Taichi-senpai likes his random fucks better than me.' Daisuke felt his stomach clench up, realizing that he still had some of Taichi's cum within him. 'I'm gonna go home and take a really, really long shower. And tomorrow... I'll just show them. I'll find someone who wants me, even if I've gotta fuck around. After all, it's good enough for Taichi-senpai, right? So it's good enough for me.'

Chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

Finding Obsolescence  
A Day in the Life (and then some)

by Lavender Feline

* * *

Smug. That was the word, Daisuke thought, fit him best today. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking with his head held high, he made his way to school. Sure, he was a little tired. He had gotten home late last night after all. He smirked and scratched his nose sheepishly. Now he knew why people (Taichi!) had so much sex. It was _fun_.

And hey, now he had plenty of experience. After all, the first Monday after he'd been rejected by Taichi he'd picked up a random boy from his class. He hadn't even known the boy's name before then, but he knew him a lot better _now_. Everyone avoided that kid, Daisuke had noticed, and he was pretty sure it was because he wore his clothes tight and hung around with the wrong crowd. 'So, maybe I'm part of the wrong crowd now!' Daisuke laughed and kicked a pebble along the sidewalk, thinking about their little encounter. Sure, a bathroom stall wasn't the best place for a blowjob, but he'd enjoyed it. And he was pretty sure the other guy liked it when he'd jerked him off. At least, the loud noises he made made Daisuke think he might not be so bad at this sex stuff after all.

Word traveled quickly. By the end of the day he'd already made out with two other guys, one of which was a senior! Sure, exchanging saliva wasn't _sex_, but it was fun anyway. And then he'd felt confident. So confident in fact, that by that weekend he'd actually _done it_. Daisuke blushed and looked down at his feet, biting his lower lip. So, he hadn't been _ perfect_. But being the _top_ was really hard work! He wondered how people (Taichi!) kept doing it all the time. It was exhausting... but worth it in the end, he supposed. He didn't want anyone going _back there_ again any time soon. Not after what happened with his senpai.

But it had been quite a thrill when he'd gotten that phone call. The boy had called him. Where had he gotten his _home_ number? Daisuke wasn't sure, but it didn't matter. "Wanna come sleep over?" the boy had asked. Daisuke knew what he'd meant. When he'd arrived the boy was already half undressed, wearing only his underwear. Those were removed quickly. After making out in the doorway for a few minutes, Daisuke found himself on top of the other boy on the couch. He shuddered at the memory. No, it hadn't been perfect. But it'd felt _good_.

The only award part, he thought, was when they were done. The boy had grinned at him and cleaned himself up. "See you at school," was all he said. Daisuke had felt odd walking home alone after what they'd done. There hadn't been a goodbye kiss or anything. He'd felt... empty.

'But that's just 'cause I'm new at it! That's all!'

Gritting his teeth, Daisuke looked back up and saw the school in the distance. It was Monday again, and Daisuke was ready to face high school for the first time again, this time as his _new and improved_ self. His blatantly gay and not-liking-anyone self! Not because of the sex. He'd been fooling around for a week now. But because... he was happy now! He was comfortable and happy! He didn't need a cute boyfriend. He just needed hot guys to fuck around with! And when he entered the school that morning, Daisuke was sure he'd found his place in the world. So what if some people didn't approve? They just didn't understand.

"Daisuke-kun!" Hikari called after him as he walked down the halls to their classroom.

Daisuke turned and glanced at her. 'What's she want?'

Hikari smiled when she reached him. "How was your weekend?" She looked nervous.

"Good. I fucked a guy." He smirked. "How was yours?"

There it was again. That _look_. Like she disapproved of him and worse, she was worried about him.

Daisuke's eyes narrowed. "You're not gonna lecture me." It was a statement, not a question.

"No, Daisuke-kun, I'm just-" she began, looking suddenly upset.

"Worried?" Daisuke laughed. "Why? I'm having a great time! Lots happier now, too. You should try it!" Daisuke said, grinning smugly.

"Hey, Daisuke," a boy's voice said.

Daisuke turned and spotted one of the many older boys he'd now made out with passing him. The older boy winked at him. Daisuke grinned back.

"You... are using protection... right?" Hikari asked cautiously.

Daisuke frowned. "Yeah. See?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of condoms. "Always be prepared." He smirked and turned again. "See you in class."

He felt a tinge of guilt in his gut. He'd treated all of his friends like that since the week before. Even Hikari-chan. Even Takeru. Even Ken. He frowned, remembering the conversation they'd had only a few days earlier. Ken had called to talk. That in itself was strange. Daisuke always called _Ken_, not the other way around. Not that Ken wouldn't call him. It's just that Daisuke was so enthusiastic about their nightly conversations that Ken never had a chance to dial first.

But this time two days had passed since they'd talked. The night after the... _thing_ with Taichi, Daisuke hadn't felt much like picking up the phone. And the next night he hadn't felt like talking to _ anyone_. After all, what would his friends think of his new... hobbies? But on the third night, Ken had called. He'd asked right away why Daisuke hadn't called him first.

Daisuke sighed, remembering how he'd snapped at his friend. 'Why didn't you call me?' he'd asked bitterly. Ken was taken aback, he knew. But he hadn't stopped there. 'I've been getting blowjobs. Guess you're not the only one.' But when Ken had asked if it was because he'd gotten a new boyfriend, or maybe he and Takeru had gotten back together, Daisuke had snapped. 'Boyfriend? Who the fuck needs a boyfriend!'

It had gone downhill from there. It was depressing to think about. Daisuke decided he wouldn't. Not right now. Right now he was supposed to be happy.

Continuing down the hall, Daisuke knew that people were staring at him. Okay, so maybe he'd gotten a reputation. So? At least this time it was one he _deserved_. And he'd worked hard at it, too! So now when he heard people whispering when he passed, he knew what it was _about_. And he wasn't ashamed.

'Why should I be ashamed? Not like I'm hurting anyone. And anyway, lots of cool people have random sex!' Daisuke's smile froze in place when he saw a familiar head of hair bobbing through the crowd. 'Like him. What's he doing here?' He'd sort of assumed that Taichi had quit, or that something had happened. After all, his senpai hadn't been seen in the school since... _that_ day.

"Not sick anymore?" Daisuke asked as Taichi passed him. He forced a grin, trying to look much more relaxed than he felt.

Taichi tensed and turned to find Daisuke leaning against the wall, grinning at him. "No," Taichi muttered. "All well now. You?"

Daisuke shrugged. "Just thought it was weird that you didn't show all last week. Couldn't you lose your job?"

Taichi smirked half-heartedly. "Can't help it when you get sick."

"Funny. I didn't catch anything. And we were pretty _ close_ that day," Daisuke said, smile widening to show his teeth.

Taichi stared at him quietly for a moment. "Heard you've made friends with a certain group."

"Yeah. They all speak highly of you, of course." Daisuke's smile faded.

"You left these at my house," Taichi said, pulling something out of his pocket.

Daisuke stared at what was in Taichi's hand. 'My goggles...' He reached for them instinctively, then yanked his hand back. 'No! I don't care.' "I don't want them anymore. Keep 'em."

Now Taichi look hurt. He hesitated, then pocketed the goggles again. "If you change your mind-"

"Why would I? I'm all grown up now, anyway. What use do I have for those?" Daisuke forced himself not to smile. 'Wow, I sound really evil! Cool!'

Taichi grinned sadly. "Yeah. Guess you have."

"Only thanks to you." Daisuke smiled now, brightly. "Thanks, Taichi-senpai!"

"I have to go get ready." Taichi turned and stalked down the halls, quickly leaving Daisuke behind.

'Serves him right. ...I don't need those stupid old goggles. I don't.' He frowned and looked around. 'What'd he mean 'get ready'? Get ready for what? Am I missing something?'

But the moment he'd entered the classroom he knew. 'Sports Day,' Daisuke thought, groaning. Sports Day was his favorite day of the year usually! It was better than Christmas! An entire day dedicated to playing games? Class against class, brother against sister, this was _the _day for healthy competition! Races, soccer, even weird stuff like the bread eating competition! And, Daisuke didn't like to admit it but, he sort of even liked the traditional dance that they always did at the end. Not that he was any good at it. But somehow this year he'd forgotten about it.

'Guess I was thinking about other stuff,' Daisuke thought, hesitating in the doorway. Hikari and Takeru were sitting together and talking, and the boy he'd jerked off the week before even had a few people to hang out with. But he didn't. He'd already blown off his friends, and he knew they'd treat him weird. Daisuke sighed and backed out of the doorway. He had to go home. There was no reason for him to be here.

He felt his new pride fading fast as he walked down the halls to go back the way he'd come. 'Some friends,' Daisuke thought, sulking. 'All I've heard from them since last week is 'you've changed' and 'is something wrong?' and 'this isn't like you'. How do they know what's like me! They're all able to live their stupid mushy lives, holding hands and kissing, good for them. But I can't... I can't do that. No one wants...' Daisuke blushed softly and sighed, staring down at the floor as he slowly walked along. '...to hold my hand.'

"You asshole!" a girl's voice cried.

Daisuke frowned and jerked his head up. He knew _that_ noise. It was all too familiar. That was - but it couldn't be.

"I'm going to kill you!" it cried again.

'It IS! I've heard _that _too many times to not recognize it! It's aniki!' Daisuke sprinted down the hall to where he could hear the voice more clearly. 'The boys' bathroom!' Daisuke wrinkled his nose. 'What's _she_ doing here!' Yanking the door open, Daisuke stepped inside quickly only to be faced with something he never thought he'd see.

His sister was pointing a finger in Taichi's face - who was leaning back away from her as far as he could, pressing back against a sink. Ken was standing next to Jun with his arms folded, and Yamato was glaring at Taichi as well.

'What the hell!' Daisuke gaped at them, but they hadn't noticed him. He wasn't surprised about _that_ part. His sister _was_ distracting when she was like this. 'What are they all doing here!' Daisuke stepped back quickly, glad that the entryway to the bathroom was badly lit and in a corner. He hugged the wall and watched with wide eyes. 'Don't let them see me! Don't let them see me!'

Luckily for Daisuke, Jun was far too distracting for anyone to notice anything but her.

"What do you _mean_ you didn't do anything! I know better! My poor little brother's been acting like some sort of... male _slut_!" Jun yelled at Taichi, jabbing his chest with her finger. "It had to be you!"

Daisuke scowled at them silently. 'I'm not a slut!'

Taichi winced at the jabbing. "Why does it have to be my fault! Can't he just have-"

"Just what, Taichi?" Yamato's voice asked, dry and cold. "Decided to be a big slut like you for _fun_?"

"It's not like him to act like this," Ken added softly, frowning. "And he told me not to lecture him because it's what _you_ do, and no one lectures _you_."

"Hey!" Taichi frowned at them all. "I'm not a slut!"

"I'm gonna strangle you!" Jun yelled, grabbing the collar of Taichi's shirt. "My little brother's always been a brat, but at least if he's gay he'll be a CUTE brat! But now you _ruined_ him! I found _used_ condoms in the trash, you asshole! With... STUFF in them! He's been..." her eyes watered up. "He's _been_ with people. Lots of _different_ people from what I've heard, and- No one hurts my little brother!"

Daisuke blushed, his eyebrows raised. 'I dunno if I should be touched or freaked out... and used condoms? Those were just from practicing putting them on.' He sweatdropped. 'I wouldn't have sex at _home_! What does she think of me! And so what if I got a little turned on after I put them on... I had to know what it _felt_ like with them, right?' He blushed and pouted.

"You have to _do_ something," Yamato added.

"I can't! It has nothing to do with me!" Taichi said as Jun shook him violently.

"Of course it has something to do with you, Taichi-san," Ken said coldly. "Everything Daisuke does has something to do with you."

Shoving Jun off, Taichi looked guilty. "Look, I can't do anything. We had sex, but-"

"You raped my little brother!" Jun lunged for Taichi again, but Yamato and Ken held her off.

'Stupid girl! He wouldn't _rape_ me! And... I'm not girly enough to be raped, either!' Daisuke pouted. 'What the hell does everyone think of me!'

"I didn't rape anyone! I _asked_ him if he was okay with it and he said yes! ...I thought he understood, but..." Taichi frowned. "Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore. He doesn't like me. He even gave back the goggles."

"Taichi, if I have to I will kick your ass," Yamato said, glaring at his friend. "What kind of idiot are you! Of course he likes you!"

"No, he doesn't! He gave the goggles back, damnit! 'Course he doesn't like me!" Taichi looked at them like they were stupid.

"We could just let Jun-san go," Ken said in a tone of voice that made them all shudder. He was beginning to sound like a certain alter ego of his.

"It's not his fault," Daisuke said, feeling the words stick in his throat.

Everyone looked over suddenly to find Daisuke standing in the doorway.

Daisuke forced a grin. "Let him go. He didn't do anything wrong."

Taichi's eyes were huge. Jun looked slightly less rabid. Ken's evil glow faded. Yamato's disapproving scowl disappeared.

"This isn't 'cause of him." Daisuke laughed shortly. "Can't I just be having fun?"

Ken let go of Jun and approached Daisuke, giving him a pitying look. "But you aren't having fun."

Daisuke bit the inside of his cheek. He could _feel_ Ken sensing his emotions. Damn jogress. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind as best he could. "I'm having _loads_ of fun!"

Ken jerked back, as if Daisuke had just slammed a door in his face. "Daisuke..." he said softly, eyes large.

Yamato walked past, patting Daisuke on the shoulder. "If you need to talk, you know where I live. C'mon, Ken."

Ken frowned. "But..."

"We can't force him to talk to us." Yamato grinned at Daisuke. "Just be careful, okay?"

Daisuke forced a matching grin. "'Course!" He watched as his best friend and his best friend's boyfriend left together, hand in hand. It hurt to see. "What were you guys doing here, anyway?" He turned to give his sister a look. "Why are you at my school? In the BOYS bathroom!"

Jun gave him a hurt look. "Because I _know_ you've been slutting around and-"

"I have not!" Daisuke glared at her. Ah, anger, much easier to deal with. Anger made sense. Anger was easy. "And anyway, _you're _the one that wanted me to crossdress! I didn't think you'd care!"

"Of course I care! You're my little brother!" Jun approached him, grinning sheepishly. "I know I haven't been there for you, but... I have to say something when you're in trouble. I have to _do_ something."

"So you rounded up Ken and Yamato-san to attack Taichi-senpai!" Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Good job, _neesan_."

Jun scowled again. "Actually, that was coincidence. They were already on their way to kill him." She jerked her head at Taichi. "I just joined them. And anyway, it's sports day! I _told_ you I was gonna come!"

Daisuke made a face. "I forgot it was today," he mumbled. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I noticed." Jun grinned. "So you'll stop doing this, right? Stop making us worry?"

Daisuke glared at her. "Why are you worried about me now, anyway! No one was worried about me _before_! Just fuck off!"

Jun slapped him. It wasn't a hard slap, nothing Daisuke couldn't handle. But it was enough to jar him. And he gaped at her, feeling his eyes water up from the sting.

"Stop being such a brat! Everyone is worried about you _ now_ and that's what matters! But if you wanna fuck yourself over some more, go ahead! I've done what I can!"

Daisuke watched, mouth hanging open, as his sister stormed out of the bathroom. "Wha..." He rubbed his cheek gently and turned back only to realize that Taichi was still there.

They stared at each other quietly. Neither made a move to leave or to speak. A full minute passed.

"Is it safe to come out now?" A boy peeked his head out from a stall, his eyes wide. "Is that scary girl gone!"

Daisuke looked over and sweatdropped. "Um... yeah. She's gone."

The boy came out of the stall and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry... just... she seemed kinda crazy so I hid. Didn't mean to listen in..."

Daisuke shrugged at him and watched as he left the bathroom quickly, obviously feeling awkward.

"I have to go home," Daisuke said, turning to leave as well.

"What about sports day?" Taichi asked, approaching him.

"I don't feel like playing games today." Daisuke opened the door to leave. "Like I told them, you didn't do anything. So just... stop looking so guilty. It makes you look dumb."

Taichi's eyes widened. "Never heard you talk like this before."

"Guess I never felt like this before." Daisuke turned and grinned at him. "See you."

He left the bathroom before he could start to cry. He didn't want Taichi to see him cry. Running through the halls, Daisuke knew he had to find a quiet place to hide or he'd be dragged out to participate with his class. Outside he could hear the beginnings of the festival, loud cheers and people shooting off small fireworks. He had to hide.

Finding a darkened classroom, Daisuke ran into it and shut the door behind him, sliding to the floor. The tears finally built up and overflowed. 'I don't like him. I don't! I can't... Taichi-senpai... doesn't like me. So I'm just not gonna like him. I'm not.' He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them, feeling his chest heave in a sob that he'd been holding back for the last ten minutes.

Images of the past week raced through his mind. The feeling of another person _touching_ him. The way it felt to touch _them_. The strange sensation of not knowing the name of the boy that was sucking him off. The sick feeling in his stomach when that boy had spat his cum out into the toilet. He'd wanted to throw up.

He shuddered, digging his fingers into his legs and rubbing the tears off on the knees of his pants. 'But I don't care! I don't! I'm doing it all right, aren't I! I'm doing it all... I'm having sex with people I don't even _know_! Isn't that supposed to make it all go away?'

Images of the boy's ass that he'd fucked the night before. It had taken him a minute to get the condom on, and it was tight. It almost pinched. Were they supposed to do that? And then the feeling of sinking into the other boy... or rather, the lack of feeling. It was hot, he knew that. But... the condom blocked out a lot of it. Instead of feeling overwhelmed with pleasure, he'd just felt... tense. After a few minutes it had felt good, sure. But... only after he'd shut his eyes. He didn't want to see who he was fucking.

'Fucking... what a great word. That's exactly what it was. Fucking. Nothing more.' He wasn't thinking of the night before. He was thinking of when _he'd_ been the one on bottom. 'So, I was a fuck. Just like that guy was to me last night. Only... I didn't kiss him like _he_ kissed _me_.' He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying not to think of the way it had felt when Taichi had kissed him afterwards. The way it felt to have the older boy's lips pressed to his own, but so gently. They'd both been too tired for fiery kisses then.

Daisuke let out a frustrated moan. "I fucked around just like he does! Isn't that supposed to make me a heartless bastard, too!"

"I don't think it works that way," a voice said from a little ways in front of Daisuke.

Jerking his head up, Daisuke shivered. The air was cold on his wet face. "What are you doing here!"

Katashi grinned, his odd small eyes narrowing with his smile to where Daisuke could barely see his pupils. "Hiding from sports day."

"Oh." Daisuke sniffled. "Me too, I guess."

"You were crying." Katashi cocked his head.

"...Yeah." Daisuke looked away. "You shouldn't just... _ watch_ like that."

"I should have said something sooner, but I wasn't sure what was wrong." Katashi's grin faded. "Someone broke your heart?"

Daisuke glared at him. "No! I don't _like_ anyone. So no one _can_. I just... wanna fuck around. Like you and Taichi-senpai."

Katashi raised his eyebrows. "Then why are you so upset?"

Daisuke bit his lower lip, considering. Katashi wasn't bad looking. "I'm not." He launched himself forward, throwing Katashi off balance so that he was flat on his back, and Daisuke kissed him hard.

Katashi responded quickly, placing his arms on Daisuke's shoulders. He kissed back willingly.

'This is better... this is way better than crying. Not worth crying over, anyway! Just make out with cute boys and don't worry about the rest.'

Opening his mouth and pressing his tongue into Katashi's, Daisuke deepend the kiss, sliding his hands down the older boy's chest. 'He tastes... familiar. All the guys have tasted kinda different, but... he tastes like something...'

Katashi moaned softly and ran a hand through Daisuke's hair, pulling him closer.

Daisuke's eyes opened wide suddenly and he jerked back and away, scooting back until he was pressed against the far wall, panting. "You taste like Taichi-senpai."

Katashi wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "Well, there's a reason for that."

Daisuke shut his eyes tightly and covered his ears with his hands. "No!"

Katashi scooted over to sit next to him. "No what?"

"No!" 'I don't want to hear it... don't tell me!' Daisuke felt the tears building up again and his stomach clench up.

Katashi sighed and sat back, straightening out his shirt. "I was just going to say that Taichi loaned me some of his gum earlier. I ran out."

"...gum?" Daisuke opened one eye and pulled his hands away slowly. "That's... all?"

Katashi nodded. "Peppermint. I prefer strawberry myself, but-"

"So you weren't having sex!" Daisuke blurted out, sitting forward, feeling suddenly desperate.

"Of course not!" Katashi laughed. "I haven't slept with Taichi in over a year!"

"But..." Daisuke frowned, looking down at the floor. "I saw you two... making out..."

"Oh, he was just teasing me." Katashi shrugged. "We were just goofing off. Clothing was never removed."

A wave of relief passed over Daisuke and he sighed. 'What am I so happy for? It's not like it matters anyway.'

"But he slept with _you_, I see." Katashi nodded. "I thought so. He's been acting strange."

Daisuke looked up, eyes wide and innocent. "Me?"

"But something went wrong," Katashi mused. "That's why you were crying, isn't it?"

"...He uh... sorta said we couldn't do it again." Daisuke laughed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I guess I wasn't very good!"

But Katashi didn't laugh back. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows were arched. "He said _what_?"

"That we couldn't do it again... somethin' about losing his job, I guess..." Daisuke held the smile as best he could, but he could feel it fading.

"Taichi wouldn't do that." Katashi was frowning at him.

"What?" Daisuke made a face. "I'm not lying! He did!"

"He's never done it _before_," the older boy said, peering closely at Daisuke.

"Oh." Daisuke blinked hard, feeling his eyes well up again. "Guess I'm... just that bad, huh?"

"No! That's not what I meant." Katashi grinned. "You _ like_ him, don't you?"

Daisuke opened his mouth to deny it. He wanted to tell the older boy that he must have done some nasty things to become the captain of the soccer team if he was stupid enough to think THAT. Only then he remembered that Taichi had been the last captain, and they _had_ been doing nasty things. And then he remembered that now _he'd _been doing nasty things. And when he finally spoke, he couldn't help what he said. "I _don't_ like him! I love him!" Daisuke cursed under his breath, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. "I'm so stupid! I've always felt like that and... and I finally tried to tell him and all he said was 'I don't date' and then I... I ran off and... and fucked a bunch of random people that I don't even _know_ and... and I yelled at all my friends and everyone _hates_ me ESPECIALLY him and I didn't even get my goggles back and-" He couldn't speak anymore. He just cried, burying his face back in his arms, and hoping that Katashi would go away and leave him alone.

Daisuke felt both relieved and depressed when he heard the door to the classroom open and close. 'He left. Good. I don't want him here. I just wanna be alone. I don't need anyone. Not him, not Taichi-senpai, not friends...'

"Daisuke?"

Daisuke looked up sharply, eyes blurry. "Ken?"

Ken wrapped his arms around Daisuke's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "Are you okay?"

Daisuke sniffled loudly. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid," Ken said firmly, loosening his hold on his friend.

"I've been a huge jerk." Daisuke's eyes watered up more. "I'm sorry."

Ken smiled and shook his head. "I'm not angry. No one's angry."

Daisuke's eyes widened and he smiled just a bit. "Really? You're sure?"

"I'm sure. We're all just worried about you." Ken let go of Daisuke and crossed his legs in front of him.

And suddenly, those words didn't make him angry anymore. "Sorry."

Ken shook his head. "Don't even think about it. You would do the same for me."

Daisuke's smile widened and he wiped his face on his sleeve. "Guess so." He sniffled again and cocked his head at Ken. "But why were you here, anyway? Don't you have classes today?"

Ken nodded. "I skipped class and Yamato and I came to talk some sense into Taichi-san."

"You did that for me?" Daisuke sighed heavily. "Yamato-san, too?"

"Of course! You're our friend. And... you're my best friend, Daisuke. I couldn't let this happen to you." Ken smiled. "But I'll have a lot of makeup work to do, so you'd better appreciate it."

Daisuke finally smiled for real. "I guess I do. Tell Yamato-san thanks, okay?"

"Um," Katashi cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

"You're still here?" Daisuke asked suspiciously, looking up to see the other boy standing near the door.

"Yes." He grinned. "I just wanted to tell you... Taichi's never told anyone they couldn't _do it_ again."

Daisuke scowled. "I know! I suck, okay! Just leave me alone!"

"No, no. Taichi's slept with people who were absolutely _terrible_ from what he's told me. It's not that." His grin widened. "Taichi is afraid of commitment."

"I could have told you that," Ken muttered.

"So?" Daisuke scowled more. "I suck more than anyone else!"

"No! Taichi _runs_ from commitment and his feelings. He's never slept with anyone he _liked_. I'd say... his rejecting you was probably because he was scared."

"Taichi-senpai doesn't _get_ scared," Daisuke retorted without thinking. "That's a stupid thing to be scared of, anyway!"

Ken frowned. "You know he gets scared. Everyone does."

Daisuke looked back at his friend. "I guess..." Daisuke grinned, remembering the time a spider had landed on his senpai's shoulder when they were sitting under the bleachers after a game one day. He'd pointed it out only to see his senpai go sheet white and scream like a girl. He'd had to brush it off, squish it, and show Taichi the dead spider to prove it was gone. And even after that Taichi never sat under those bleachers again. "Yeah... guess he is scared of some stupid stuff..."

"So," Katashi said, opening the door to leave. "I'm going home. But if I were you, I'd talk to Taichi one more time. And the sooner the better... he's pretty good at forgetting things on purpose."

Daisuke watched as the older boy left and he sighed, turning to Ken with a determined look. "I have to talk to him."

Ken smiled. "Yes, you do."

"But... if he says no..." Daisuke hesitated. "You'll keep me from doing more stupid stuff, right? 'Cause..." he shuddered. "I don't ever wanna do _that_ stuff again. It was... gross."

Ken chuckled. "I'll tie you down if I have to."

"No thanks, I'm not as kinky as you and Yamato-san." He stuck out his tongue and hopped up, laughing when he saw Ken's face turn red. "I'll call you later, okay?"

He didn't wait for a reply before he dashed out the door. He had to find Taichi. And he had a feeling he knew exactly where his senpai would be. He ran outside, hoping that after his dramatic confrontation there would still be time for him to join his class' team. He didn't want to miss his _first_ high school sports day after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Finding Obsolescence  
A Day in the Life (and then some)

by Lavender Feline

* * *

"Taichi-senpai!" Daisuke called as he ran towards the older boy. Across the field he could see his class playing against room 206 in what appeared to be a well balanced soccer game. Daisuke sighed, slowing his gate. 'I gotta learn not to angst... makes me skip out on all the good stuff. Maybe if I was playing we'd be doing better...' He frowned as Takeru scored a goal for their class. 'I coulda done a cooler shot than that.'

Taichi turned his head for a moment, glancing at Daisuke. His eyes widened. "Daisuke..."

"Hey, um..." Daisuke stared, frowning. "Can we go talk?"

Taichi pursed his lips. "Um... I kinda have to referee." He turned and looked back at the field. "They volunteered me."

"Oh." Daisuke grinned. "Well, guess you are the best one here for the job."

Taichi's eyebrows arched and he glanced back at Daisuke. "You seem... happy."

"I feel better." Daisuke shrugged. "So... maybe after the game?"

Taichi nodded and turned back to the field just in time to catch a foul. He blew his whistle and waved down the offending player. "Sure. Meet me in the locker room. It should be quiet in there." With that, he ran out to the field.

Daisuke smiled, forcing away the empty feeling that was gnawing away at his gut. He _had_ to do this. He just had to hang in there till he could talk to Taichi, and then it would all be okay! 'Happy ending and everything,' Daisuke though, turning to go back to the building. Watching his classmates play soccer without him was just too much punishment for the day.

Once inside, Daisuke headed to the locker room. He could wait for Taichi there, and maybe even think of something impressive to say. 'I love you! You know it, I know it! We can't repress our feelings any longer!' Daisuke sighed and sat on a bench, leaning back against a locker. 'Nah. Don't think that would really go over too good.'

Reaching down into his bag, Daisuke pulled out his sketchbook and a pencil. He grinned a bit and began to sketch Taichi. After a moment, the image began to develop. Taichi was sitting on something, Daisuke decided, and sketched a vague line behind him, quickly moving back to the legs. His legs were spread. And Daisuke blushed faintly, hunching over his sketchbook as he drew in detail, what went _between_ his senpai's legs. 'After all, now I _know_ what it looks like.' He grinned widely, chuckling. The image began to take recognizable form as Taichi's trademark bushy hair was added, and then his expression, a smirk.

Daisuke licked his lips and shifted. 'Probly kinda wrong to get turned on by my own art. I should go back to planning.' He took a deep breath and stared fiercely at the Taichi in the drawing's face. "I love you. You have to date me, 'cause... otherwise it's too sad! So... go out with me!"

"Hey, he _is_ here."

Daisuke looked up sharply, blushing. 'Damn.' "Um, hey guys." He held his sketchbook to his chest tightly and grinned at the boys that approached him.

The boy with the ponytail smirked at Daisuke. "Hey. Whatcha drawin' there?"

Daisuke shrugged stiffly. He hadn't spoken to this boy since he'd beat him up on the first day of school. A few of his friends were standing behind him looking thug-like. 'This is bad.' "Nothing really."

"Looks like somethin' to me." Ponytail, as Daisuke had dubbed him, reached over and grabbed the sketchbook, pulling on it.

"Hey! Leggo!" Daisuke pulled back hard until he heard paper being ripped. Horrified at the thought of his drawings being torn, he let go.

"Now, let's see what he's got here." Ponytail turned the book in his hands and stared at it with wide eyes. "What the hell!"

One of the boys behind him laughed, and the brown haired boy Daisuke remembered as being called Kenta blushed and looked away. Daisuke frowned. "C'mon, just give it back!"

"Hold it." Ponytail handed it off to Kenta and approached Daisuke. "You _are_ a little cocksucker, aren't you? I knew it. And not only that, but that perverted teacher! You his little bitch after all?"

Daisuke clenched his hands tightly into fists and gave the boy a cold stare. "Don't make me kick your ass again."

"I don't think you can." Ponytail smirked. "See, it's two against one now."

The taller boy that was with him cracked his knuckles and smirked.

Daisuke gulped hard. "That's not fair! You're just too weak to take me alone! Pretty sad, being scared of a _fag_." 'Gotta stall 'em... maybe if I stall 'em long enough someone'll show up!'

But Ponytail only began approaching him faster. "Hold him."

The taller boy grabbed Daisuke's arm and yanked it behind his back, pinning him. Daisuke yelped and tried to pull away, but he wasn't exactly trained in fighting, and he thought he remembered seeing this guy on the school's karate team. 'I'm so dead!'

"Not gonna call for help?" Ponytail laughed. "That's pathetic." And he swung.

Daisuke gasped, feeling all the air leave his lungs. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to breathe again, but the second punch came too quickly. He struggled against the grip the other boy had on him, but he couldn't get away. He was _trapped_. Panicking at the realization, Daisuke struggled harder, but he froze when he realized the only thing he was doing was straining his own arm. Then came a third punch, this one right below his ribs.

Daisuke's eyes popped open again. Something was wrong. He couldn't _breathe_. His chest was spasming, all he could get in were little gasps. 'What the hell! What's going on! I can't breathe!' He felt his knees go weak in panic. 'Am I gonna _die_!' He winced as Ponytail lifted his fist to land a blow on Daiuske's face.

But it never came.

Daisuke grunted when he felt his body hit the floor. His breathing was still spasming and he was beginning to get dizzy.

"Shit!" He heard the taller boy say.

"Just get the fuck out. I'll deal with you later." That voice was familiar.

Daisuke's vision began to blur. All he could see from his place on the floor were three pairs of feet fleeing the room. His sketchbook dropped to the floor in front of him. He reached for it with one arm.

"Shit. Daisuke!" Two strong hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to his knees. "What the... fuck. Hold your breath."

Daisuke blinked slowly at the blurry image of Taichi in front of him. 'But I need _more_ air... not less...' Daisuke felt his thoughts slowing.

"Hold your breath!" Taichi clamped a hand down over Daisuke's mouth and pinched his nose.

Daisuke trembled for a moment, trying to yank away, but his strength was all gone. Then his chest stopped spasming as quickly as it had begun. And when Taichi pulled his hands away, Daisuke took a long, deep breath. He sat back heavily and breathed deeply for a minute, enjoying the taste of the air, and watching as the room slowly came into focus again.

Taichi looked angry. "They punched you in the solar plexus."

Daisuke frowned. This still didn't make sense. "Huh?"

"That's why that happened. Your..." Taichi sighed. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. You're okay now."

Daisuke nodded slowly. "They kicked my ass." He grinned very slightly.

"Two against one isn't aren't fair odds." Taichi looked back towards the door. "Those brats are going to die."

Daisuke's grin widened. "Don't kill them. Just hurt them real bad." He chuckled, wincing after a moment. His chest still stung.

Taichi picked up the sketchbook and paused. It was lying face down on the floor. Daisuke felt his back tense. But then Taichi closed it and handed it to him. "Probly should be more careful with that kinda stuff. I take it they didn't like what they saw?" He smirked.

Daisuke blushed and shoved the book back into his bag. "Yeah. Guess not."

"Sorry. I should have gotten here sooner." Taichi reached over, placing a hand to Daisuke's forehead as if to check his temperature. "Are you okay?"

Daisuke pulled away sharply. The mere sensation of Taichi's skin against his own made him dizzy all over again. "I'm fine."

Taichi's smirk faded into that sad tired look again. "You wanted to talk about something, right?"

Daisuke bit his lower lip. 'I love you. I love you so much... can't I just get a hug or something? That would be nice... just hug me, Taichi-senpai. Hug me and kiss me and fuck me and...' Daisuke blushed at the thought and had to force the thoughts away. "Later? I'm kinda... shaken." He looked away, averting his gaze. "I could just... call you later."

Taichi looked disappointed and relieved at the same time. "Okay. You gonna go home?"

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah. I'm... really tired." He grinned weakly. "Thanks for saving me."

Taichi shifted awkwardly. "Well. Those guys still need a good ass kicking."

Daisuke smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they do. Wait until I feel better and I'll help!"

Taichi stared at him for a moment, then grinned. "Sure." He stood, then after a moment's hesitation, reached out and ruffled Daisuke's hair briefly. "I've gotta go back out there... they'll need my help."

"Okay." Daisuke watched as Taichi left the room, then slapped himself on the forehead. 'Stupid! Another chance gone! All I had to do was _say_ it! Taichi-senpai, I love you! Too late now.' He scowled and stood, gathering his things.

"Oh, darling, I love you!"

"I love you, too, my precious!"

"But what will they say? You're my teacher and I'm your student!"

"You're right... but our forbidden lust cannot be denied any longer!"

"Take me, my darling!"

"Oh, if only society could accept us for who we are!"

Daisuke twitched and rolled his eyes. 'Great. My sister's home. Guess it could be worse.' He kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room. "I'm home!" He'd taken the long way home - the long way being stopping at various stores and stalling - he hadn't wanted to face his sister again just yet, and he was just as afraid that he'd get home and no one would be there. He didn't want to be alone just as much as he didn't want to face Jun.

His sister and their mother were sitting on the couch, leaning forward, eyes locked on the television. "Shh! It's the best part!" Jun hissed at him.

Daisuke made a face. "This isn't even one of the _good_ dramas!"

"And you'd know the good ones how?" Jun asked, not looking away from the TV screen.

Daisuke scowled. "I'll be in my room." 'Stupid girl. So I watch a few dramas once in a while. Only when nothing else is on! ...That's all.' He turned to leave the room and ran into his father.

The older man had come into the room only moments before and gave Daisuke a sharp look before turning to his wife and daughter. "Turn the television off. We're going to have a family meeting."

"Oh, can't we do that later?" Daisuke's mom pouted, not pulling her gaze away from the TV.

His father picked up the remote and turned the television off. That got their attention. He wasn't around much, but when he was he was seldom quiet. Daisuke had been told he and his sister took after his father, the loud part anyway. "No. We're going to talk and we're going to talk now."

Daisuke felt his stomach clench. 'Oh, god. They know.' He sat heavily in the armchair behind him and fisted his hands, resting them on his legs.

His father pulled up a chair and sat down, facing the rest of them. Jun leaned over the arm of the couch and Daisuke's mother turned to face him.

"Daisuke," his father began, and all eyes were on him.

Daisuke began to tremble. "Y-yeah?" 'They know! HOW do they know!'

"Your mother found some... artwork... in your room, and-" his father began.

"You were in my ROOM!" Daisuke sat forward, yelling at them both. "What the hell were you doing in my room!" His heart was racing. He felt sick.

"Don't raise your voice at us, Daisuke," his father snapped back. "She was looking for dishes. Heaven knows you never bring them back to the kitchen when you're done, and-"

"But you could have asked me to! You can't just go through my stuff!" Daisuke knew he shouldn't have been yelling, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop.

"That's not the point!" His father frowned sharply at him. "The point is what she found. Rather... adult art... involving... men and..."

"Gay porn, daddy?" Jun asked in a sugary sweet voice, batting her eyes.

Their father's face turned a bright shade of red. "Quiet."

Jun sat back, averting her gaze again, giving Daisuke a pitying look.

Daisuke sighed heavily. "Yeah. I draw, so!"

"We don't approve of a boy your age drawing... those... _ things_," his mother said, flustered. "It's not appropriate!"

"What's not appropriate about it! I'm not a little kid anymore! Can't you just give me 'the talk' and drop it!" Daisuke clenched his teeth, knowing what was coming next. 'Here's where they disown me. Here's where they kick me out on the street because I'm gay. I just KNOW it... I'll show them. They can't treat me this way!'

"I don't approve of you being gay," Daisuke's father continued.

"So! I don't approve of you being a shitty dad! Not like I got any say in THAT!" Daisuke spat back, his eyes tearing up. "You can't make JUN raise me and expect me to come out like YOU wanted! It's too late to fix it now! So forget it! I don't care what you do! Kick me out on the street! Disown me! Force me to marry an ugly woman! I don't care what you try! It's not gonna make me like pussy any more!"

Daisuke's mother make a horrified face and gaped at him. "D-Daisuke..."

His father grimaced. "I wasn't finished."

Daisuke pouted and sat back, glaring at him. "Yeah? What else you gotta say?"

"I was going to say that I don't approve of you being gay. However, I also know that that won't change anything." He sighed and looked over at Jun. "Also, you're not exactly the oldest child we have, and I know Jun will marry and have a normal life..."

Daisuke winced. 'Normal! HER!'

"So although I don't like the idea of my only son being... that way..." His father's expression softened. "I also don't want my only son out on the streets with no support."

"Your father and I love you, Daisuke, even if we think what you're doing isn't... _right_." His mother smiled at him nervously. "You understand that, don't you?"

Daisuke gaped at him, drowning in confusion. "So... so you think it's nasty but you're not gonna punish me for it! And you don't like it, but I can be gay anyway!"

"Would you change if we told you to?" his father asked, folding his arms.

"Hell no! I'd rather go be a hooker or something!" Daisuke blurted out defiantly.

Jun giggled. Daisuke shot her a glare. "What! You don't think I could!"

His mother cleared his throat. "We know you better than you think, Daisuke. We know we can't make you change." She sniffled, her eyes looking moist. "But the last thing we want is for our only son to be out there all alone! Please give us time to adjust to this and... we'll support you as much as we can."

"Just don't go... flounting it or anything," his father added hastily. "We'll do what we can to understand you, but we don't want-"

"You'll learn to live with your shame as long as no one else knows about it?" Daisuke asked dryly, considering.

"That's... not how I would put it," his mother said gently.

"Yes." His father frowned at him. "Not good enough?"

"No. Not really." Daisuke grinned. "But better than I expected."

"And if you do want that 'birds and the bees' talk, I would be happy to do it now," Daisuke's mother said, smiling in a terrified sort of way. "I do know a lot about men and-"

"Agh! No!" Jun cut her off. "_Please_, mother, don't give him the 'eel goes in the cave' talk! It's embarrassing!"

Daisuke's father ran a hand through his hair and sighed, and for the first time, Daisuke noticed that his father was getting old. "Dad?" he said, grinning. "I'll get into a good college to make up for it."

His father chuckled, shaking his head. He looked tired. "Sure, son."

Daisuke stood quickly. "But right now I have to go-"

"Oh, no!" His mother stood, giving him a worried look. "Are you going to... _do _things! I won't approve of that sort of gay activity-"

"Mom!" Daisuke gave her an insulted look. "Just 'cause I'm gay doesn't mean I'm a slut!" Inwardly he winced, knowing this speech would have been better given the week before. "I happen to be going to ask someone out!"

Jun smiled widely. "Ooh! Who is it!"

Daisuke blushed softly and averted his gaze. "Taichi-senpai," he mumbled.

"Don't tell me that nice boy is gay, too!" His mother moaned unhappily, sitting back down.

"I knew I should have made you take a manlier sport, like karate. Soccer teams are all full of gays." His father sighed.

Daisuke snickered, wanting to agree. "I'll call if I'm not coming home tonight!"

He was out the door before he could hear his mother gasp in horror. He was down the stairs before he felt his embarrassment catch up with him. He was halfway to Taichi's house before he realized what he was doing. And by the time he knocked on his senpai's door, he knew what he had to do.

Taichi wasn't looking nearly as sexy as he was last time, Daisuke noted with relief. Instead, his senpai was wearing an old worn gray sweatsuit, complete with holes in the shirt and worn, years softened cloth. He wasn't wearing socks or slippers either, and Daisuke grinned. 'He looks cute barefoot.'

Taichi shifted awkwardly. "Hi," he finally said when he realized he was being stared at.

"Can I come in?" Daisuke quickly turned his grin into a determined look, one he hoped was impressive.

Taichi shrugged. "I guess..."

They walked into the living room. Taichi folded his arms. He looked self-concious. Daisuke stared at him, surprised. 'What does he have to be nervous about!'

"So-" they both said at the same time.

Then they both laughed nervously.

Daisuke grinned sheepishly. "You go first." 'Whatever he's got to say, it won't change my mind.'

Taichi took a deep breath and frowned. "I'm... all fucked up."

"...Huh?" Daisuke cocked his head.

"I don't like you fucking around!" Taichi blurted out, the tips of his ears turning red.

Daisuke's eyes widened. 'No... WAY.'

"I don't like... hearing about you... with those guys." Taichi averted his gaze. "I shouldn't care. But I do. It's pissing me off. I can't stop thinking about it. And then... when those guys beat you up..."

Daisuke cut him off quickly. "I have to say something first."

Taichi looked disappointed, but he shrugged. "Okay..."

"I came here for my goggles." Daisuke frowned.

Taichi winced. "...Not to see me." Then he frowned. "I thought you didn't want them."

"I do." Daisuke smiled. "I want them back."

Taichi sighed and walked over to the coffee table where they were sitting. He picked them up and sighed. "Guess I thought you were here for another reason. That's all." He walked back over and handed Daisuke the goggles.

Daisuke's smile widened. "This reminds me of when you gave them to me in the first place."

Taichi's eyebrows arched. "I guess. That was a long time ago."

"I decided something else, too." Daisuke quickly grabbed hold of the goggles _and _his senpai's hands.

Taichi tensed. "Oh?"

"You have to go out with me." Daisuke swallowed hard, impressed at himself for not wavering, impressed that his voice didn't crack embarrassingly, impressed that he got it out at all.

Taichi tensed and began tugging his hands away. "I don't-"

"Yeah, I know. But that's dumb." Daisuke smiled brightly. "So you have to!"

Taichi tugged harder, a panicked look dancing across his face. "Why's it dumb?"

"Because you like me, too." Daisuke blushed softly. "Right?"

Taichi froze. "...I-"

"And anyway, you like me as a _friend_, right?" Daisuke continued, deciding that if he was going to say it, he'd better do it now. "And you liked having sex with me, right? And that's all dating _is_! It's sex with a good friend! And if you're dating someone, you don't have to go around looking for sex all the time! You can have it whenever you want! ...Or most of the time, anyway... Anyhow, it's easier! And you're lazy! I know you, Taichi-senpai. You don't have sex with random guys 'cause you like the random guys. You have sex with random guys 'cause you want _sex_. Right?" He took a deep breath. "And if you went out with me you'd get sex. Good sex! Any kind of sex you want! ...Except the really weird stuff like S&M and pee fetishes and stuff, that's kinda messed up, but mostly I'll do whatever you want! And I'm pretty horny a lot of the time, so it'd be more than you're getting now! And _ any_way, if you didn't like me at least a little you wouldn't have gotten jealous! 'Cause you are! So you like me! And I like you, too!" Daisuke's voice softened suddenly, as if he realized what he was about to say. "I love you, Taichi-senpai."

Taichi stared at Daisuke, his eyes huge, as if he were still catching up with what Daisuke had said.

"I love you. And... you just gotta go out with me. 'Cause otherwise I'll be depressed. I won't _die_ or anything... but I'll be depressed. And I'll never get over you." Daisuke felt his eyes water up slightly. He blinked hard. "So you'll give me a chance, right?"

Taichi opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. He looked like a fish. Daisuke would have laughed if he weren't so scared.

"You'd better say yes to him, oniichan, that was the _ cutest_ pickup I've ever heard!"

Daisuke and Taichi both turned to find Hikari standing in the hallway, holding Miko in her arms.

Daisuke blushed hard. "Hikari-chan... um..."

"Go away," Taichi said, glaring at her.

She grinned knowingly and turned, walking back down the hall to leave them alone.

"Sorry," Daisuke mumbled, looking down and realizing he was still holding onto Taichi's hands. He let go of them quickly, wincing when he saw the red lines his fingers had left. 'I must have been squeezing his hands really hard.'

"...Working at your school... I couldn't date you," Taichi began slowly, eyeing Daisuke and frowning slightly.

Daisuke blinked quickly, repeatedly, feeling his breath catch in his throat. 'It didn't... take him long to say no.' "Oh... I... forgot..."

"But I don't work there anymore. So I guess I don't have that excuse," Taichi said, shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly and grinning.

"What? But why don't you!" Daisuke felt his depression suddenly paused, and he wasn't sure what to feel.

"Because it's better to quit than to be fired." Taichi smirked. "I told you I wanted to kick those guys' asses."

Daisuke stared at him, shocked. "You... did that!"

"Yeah, kinda." Taichi sighed and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "After you left I saw them in the halls and... well, I don't think I woulda been allowed to work there any longer _any_way. So I called around... there's a cool music store downtown I think I can get a job at."

Daisuke felt his mood lifting suddenly. "You lost your job 'cause of me!"

"Yeah." Taichi chuckled, looking awkward. "Guess I did."

"So... so you can't reject me!" Daisuke beamed at him. "You DO like me!"

Taichi blinked at him and chuckled. "I guess... when you put it like that..."

Daisuke pouted. "Wow, you seem so enthusiastic about it, too."

"Hey, this isn't easy." Taichi grinned again. "...You're good at convincing people, y'know that?"

Daisuke nodded, smiling again. "Yeah. Lots of practice at whining until I get my way."

Taichi's grin faded and he looked awkward again. "I guess I do like you."

"So you'll go out with me?" Daisuke asked, his voice soft again.

"Yeah." Taichi nodded hesitantly. "Can't refuse an offer like 'good sex whenever you want it'." He grinned and licked his lips. "And I guess... I don't want anyone else ever touching you again." His eyes sparkled dangerously.

Daisuke felt a shiver go down his spine and his whole body went light. "I-"

But he couldn't finish what he was saying. Taichi's tongue was already in his mouth. And when they parted, the thought was already gone. It only took a few minutes before they were in Taichi's bedroom again, and soon after that, they were undressed. All Daisuke knew was that the more Taichi touched him, the better he felt. And when Taichi thrust into him and they both moaned, Daisuke noticed how gentle Taichi's touch had been, even compared to the first time. Maybe Taichi _did _love him back. At least, he thought of all of this when he looked back on it later. While it was happening, he was a little too distracted to think anything more than about how incredibly sexy Taichi was, and how good it felt, especially when he knew he was _his_.

Afterwards, Daisuke found himself in a vaguely familiar position. His head was on Taichi's shoulder, and Taichi's arm was wrapped around him. They were still panting.

"I should go," Daisuke mumbled unhappily, glancing out the window. He could see the sliver of moon that was in the sky. "My parents-"

"You aren't going anywhere." Taichi's grip tightened on him. "You're staying here."

Daisuke relaxed back onto Taichi and smiled. "Okay," he whispered. "I'm staying here."

Taichi chuckled. "Man... listen to me. You'd think I was possessive or somethin'."

Daisuke grinned and kissed Taichi's neck. "You? No way!"

"I really was, wasn't I?" Taichi whispered.

"You were what? Possessive?" Daisuke tried to sit up so he could see his senpai's face, but Taichi held him firmly in place.

"Jealous."

They were both quiet for a long time. Daisuke wanted to nod and agree, but he wasn't sure that was what Taichi wanted to hear. Anyway, he was happy just lying there. 'This is okay. He can say whatever he wants now. I'll just stay here forever.'

Daisuke's eyes had began to shut when Taichi finally continued. "I swear I wanted to kill them all."

"Mm? Who?" Daisuke yawned loudly.

"Everyone you kissed. Everyone who touched you. Everyone you... shit, I don't even wanna think about what you _did_." Taichi's grip tensed.

Daisuke frowned. "You messed around, too, y'know. But that doesn't matter. Because you didn't _like_ those people, right?"

Taichi nodded hesitantly. "You... didn't like any of them, either?"

Daisuke finally tugged out of Taichi's grip enough to sit up enough to make eye contact with him. "Are you kidding? I just wanted to be with you. The whole time I just thought about you. Even when I didn't want to."

"You didn't want to?" Taichi pouted and gave him doe eyes.

"You're overacting." Daisuke grinned. "And yeah... I didn't wanna think I was gay, y'know. And I didn't wanna think I had a crush on you. And most of all, I didn't wanna think I wanted you to fuck me. But I guess I did." He blushed and smirked at the same time.

Taichi smirked. "Well, who wouldn't?"

Daisuke laughed. "That's better."

"What is?" Taichi arched an eyebrow at him and tugged him back into place on his chest.

"You're... _you_ again. It's weird seeing you not smug or full of yourself," Daisuke said in an affectionate tone of voice.

"...Man, I knew you were weird, but I didn't think you were that weird." Taichi chuckled. "But I guess that means you won't want me to change. That's good. I'm bad at change."

Daisuke nodded. "Only thing I want you to change is the touching other boys part. And girls!" he added quickly. "No girls, either. Girls are _gross_."

Taichi nuzzled his face into Daisuke's hair. "Okay. No girls, either." He yawned. "All yours."

Daisuke smiled so wide his face hurt. "That sounds good. All mine! Taichi-senpai is _my_ boyfriend. _Mine_."

"Well, you're Taichi-senpai's too, y'know. Works both ways." Taichi sounded more than a little amused.

"Yeah. That sounds good, too," Daisuke added, cutting himself off with a yawn. "I should call my parents," Daisuke mumbled, making no move to sit up.

"Mmm... probably," Taichi murmured. "Later."

"Okay. Later."

Before falling asleep, Daisuke realized he was going to be in trouble when he _did_ call them in the morning. But until then, he didn't care. He just wanted to stay right there, forever. He reached over the side of the bed where his goggles had fallen and picked them up, holding them in the hand that rested on Taichi's chest.

"Goodnight, Taichi-senpai," Daisuke whispered.

"Night, Daisuke," Taichi whispered back.

End

--------------------------------------------------------

So, that was it. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and feedback is SO wonderful, and keeps me writing. If you did enjoy this fic, check out my other ones and let me know if you like those, too! Also, if you want more taisuke stuff, check out my homepage (listed on my profile). Thanks for reading!


End file.
